Hermione et les Hommes de Lettres
by rainingpurple
Summary: Hermione ne se doutait pas qu'en allant travailler au Département des Mystères pour ne plus mettre sa vie en danger en étant auror sa vie serait bouleverser quand une nouvelle quête l'attend aux côtés des Hommes de Lettres. Ensemble ils vont devoir faire face à des ennemis revenus du passé qui en ont après le monde magique et le monde moldu.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, cette fiction est ma première donc soyez indulgents avec moi... ;)

Sinon c'est un cross-over entre Harry Potter et Supernatural, parce-que je pense que j'ai même pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi j'adore HP et pour SPN cette série me rend totalement accro et j'en peux plus d'attendre jusqu'en octobre pour la saison 12!

Ma fiction ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue d'HP (parce-que honnêtement, Ron et Hermione... pire couple au monde!) et suit directement le dernier épisode de la saison 11 de SPN, donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu je précise qu'il y aura très certainement des spoilers. Bien sûr aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, même si j'aimerais bien.

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

 **Prologue**

Hermione savait que les prochains mois n'allaient pas être facile et apporteraient de nombreux changements, mais elle ne se doutait pas elle a quel point. Son ex-mari, Ron Weasley, venait de décéder dans un raid mené par son équipe d'aurors, la laissant seule à élever leur fille de onze ans. En effet, bien qu'ils se soient séparés peu de temps après la naissance de Rose ils avaient réussi à retrouver et conserver l'amitié qui les avait autrefois liés. Dû à ce drame Hermione qui était elle aussi auror décida de changer de carrière, essentiellement pour rassurer sa fille, mais aussi pour elle-même car elle ne pouvait imaginer laisser Rose sans parents. Sa famille et ses amis, Harry le premier, l'avait soutenu et encouragé et maintenant elle faisait partie des Langues de Plomb et retournait à ses premiers amours les livres et les recherches.

Autant retrouver les livres lui plaisait mais ne plus être sur le terrain lui pesait. De plus les journées étaient de plus en plus longues, Rose ayant fait sa rentrée à Poudlard plus rien ni personne ne venait casser la monotonie de ses journées. Tous les projets du département étaient intéressants mais étaient déjà menés par des personnes compétentes et elle ne leurs servait que de consultante le temps que le chef du Département des Mystères lui trouve un projet personnel. C'est donc un peu à reculons qu'Hermione se dirigea à son bureau en ce lundi matin.

-Hermione, je vous ai peut-être trouvé un projet, lui annonça son patron en l'interceptant avant qu'elle ne puisse rentrer dans son bureau, venez avec moi je vais vous montrer.

-Bien sur Théo, je pose mon thé sur mon bureau et je vous suis, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire tout en se disant que peut-être son ennui touchait à sa fin.

Théo la guida à travers la salle du temps vers une porte qui jusqu'à présent avait été scellée.

-Imaginez ma surprise quand hier soir, après ma journée, je réfléchissais au projet que j'allais pouvoir vous confier quand d'un coup cette porte, qui dois-je ajouter, ne s'est jamais déverrouillée depuis quarante ans que je suis au département, c'est d'un coup ouverte toute seule. Alors le prenant pour le signe que je pense être, je vous confie la tache de répertorier et de comprendre l'utilité de cette salle, en plus je pense quelle va vous plaire, expliqua-t-il juste avant de pousser la porte.

-C'est magnifique!

-Je savais que vous apprécieriez ce lieu a sa juste valeur, j'espère que ce qu'il renferme et aussi grandiose que son aspect. Je vais vous laisser vous familiariser avec les lieux et j'attends avec impatience vos premiers rapports.

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête sans même se rendre compte que son interlocuteur n'était déjà plus là tellement elle était émerveillée par ce qui se trouvait devant elle. La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était immense et semblait se prolonger sur des centaines de mètres le plafond était haut et parsemé de grands lustres diffusant une lumière douce et chaude invitant son occupant à se pelotonner sur les immenses fauteuils entourant la cheminée avec un bon livre dans les mains. Parce-que oui la pièce était immense et magnifique mais ce qui avait réellement capté l'attention d'Hermione était les rangs d'étagères remplis de livres qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, pour son plus grand plaisir. Quasiment dans un état second elle s'approcha de la première rangée d'étagère positionnée droit devant elle et percuta le pied du guéridon situé contre l'étagère. Sa presque chute évitée et la ramenant sur terre elle vit l'enveloppe posée sur le guéridon. Jusque là rien d'anormal, excepté que l'enveloppe était adressée à Miss Hermione Granger, Salle des Hommes de Lettres, Départements des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre.

Avec un frisson d'excitation Hermione s'empara du courrier tout en se disant qu'une nouvelle aventure s'offrait à elle et que la vie continuait à la surprendre. Elle ne se doutait pas a quel point.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

Hermione se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers son nouvel espace de travail en ce début de mois de mai. Elle avait passé les derniers mois à dresser l'inventaire de tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la salle des Hommes de lettres. Elle y avait trouvé des livres, évidemment, un nombres impressionnant d'ingrédients en tout genre et le plus surprenant avait été la découverte dune masse d'armes moldus impressionnante. Allant de la rapière, au katana en passant par des armes à des armes a feu et plus étrange encore des pieux en bois, elle en avait dressé l'inventaire et s'était demandé pourquoi ces armes moldus étaient conservé dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait trouvé la réponse à cette question quand elle s'était plongé dans l'inventaire des livres. Hermione s'était gardé cet inventaire pour la fin car elle se doutait qu'elle y passerait beaucoup de temps et surtout que ce serait la tâche qu'elle même apprécierais le plus et à laquelle elle se plierait avec plaisir. Après tout même si elle avait passé ses dernières années à traquer des criminels en tant qu'auror et à être sacrément doué pour ça elle restait un rat de bibliothèque et fière de l'être ! D'autant plus la fameuse lettre apparue le premier jour la guidait et lui conseillait de finir son inventaire par les livres pour ne pas juger et avoir d'à priori sur tous les objets qu'elle avait inventoriés auparavant.

Bien sur avant de suivre et même d'ouvrir cette mystérieuse lettre elle avait jeté un tas de sorts, et sachant qui elle était cela avait pris un sacré temps comme elle en connaissait des centaines, visant a détecter toutes traces de magie noire, de mauvaises intentions et moindre signe de malice. Après tous ces sorts elle avait ouvert la lettre, toujours méfiante. Trouver une lettre qui lui était adressée dans une pièce scellée depuis plus longtemps que son âge était pour le moins suspect, et puis après tout "Vigilance constante" avait été sa devise depuis la guerre et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle comptait y déroger! Elle y avait trouvé un parchemin d'une taille conséquente qui lui avait été adressé par l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Une fois cette révélation faite elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être encore méfiante, ce n'est qu'en commençant à lire la lettre et à la lecture de faits que seul Albus pouvait connaître, qu'elle pu se détendre un peu. Albus lui avait confié la lourde tâche de devenir le lien entre le monde magique et les Hommes de lettres.

Mais avant de comprendre en quoi son rôle consistait il lui avait laissé des instructions qu'il lui avait fortement conseillé de suivre à la lettre et qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que la tâche précédente avait été exécutée. Malgré sa curiosité grandissante après chaque tâche effectuée elle avait décidé de suivre et de faire confiance à son ancien directeur une dernière fois. Après tout, même si souvent il avait son propre agenda ou cachait une partie essentielle du problème, chaque quête qu'il avait initié avait aboutit. Lors de la guerre suivre ses instructions aveuglément avait causé au Trio d'or quelques problèmes et des pertes qui auraient peut-être pu être évité mais Hermione connaissait ses failles, tout comme Albus les connaissaient aussi, et savait que sa curiosité pouvait lui jouer des tours, de plus les instructions laissées lui semblaient relativement raisonnables et sans danger pour autrui.

Ainsi ce ne fût qu'au début du mois de décembre, soit un peu plus de deux mois après qu'elle eut commencé qu'Hermione pu enfin se lancer dans l'étude des livres l'entourant. Elle commença par une série de ce qui semblait être des registres et qui contenaient un abrégé de l'histoire des Hommes de Lettre. Plus elle lisait et plus elle comprenait que finalement le monde magique et moldu étaient entrelacés et que tout le pan de cette histoire commune avait été conservé bien secret.

Des siècles auparavant des cracmols, enfants de sorciers sans pouvoirs magiques, s'étaient réunis pour former un cercle d'érudits ayant pour but de récolter et de catégoriser toutes les informations existantes sur les créatures peuplant le monde magique pour aider les moldus et les sorciers s'installant en Amérique. Continent à cette époque tout juste découvert où le Ministère n'exerçait aucun contrôle laissant ainsi les créatures magiques sauvages et souvent dangereuses. Les premiers Hommes de Lettres s'étaient alors associé au Ministère de la Magie, qui leurs fournissait un lieu où stocker leurs connaissances et un accès aux textes sorciers en échange desquels ils devaient assurer la sécurité du territoire Nord Américain et de ses habitants. Les Hommes de Lettres ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là et avaient été encore plus intelligents ne se contentant pas seulement de former des alliances dans le monde magique mais aussi dans le monde moldu en associant aux Chasseurs. Ces hommes et femmes ordinaires avaient un jour eu le malheur de croiser la route d'un être surnaturel ayant pour conséquence la perte d'une personne chère. Ils se mettaient alors en quête de réponse et découvraient bien malgré eux que le monde était bien plus vaste que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Souvent leurs connaissances étaient incomplètes et récoltées suite à des attaques qui auraient pu déjà être maîtrisée en sachant quelle créature en était la cause et comment la tuer. L'association entre Chasseurs et Hommes de Lettres était ainsi bénéficiale pour les deux parties, les Hommes de Lettres gagnèrent des « hommes de main » ce qui leurs permettaient de pouvoir continuer d'approfondir leurs études et les Chasseurs gagnèrent grandement en efficacité leur permettant de sauver plus de vies.

Plus Hermione en apprenait plus elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Seule la perspective de revoir sa fille pu lui faire lâcher ses bouquins le temps des vacances de Noel et elle s'y replongea avec encore plus de ferveur et d'excitation une fois les fêtes de fin d'année passées. Elle remontait au fur et à mesure les ans avec les registres des Hommes de Lettres s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour feuilleter un autre livre portant sur une des créatures apparaissant dans les registres et dont elle pensait l'existence légendaire ou impossible et comprenant au fur et à mesure l'usage de tous les objets dont elle avait fait l'inventaire les mois précédents. Elle ne finissait par d'être étonnée et des fois franchement dégoutées par les créatures existantes et les moyens employés pour les tuer.

Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard qu'elle atteignit enfin l'histoire récente des Hommes de Lettres et découvrit qu'au début du vingtième siècle les Hommes de Lettres avaient peu à peu délaissé le Ministère de la Magie pour aller s'installer aux Etats Unis dupliquant leurs connaissances et exportant leur bibliothèque de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ne laissant derrière qu'une poignée de Lords et d'agents en Europe. Lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en revanche les Hommes de Lettres durent renouer contact plus profond avec les sorciers car les moldus s'étaient associés avec des sorciers ou utilisé la magie noire pour essayer de soumettre le monde. C'est à ce moment qu'Albus croisa le chemin des Hommes de Lettres car un des principales sorciers ennemis n'étaient autre que Gellert Grindelwalt son ancien ami qu'il stoppa en 1945 mettant définitivement fin à la guerre faisant rage à la fois chez les sorciers et chez les moldus.

A partir de là Albus avait forgé des liens avec les membres proéminent des Hommes de Lettres aux Etats Unis jusqu'à leur mystérieuse disparition fin des années cinquante. Au plus grand malheur d'Hermione leurs registres s'arrêtèrent à la même période laissant un grand vide sur le destin des Hommes de Lettres. Ce fût aussi à ce moment là que la lettre dont elle avait suivi toutes les instructions s'arrêta mais pas avant d'avoir délivré une dernière demande à Hermione cette fois de nature personnelle.

« _Chère Miss Granger, si vous pouvez lire ces mots c'est que comme je l'avais prédit vous avez finit par venir travailler aux Départements des Mystères et que la porte du sanctuaire des Hommes de Lettres s'est ouverte pour vous. Je l'avais scellée_ _après la disparition de mes amis avec comme prérogative que le porte s'ouvre pour la personne la plus à même à découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux Hommes de Lettres et à en devenir un elle-même. Ou devrais-je dire un Femme de Lettres dans votre cas. Dès que je vous ai vu j'ai tout de suite détecté votre potentiel et su que vous seriez cette personne. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pu vous informer moi-même de l'existence de tout ce que vous venez de découvrir, car si vous lisez ces mots c'est que vous avez suivi mes instructions et m'avez fait l'honneur de vous guider une dernière fois. Si je ne vous ai rien expliquer de mon vivant c'est que la guerre contre Jédusor était la priorité absolue à cette période. Conflit qui m'a également empêché de chercher pourquoi et comment les Hommes de Lettres ont disparu. Je pense d'ailleurs que je dois vous présenter de nouvelles excuses pour vous avoir entrainée au cœur de ce conflit mais sans vous cela aurait été impossible, je vous prie donc de bien vouloir excuser le vieux fou que je suis et je vous remercie pour avoir toujours été aux côtés d'Harry._

 _J'aurais une dernière requête, si vous me le permettez, si vous pouviez découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux Hommes de Lettres et recherché leurs derniers héritiers pour les guider et les former à être la prochaine génération de gardiens de ce savoir. Si comme je le pense vous avez creusé et cherché des détails dans la librairie à votre disposition vous connaissez l'importance du rôle des Hommes de Lettres et de leur savoir aussi je vous transmets le titre qui m'avait été donné qui est Gardien du Verseau. Avec ce titre je vous joints une bague portant le sceau des Hommes de Lettres, l'étoile du Verseau et vous reconnaissant comme Gardienne ainsi que la clé et les coordonnées vous permettant de rejoindre le Bunker où est gardé le duplicata des livres moldus et une partie de la collection sorcière de cette bibliothèque._

 _En espérant que vous accéderez à ma requête, dans tous les cas je vous souhaite bonne chance et si je puis vous donner un dernier conseil, faîtes confiance en votre cœur Miss Granger, vous êtes une personne douée d'une rare empathie et hautement intelligente, ne négligez pas une de ces qualités au dépend de l'autre._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Votre ami, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore »_

Après avoir lu la lettre Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était à la fois soulagée d'enfin connaître son rôle dans tout ceci et en même temps en colère contre son ancien directeur qui une fois de plus lui confier une tâche qui semblait impossible. Malgré cela elle ne pouvait pas empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté, elle avait été choisie pour remettre sur pied une organisation qui d'après ces recherches avaient aidé et sauvé des milliers de vie à travers les siècles. Ce qui expliquait aussi son appréhension quant à savoir si elle acceptait ce rôle, elle avait décidé de stopper sa carrière dangereuse pour préserver sa fille et se lancer dans une telle quête était tout sauf sans danger. Alors Hermione décida de suivre le dernier conseil de son professeur suivre son cœur et utiliser son intelligence à bonne escient. Tout en elle lui criait d'accepter et de se lancer dans cette quête un peu folle. Elle se mit donc immédiatement au travail.

Les recherches sur les héritiers lui prirent plusieurs semaines et finalement elle avait réussi à retrouver une lignée avec des descendants encore vivants des membres partis aux États-Unis et plusieurs autres lignées sur le sol européen, essentiellement membres de grandes familles d'aristocrates. Elle décida de d'abord de découvrir ce qui était arrivé aux américains et seulement ensuite une fois qu'elle connaitrait la situation de rétablir le contact au niveau européen. Visiblement la partie des Hommes de Lettres restée sur le sol européen avait coupé les ponts avec le monde magique ne motivant pas grandement Hermione à demander leurs aides ni même à rétablir le contact avec eux. Après tout Albus lui avait demandé de découvrir pourquoi et comment les americains avaient disparus et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait découvrir. Elle se mit donc à la recherche des héritiers de la dernière lignée des Hommes de Lettres américains encore vivants, les Winchesters.

AN: Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pour ceux qui se demandent les Winchesters feront leurs arrivés au prochain chapitre mais il fallait d'abord poser les bases de l'histoire. Et pour les fautes de frappes je suis désolée... :) Merci pour votre lecture!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres, Lebanon Kansas_

Castiel essayait de réconforter Sam mettant de côté sa propre peine d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, car si Dean avait été son meilleur ami il était avant le frère de Sam et s'il savait quelque chose à propos de frères Winchester après toute ces années sur Terre c'était qu'aucun des deux ne vivaient complètement sans la présence de l'autre.

« Je suis désolé Sam. Si tu veux parler… Je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin. » Avant de pouvoir répondre Sam fut interrompu par une voix inconnue.

« Bonjour, bonjour » fit une voix féminine depuis l'entrée de la bibliothèque, voix suivie immédiatement par un flash aveuglant.

Sans même se retourner vers Castiel Sam savait qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés, il avait lui-même banni assez d'anges pour savoir ce que ce flash signifiait. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste vers son arme il se retrouva au bout du canon de l'arme de la femme venant de bannir Castiel.

« Ne bougez pas, Sam Winchester, Toni Bewell. Hommes de Lettres de la branche de Londres. Oh ne cherchez pas vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nous. Nous sommes très traditionnels, nous restons à notre place et à nos études. »

« Vous… hum… quoi? »

« Ils m'ont envoyé vous arrêter. »

« M'arrêter ? »

« Nous vous surveillons, Sam. Et ce que vous avez causé, archanges, Léviathans, les Ténèbres, et maintenant les anciens ont décidé que vous avez dépassé les limites. Je veux dire soyons réaliste Sam. Vous êtes juste un chasseur ignorant qui ne sait pas avec quoi il joue et qui cause plus de mal que de bien. Maintenant, où est Dean ? »

« Mort. Ecoutez Madame, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous voulez… » rétorqua Sam en s'avançant vers elle.

« Stop.» s'exclama-t-elle mais Sam continua d'avancer.

« Posez votre arme. »

« Je vous ai dit de vous arrêter. »

« Vous et moi savons bien que vous n'allez pas tirer. » A peine ces mots sortis de sa bouche qu'un coup de feu retenti.

 _Quelque part au Texas_

Dean essayait vainement de capter du réseau avec son téléphone, mais il était au milieu de nulle part et il semblait être seul quand d'un coup il entendit une voix.

« Aide! S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! » Dean se dirigea vers la femme demandant de l'aide. La femme était au centre d'une clairière et semblait seulement porter une chemise de nuit. Tout en cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, ce n'est que quand lui put voir son visage que Dean se figea.

« Maman ? » fit-il dans un murmure abasourdi.

« Dean, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Maman, c'est bien toi ? » Dean ne savait plus quoi dire et se contenta de fixer la femme devant lui qui était bel et bien Mary Winchester. Il sembla reprendre ces esprits d'un seul coup et se rendit compte que sa mère avait la même apparence qu'au moment de sa mort et que pourtant elle semblait le reconnaître alors que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait il avait seulement quatre ans. C'est pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, « Maman tu… tu sais qui je suis ? »

« Evidemment mon chéri, j'ai toujours veillé sur vous, je sais tout ce qui vous est arrivé, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. »

« Quand tu dis tout c'est vraiment tout ? » répondit Dean un peu gêné, il avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais peu dont il était réellement fier alors savoir que sa mère pouvait potentiellement connaître toutes ses erreurs ne l'enchanté guère, voir pas du tout.

« De votre enfance jusqu'à maintenant, je sais tout ce que vous avez traversé, tout le mal que je vous ai causé. Je suis tellement désolée mon chéri, tout est de ma faute. » Mary avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osait plus regarder son fils. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute maman, tout depuis ta rencontre avec papa avait été planifié par ces crétins aillés. Désolé pour le langage. »

A ces mots Mary laissa échapper un petit rire mêlé de larmes, « Tu es assez grand pour jurer même si ça me fait tout drôle de te voir comme ça. J'ai beau vous avoir regardé grandir pour moi tu as encore quatre ans. Et pourtant tu es là en face de moi, tellement grand et beau tout comme ton frère. »

Jusque là Dean avait été trop abasourdi par l'apparition de sa mère pour se soucier d'autre chose mais à la mention de son frère il paniqua.

« Merde Sammy ! Il faut vite qu'on trouve où on est et un moyen de transport pour rejoindre le Bunker, il doit penser que je suis mort et le connaissant il ne va pas tarder à faire une connerie… Merde, merde, merde ! Vite il faut trouver un moyen de transport ou au minimum du réseau pour mon mobile.»

Dean se mit en route marchant droit devant espérant croiser une route ou une personne très bientôt, sans se soucier de savoir si sa mère le suivait. Sa priorité était maintenant de trouver son frère et rien même retrouver sa mère ne pouvait le distraire de ça.

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres, Lebanon Texas_

Par réflexe Sam se jeta sur le côté à l'entente du coup de feu et sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son épaule droite. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit une nouvelle voix retentit.

« Stupéfix ! »

AN: Comme promis les Winchester font leurs arrivées! La plupart de ce chapitre est basée sur les dernières minutes du dernier épisode de la saison 11 de SPN donc toute ressemblance est voulue et assumée! :)

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long promis! Passez un bon week-end et bonne lecture!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres, Lebanon Kansas_

« Stupéfix ! » cria Hermione son sort atteignant la femme qui venait de tirer sur l'homme maintenant allongé à quelques mètres d'elle et qui si ses recherches étaient exactes, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, était Sam Winchester.

Une fois la femme immobilisée Hermione prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle et d'examiner la situation. Elle venait tout juste de transplaner aux coordonnées de la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres américains et avait à peine touché pied à terre qu'elle avait entendu un coup de feu. Elle avait réagi en conséquence et neutralisé le tireur, ou plutôt ici la tireuse avec rapidité. Entre la guerre et sa carrière d'auror elle avait acquis et conservé de nombreux réflexes, dont celui de lancer des sorts avant même d'avoir repris ses esprits en cas de danger.

La pièce où elle se trouvait était relativement grande et semblait être orientée autour d'une table massive dont la surface représentait une carte du monde. Au pied de la table l'homme qui venait de se prendre une balle s'était redressé et la regardait avec méfiance, méfiance accrue dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette magique, baguette toujours levée le temps qu'elle s'assure que tout danger soit écarté. Hermione continua son inspection notant toutes les entrées et sorties de la pièce et finissant par la porte où la femme stupéfixée gisait, et qui semblait mener à une bibliothèque. Ne voyant plus aucun danger, elle se tourna vers Sam en baissant sa baguette magique et s'avança peu à peu vers lui.

«Bonjour vous devez être Sam Winchester, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai été envoyée par le Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux Hommes de Lettres et retrouver leurs héritiers. »

Elle arrêta d'avancer car elle avait remarqué que Sam s'était encore plus tendu à l'entente du mot magie et continuait de fixer sa baguette avec méfiance. Avec des gestes lents, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal elle la rangea dans l'étui qu'elle portait à son avant bras et tenta ensuite de le rassurer.

«Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » Avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit Sam la coupa.

«Excusez moi de ne pas vous croire mais la dernière personne s'étant introduit chez moi sans invitation, connaissant mon identité et venant d'Angleterre viens tout juste de me tirer dessus, alors permettez moi de douter de votre parole. De plus si j'en crois la façon dont vous venez d'éliminer Mme Homme de Lettres division anglaise, vous êtes dangereuses et vous semblez pouvoir faire de la magie et donc être une sorcière. »

Il semblait vouloir continuer sur sa lancée mais il avait légèrement bougé son épaule durant sa tirade et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Oh, je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait partie de la branche anglaise, je n'ai pas encore pris contact avec eux. » murmura-t-elle puis repris d'une voix plus forte « Si vous le permettez je vais vous aider à vous asseoir et ensuite nous pourrons discuter calmement autour de la table et je vous expliquerais ce que je viens faire ici. Mais avant je vais ressortir ma baguette et m'assurer que votre seconde invitée soit bien attachée et ne tente pas de nous tuer si elle réveille plus tôt que prévu. Ensuite je poserais ma baguette devant vous pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas là pour vous blesser, que je suis une sorcière bien intentionnée, bien sûr seulement si tout cela vous convient. »

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix assurée et calme, Sam décida donc de l'écouter pour le moment malgré l'opinion qu'il avait sur les sorcières. Et puis au point où il en était il avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il hocha donc la tête donnant son accord et la regarda s'approcher de Toni tout en ressortant son bout de bois de sa manche, bout de bois qui était visiblement une baguette magique. Non mais sérieusement, une baguette magique il ne manquait plus que le chapeau pointu et le nez crochu pour faire encore plus cliché ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. La sorcière, Hermione s'il se souvenait bien s'arrêta à quelques pas de Toni, pointa sa baguette fit un geste tout en murmurant ce que Sam pensa être une formule magique et se retourna l'air satisfaite vers lui. Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée dans sa direction Sam vit ce qu'elle avait fait à Toni et ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris de voir cette dernière restreinte par des cordes inexistantes la minute d'avant. Il reporta très vite son regard sur la sorcière car plus il en voyait plus il comprenait qu'en dépit de sa petite stature cette femme n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade.

« Si vous le voulez bien je vais poser ma baguette et vous aidez à vous relever pour que vous ne fassiez pas de mouvements brusques pour votre épaule. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je me serais déjà relevé mais j'avoue que cette succession de visites inattendues et pas forcément agréables couplées à la journée affreuse que je viens de passer sont un peu difficile à gérer. » dit-il en se relevant. Il ne mentait pas la blessure était douloureuse mais rien qu'il n'avait déjà eu, de plus la balle semblait avoir traversé de part en part et donc il lui suffirait seulement de quelques points de sutures pour guérir. Il voulait également rester prudent et préférait ne pas laisser la sorcière trop près de lui, car si pour le moment elle semblait vouloir l'aider il ne la connaissait ni elle ni ses motivations. Il s'approcha donc de la table et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Une fois installés, il reprit la parole.

« Maintenant que nous sommes installés j'aimerais savoir qui diable êtes vous exactement, comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, et comment savez vous qui je suis ? »

« Si vous êtes prêt à m'écouter je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir, mais cela risque de prendre du temps vous devriez peut-être prendre soin de votre épaule avant cela. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, ça ne saigne presque plus. Je suis tout ouïe pour votre histoire. » déclara-t-il avec finalité.

Hermione commença donc son récit.

AN: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, l'intrigue commence à se construire petit à petit et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît!

Passez une bonne soirée!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Quelque part au Kansas_

Après une demi-heure de marche Dean et Mary étaient tombés sur un bar de routiers que Dean connaissait. Il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient au Texas à une bonne heure du Bunker. En chemin il avait ressortit son téléphone pour essayer de contacter Sam dès qu'il avait capté du réseau. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Il réessaya plusieurs fois sans plus de succès, chaque sonnerie résonnait dans le vide et le rendait de plus en nerveux. Sam ne se séparait jamais de son portable et s'il ne répondait pas c'était qu'il avait un problème. Ou peut-être, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, il est juste endormi ou trop bourré pour répondre car après tout si lui venait de perdre son frère il aurait certainement déjà descendu une bonne partie du bar du Bunker et ne serait plus en état de répondre au téléphone. Il espérait réellement que c'était le cas et non pas que Sam était en danger comme son instinct lui criait. Il tenta une dernière fois de l'appeler alors qu'ils approchaient du bar.

« Allez Sammy répond. » murmura-t-il de plus angoissé.

« Il y a un problème ? » Dean sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié que sa mère était à ses côtés concentré comme il était sur son téléphone et puis Mary avait été étonnement discrète marchant d'un pas léger ne faisant quasiment pas de bruits.

« J'essaye d'appeler Sam mais il ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il faut trouver une voiture le plus vite possible et rentrer au Bunker tout de suite. » Tout en parlant il s'était approché d'une voiture situé dans un coin sombre du parking et qui semblait être assez ancienne pour qu'il puisse la faire démarrer facilement.

« Je vais faire un truc pas très légal dès maintenant alors je suis désolé que tu ais à assister à ça mais je suis assez pressé pour le moment. »

A peine avait il dit ça qu'il envoya son coude dans la fenêtre conducteur pour déverrouiller la voiture et y prendre place. Mary le fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de se reprendre et de se diriger du côté passager. Dès qu'elle avait fermé sa porte Dean démarra la voiture en trombe et sortit du parking pour se mettre en route vers ce qu'elle se doutait être l'endroit qu'il appelait le Bunker.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle tu as démarré cette voiture ou en être inquiète. » Avant que Dean n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit pour sans aucun se défendre Mary continua. « La mère en moi est inquiète, après tout pour moi tu as encore quatre ans, mais la chasseuse que j'étais ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionnée et je dois même avouer un peu fière de l'homme plein de ressources et l'excellent chasseur que tu sembles être, même si je n'ai jamais voulu que vous viviez cette vie. » Elle avait ajouté la fin de sa phrase dans un murmure comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Dean la regarda mais n'ajouta rien et sortit son téléphone pour essayer de contacter Cas. Après quelques minutes passées à observer son fils, Mary se tourna vers la route plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait y croire, un de ses enfants étaient à ses côtés et était tellement grand. Elle avait quitté un petit garçon et retrouvé un homme qui si la date qu'elle avait en tête était exacte était plus âgé qu'elle, elle avait aperçu son reflet au moment de monter dans la voiture, elle ne semblait ne pas avoir changé et avoir le même âge qu'au moment de sa mort, soit huit ans de moins biologiquement que l'âge actuel de l'homme à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la perturbait, elle n'avait pas menti à Dean en lui disant qu'elle savait tout ce que son frère et lui avait traversé mais ses connaissances semblaient juste partielles et plus instinctives qu'autre chose. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait clairement avait été la présence du démon dans la nurserie de Sam et de mourir. Rien que de se rappeler sa terreur ce soir là en voyant le démon au-dessus de son fils, la fit frissonner. Mais elle savait que ces enfants avaient fini par avoir ce démon et qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais sa famille. Comme toutes les choses qu'elle savait à propos de ses fils comme le fait d'avoir reconnu Dean comme l'un deux alors que pour elle il devrait avoir quatre ans ou encore comment elle savait qu'elle jour on était, ces connaissances semblaient être ancrées en elle sans qu'elle ne sache réellement i le pourquoi ou le comment. Dès qu'elle avait vu Dean elle avait su qui il était et c'était senti parfaitement en sécurité, alors que quelques minutes avant, elle était déboussolée et ne savait pas où elle était se rappelant juste qu'elle venait de mourir. Elle allait demander à Dean s'il avait une explication sur son retour, surtout plus de trente ans après sa mort, quand il laissa un soupir de se qui semblait être du soulagement.

« Cas ! Enfin quelqu'un décroche son fichu… » Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase Castiel l'interrompit.

« Dean il faut vite retrouver Sam, je suis bloqué devant le Bunker. Une femme nous attendait et m'a banni avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle a également dû ériger des défenses magiques pour m'empêcher de revenir une fois que je suis redescendu du Paradis. Tu dois te dépêcher vite Sam est blessé, je peux le sentir. »

« Cas, mec, reprends ta respiration, parles à un rythme compréhensible pour les humains et explique moi ça de nouveau j'ai rien compris. »

Cas répéta sa tirade à un rythme compréhensible pour les mortels cette fois-ci. Mary n'entendait qu'un côté de la conversation mais si elle en jugeait par la pâleur de son fils à chaque mot que disait l'homme à l'autre bout du fil ce devait être des mauvaises nouvelles. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour savoir qu'elle avait raison. Dean venait de lâcher une bordée de juron qui aurait fait rougir plus d'une personne et avait appuyé considérablement sur l'accélérateur tout en confirmant qu'il faisait son maximum et arriverait très bientôt au Bunker, avant de raccrocher et d'accélérer encore un peu.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Sam est en danger. » répondit-il d'une voix sèche avant de se reprendre, de s'excuser et d'expliquer à sa mère ce que Cas venait de lui dire. Après tout s'il arrivait quelque chose à son frère il se doutait que sa mère voudrait le savoir. Sam avait été et sera toujours sa responsabilité, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé alors partager ses inquiétudes à son propos avec quelqu'un d'autre était loin d'être une habitude. Il sut pourtant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision dès qu'il vit le regard de Mary se durcir à la mention de Sam en danger. Même si Sam n'avait plus six mois comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu Mary restait sa mère et ferait donc tout pour le protéger, tout comme elle le ferait pour Dean d'ailleurs.

« Nous serons bientôt au Bunker, quand on arrivera je veux que tu restes à l'extérieur avec Castiel. Il te protégera pendant que j'irais régler son compte à cette salo… femme qui croit qu'elle peut venir chez moi et attaquer mon frère. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je savais tirer bien avant ta naissance. Je me doute que tu dois avoir plusieurs armes sur toi alors on ira ensemble descendre cette salope qui à oser s'en prendre à mon bébé. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je peux très bien jurer surtout contre quelqu'un qui pense que s'en prendre à ma famille est permis et ne pense même pas à protester, je viens avec toi un point c'est tout. »

Dean allait répliquer mais ils venaient juste d'arriver devant le Bunker. Cas attendait devant la porte et semblait y faire les cent pas. Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que plus les années passées plus l'ange semblait adopter des attitudes de plus en humaines. Sans rien dire il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers son ami.

« Dean enfin. Je suis inquiet, je sens que Sam est blessé mais je ne ressens plus aucune émotion venant de lui. Dean pourquoi une femme ressemblant à ta mère te suit ? Et j'aimerais savoir comment et pourquoi tu es encore en vie, j'ai entendu que tu étais encore vivant quand j'ai été renvoyé au Paradis mais je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps pour obtenir des explications. »

« Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, pour le moment la priorité est de sauver Sammy. »

Il allait se diriger vers la porte tout en sortant son arme, quand Mary se racla la gorge derrière lui pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna vers elle pour la voir le fixer intensément tout en tendant la main.

« Tu étais réellement sérieuse quand tu m'as dit que tu venais avec moi n'est-ce-pas ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire un peu exaspéré.

Mary ne daigna même pas répondre et continua à tendre la main tout en fronçant les sourcils. Avec un soupir Dean se baissa et sorti la seconde arme qu'il gardait à la cheville avant de la placer dans la main tendue de Mary. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en guise de remerciement avant de lui faire signe d'avancer vers la porte. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fit signe à Castiel de ne pas bouger et alla ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent enfin dans le Bunker. Le plus silencieusement possible ils longèrent le mur le long du balcon pour ne pas se faire repérer par les occupants de la pièce en dessous d'eux et descendirent sans un bruit les escaliers. Rien ne pouvait préparer Dean à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui aussi il ne put retenir son exclamation de surprise.

« Putain Sammy, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres Lebanon Kansas_

Hermione venait tout juste de finir ses explications. Elle avait relaté comment elle avait découvert l'existence des Hommes de Lettres et leur association avec le monde magique ainsi que le rôle qu'Albus lui avait confiée. Pour appuyer ses dires elle avait sorti de son sac en perle, celui qui ne la quittait que très rarement, la lettre d'Albus ainsi que les registres des Hommes de Lettres relatant leur formation et leurs filiations avec le monde magique. Avant d'avoir pu sortir quoi que ce soit de son sac elle avait d'abord montré la bague ornant son annulaire droit et portant l'étoile du verseau. Sam n'avait été que partiellement convaincu car après tout il venait de se faire attaquer par un membre des Hommes de Lettres mais avait décidé de suivre son instinct qui lui disait d'au moins écouter ce que la femme en face de lui avait à dire. Et puis avouons-le quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle transportait tous les registres prouvant ce qu'elle disait en pointant le petit sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il imaginait très bien le regard que son frère lui aurait lancé, quelque chose comme « Sérieusement Sammy, vraiment le moment pour faire ton geek là ! ». Mais penser à Dean était trop douloureux et il ne pouvait pas gérer cela pour le moment alors il reporta très vite son attention sur la sorcière et lui signifia qu'il voulait voir les livres qu'elle avait ramené. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit qu'elle plongeait sa main jusqu'au coude dans le petit sac et qu'un tintement en raisonna comme si un objet était tombé. Voyant son regard Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui expliquer qu'elle avait jeté un sortilège d'extension sur l'intérieur le rendant quasiment sans fond.

Après avoir étudié brièvement les registres, qui confirmaient tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit Sam se détendit enfin. Il lui restait cependant une dernière question à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore répondu.

« Je comprends ce que vous êtes venue faire ici, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir comment vous savez qui je suis. » lui demanda-t-il.

« Une fois que j'ai appris ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Hommes de Lettres je me suis attelée à retrouver les descendants de ceux qui étaient partis aux Etats-Unis. Comme les fondateurs étaient des membres de familles magiques, même si eux même n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, j'ai recherché dans les archives du ministère leurs arbres généalogiques. Chaque famille magique à son arbre qui est automatiquement mise à jour à chaque naissance ou décès dans la lignée. J'ai ensuite réduit mes recherches aux familles parties en Amérique et j'ai fini par tomber sur votre frère et vous. Une fois que j'avais connaissance de vos noms j'ai fait des recherches spécifiques sur vous deux et j'ai découvert que vous étiez des chasseurs à la base mais que vous aviez pris connaissance de votre héritage d'Homme de Lettres il y a quelques années. Après il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que vous soyez au Bunker et que vous puissiez répondre aux questions que j'ai moi aussi. »

« Waouh ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Ca a du vous mettre du temps. »

« Quelques mois, mais cela en valait la peine. J'ai appris énormément de choses et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'excitation pour quelque chose. »

Sam ne doutait pas de ses mots, car tout au long de son explication que ce soit sur l'origine des Hommes de Lettres ou lors de ses recherches pour les retrouver Dean et lui son visage s'était éclairée d'une passion communicative et rafraîchissante. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul qui aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses, et ne serait plus le seul à se faire taquiner par son frère pour cela. Tout aussi vite que cette pensée lui rentra dans la tête elle fut chassée par une autre, son frère ne taquinerait plus personne à partir de maintenant. Ses sombres pensées devaient se refléter sur son visage car il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son bras.

« Sam vous allez bien ? Votre blessure vous fait mal ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça. Je pensais à mon frère. Il est… Dean est mort aujourd'hui, il s'est sacrifié encore une fois pour le monde. Un monde qui pense qu'il n'est qu'un monstre.»

Sam ne put continuer plus loin sentant les sanglots lui couper la voix.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. » Fut tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à dire.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle s'était préparée à devoir plaider sa cause après avoir lu le type de sorcières contre lesquelles les deux frères s'étaient battus, mais ne s'attendait pas à tomber en plein drame et à finalement ne rencontrer qu'un seul des deux Winchester. En faisant ses recherches elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de compatir et de se sentir proche de ses deux hommes qui avaient combattus depuis toujours et qui avaient été si mal traité par les gens et la vie en général. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile mais à côté de la leur la sienne semblait presque normale.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il vous arrive. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. »

« Merci mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider. »

« Si vous le voulez bien je peux au moins vous faire une tasse de thé et soignez votre épaule. J'aurais besoin de ma baguette pour cela par contre mais je vous promets de ne pas vous faire de mal. »

Sam la fixa et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une femme sincère qui semblait compatir et peut-être même osait-il croire comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Il décida donc de lui accorder pleinement sa confiance et de la laisser lui venir en aide dans la mesure du possible.

« La cuisine est juste après la bibliothèque pour faire le thé si voulez y aller. »

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée laissant sa baguette au centre de la table montrant à Sam qu'elle aussi était prête à lui faire confiance. Une fois l'eau chauffée elle revint dans la pièce où Sam se trouvait toujours et le trouva exactement dans la même position qu'avant, droit sur sa chaise et le regard lointain. Il avait l'air d'un chiot perdu et malheureux, cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa la bouilloire sur la table. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui car elle voulait le soigner avant qu'il ne boive son thé.

« Si vous voulez bien ôter votre t-shirt que je puisse vous soigner. »

Il s'exécuta sans un mot et la regarda prendre sa baguette puis la tourner vers son épaule. Il ne put supprimer un léger mouvement de recul mais ne fit rien de plus. Elle se pencha vers lui et commença à murmurer des paroles contenant ce qui semblait être pour la plupart des mots en latin. Au moment où il allait lui demander ce que cela signifiait exactement une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre retentit.

« Putain Sammy, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres Lebanon Kansas_

Dean s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, à devoir tirer sur quelqu'un, à trouver son frère blessé, peut-être même au fait que Sam ait pu maitriser son adversaire, mais certainement à trouver son frère confortablement installé avec ce qui semblait être une théière devant lui comme si tout était normal. Et encore c'était de loin la chose la moins bizarre qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Sam n'était pas du tout dans une situation désespérée et il était également loin d'être seul. C'était une chose à laquelle Dean s'attendait, mais ce qui était surprenant était de trouver deux autres personnes, deux femmes, en plus de son frère et les positions dans lesquelles elles étaient. L'une d'elle était calée contre le linteau de la porte menant à la bibliothèque et semblait être inconsciente en plus d'être ligotée. Durant sa rapide évaluation du danger Dean la classa dans la partie menace à surveiller mais non immédiate, par contre la seconde femme était juste devant son frère et semblait tenir un objet devant son épaule nu. Parce-que oui, non seulement Sam avait l'air d'aller très bien mais en plus il était torse nu avec devant lui une femme, femme qui paraissait sexy par ailleurs, qui semblait s'occuper de lui. Alors non ce n'était définitivement pas la situation qu'il s'attendait à trouver après avoir entendu les explications frénétiques de Cas. Légèrement abasourdi il ne put s'empêcher de jurer, attirant l'attention de son frère et de la mystérieuse femme a ses côtés.

« Dean? Non ça ne peut être toi. Qui êtes vous et qu'avait vous fait à mon frère ? »

Sam s'était levé d'un bond et avait attrapé son pistolet qui reposait à ses côtés, il l'avait posé là après avoir jugé qu'Hermione était suffisamment digne de confiance pour ne pas l'attaquer dans l'immédiat. Il pointait maintenant son arme vers ce qui semblait être son frère et une femme dont il ne voyait pas le visage car elle était encore en partie dans l'escalier. Hermione à ses côtés s'était également retournée avec rapidité et pointait également sa baguette en direction des deux intrus.

« Tout doux Sammy, c'est moi. »

« Prouvez-le! »

« Pas de soucis, je vais baisser mon arme, aller chercher le matériel prouvant que je suis bien moi. Matériel qui est dans le tiroir à ma droite et ensuite je pense qu'on a besoin d'avoir une longue discussion toi et moi, visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à qui il est arrivé des choses bizarres. »

Joignant le geste à la parole Dean baissa son arme, fit un signe derrière lui pour que la personne le suivant en fasse de même et reste cachée, puis alla chercher dans le meuble les choses qu'il avait besoin pour prouver qu'il était humain. Après avoir passé tous les tests il se retourna vers son frère. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner complètement qu'il était déjà enserré dans son étreinte. Décidant qu'ils avaient mérité de s'accorder un petit moment de filles, comme il aimait les appeler, et retourna l'embrassade avec la même vigueur. Au bout de quelque secondes, parce-que après tout il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop non plus et il avait une réputation à tenir, il s'écarta doucement et examina plus sérieusement Sam. Ce dernier semblait être sans voix et quasiment au bord des larmes mais le plus alarmant pour Dean était la présence de sang au niveau de son épaule droite.

« Tu es blessé? »

Au son de sa voix Sam sembla reprendre ses esprits et retrouver la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà guéri, installons nous, je pense que l'ont à beaucoup de choses à se dire en effet. Et puis comme ça tu peux me présenter ton amie. »

« Et toi la tienne, parce-que si j'en crois ce que je vois elle ne fait pas partie de nos fréquentations habituelles. » Dean avait dit cela d'un ton sarcastique tout en indiquant d'un coup de menton la baguette, maintenant abaissée, toujours dans la main de la femme se trouvant derrière son frère.

Pendant que les deux frères étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre Mary et Hermione étaient chacune plongées dans leurs pensées. Hermione pensait à ses amis, et surtout à Ron, car en assistant à cette scène elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais, Sam semblait avoir plus de chance qu'elle. Mary quant à elle observait la dynamique entre ses deux fils et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leur complicité évidente touchante et témoignant du lien profond les unissant. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait son plus jeune fils depuis ses six mois. Comme pour Dean elle l'avait de suite reconnu mais avait du mal à concilier l'image de ce géant devant elle avec le nourrisson qu'elle avait quitté seulement hier dans son esprit. De plus elle craignait sa réaction face à sa présence, car tout ce qui était arrivé a son bébé était de sa faute, c'était elle qui avait passé un pacte avec le démon aux yeux jaunes le lançant ainsi aux trousses de son fils. Elle préféra donc rester dans l'ombre à observer ses enfants, attendant un signe de son aîné pour s'avancer et se présenter a Sam.

« Ah oui Hermione. C'est vraiment une longue histoire, mais elle est de notre côté, elle vient de me sauver la vie et de me soigner. Alors avant de la catégoriser dans sorcière à tuer écoute ce qu'elle a à dire, c'est le minimum qu'on lui doit. De plus elle m'a déjà expliqué ce qu'elle est exactement et pourquoi elle est ici et je lui fais confiance pour ne pas nous blesser. »

Il avait dit cela en jetant un coup d'œil vers la sorcière derrière lui tout en lui adressant un petit sourire hésitant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle s'avança et tendit la main vers Dean.

« Hermione Granger, enchantée. Comme votre frère vient de le dire je ne vous veux aucun mal, de plus techniquement parlant je suis bien une magicienne et non une sorcière. Mes pouvoirs sont là depuis ma naissance et non acquis par d'obscurs rituels. »

Dean la regardait toujours avec suspicion mais décida de ne rien dire de plus et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait tout en hochant vaguement la tête. C'était suffisant comme explications pour le moment, il avait lui une personne à présenter. Maintenant il fallait encore qu'il trouve le moyen d'expliquer à Sam que la personne l'accompagnant était leur mère. Sur le trajet pendant qu'il essayait de joindre Sam et Cas il avait cherché une explication du comment et pourquoi sa mère avait été ramené à la vie et la seule explication logique avait été que c'était grâce ou à cause de, il n'avait pas encore décidé, Amara. Ses derniers mots pour lui avait après tout était « Tu m'as donné ce dont j'avais le plus besoin. Je veux faire de même pour toi. » Et visiblement ce dont il avait le plus besoin était sa mère. Pour un homme de plus de trente sept ans c'était assez dur à digérer. Mais après tout il avait toujours idolâtré sa mère et voulu la récupérer, alors peut-être que c'était la vérité. Il aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard, pour le moment il devait annoncer la nouvelle à Sam.

« Hum Sam, avant qu'on ne discute de se qu'il t'est arrivé et du fait que je ne sois pas mort je dois t'annoncer quelque chose d'assez fou. »

« Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui je crois pas que tu puisses encore me surprendre ou m'étonner. »

« Ne parle pas trop vite parce-que la personne que je vais te présenter est la dernière que tu t'attends à voir ici »

Dean fit un signe en direction de la femme qui était toujours partiellement caché dans l'escalier et dès que Sam vit son visage il ne put dire un mot et crût qu'il allait s'évanouir. Heureusement son frère avait anticipé sa réaction et le maintenait fortement par le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Il respira une bonne minute et après s'être assuré qu'il avait repris ses esprits suffisamment pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres il se mit enfin à parler, mais sans lâcher Mary des yeux, comme si à l'instant où il ne la regarderait plus elle s'en irait.

« Maman » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Il entendit Hermione émettre un petit bruit de surprise, il n'en fut qu'à moitié étonné car il pensait l'avoir bien cernée après leur conversation plus tôt dans la journée, et se doutait que quand elle avait dit avoir fait des recherches pour les trouver Dean et lui elle avait également fait des recherches sur leurs vies personnelles. Elle ne semblait pas être le type de personne à se lancer à l'aveuglette mais plutôt à être comme lui, si elle faisait des recherches c'étaient pour ne rien laisser au hasard et maîtriser son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Et son sujet en question portait sur sa famille, elle devait donc savoir que Mary était morte voilà des années. « Est-ce-que c'est vraiment elle Dean ? »

Avant que Dean ne puisse prendre la parole Mary parla.

« Oui c'est bien moi. Tu es magnifique, comme ton frère. Vous êtes tellement beau et grand, mes petits bébés n'en sont plus. Je suis tellement désolée Sam pour tous les malheurs que je vous ai causé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée» Elle finit sa phrase dans un sanglot et détournant les yeux, elle était à la fois heureuse, triste mais surtout elle avait honte et peur du jugement que lui réservait ses fils.

Dean ne semblait pas la blâmer quand elle lui avait présenté ses excuses sur la route, mais en même temps il était préoccupé par autre chose et il semblait toujours être le petit garçon de quatre ans toujours prompt à pardonner, surtout à elle. Mais Sam était quasiment un étranger alors prédire sa réaction lui était impossible. Aussi quand il la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte lui coupant le souffle elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se sentir soulagée. Au bout de quelques minutes leur étreinte fût coupée par la voix gênée d'Hermione.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais il faudrait que je sois de retour en Angleterre très bientôt et notre invitée ligotée ne va pas tarder à se réveiller alors nous pourrions peut-être passer aux explications. »

Hermione était gênée de les interrompre mais elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques heures et savait que si elle était en retard il allait commencer à paniquer. Son travail au département était secret mais après toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites elle s'était sentie obligée d'en parler avec quelqu'un extérieur au département. De plus elle savait que si elle se lançait sur la quête que Dumbledore lui avait assignée cela risquait d'être dangereux et elle avait besoin des conseils de ses amis pour savoir si elle prenait la bonne décision, elle venait juste d'arrêter une carrière considérée dangereuse pour rassurer sa fille et se sentait égoïste de partir dans une aventure dont elle ignorait tout et qui risquait d'être sa plus dangereuse. Elle allait rencontrer des personnes qui ignoraient son monde mais étaient expérimenté niveau surnaturelle, expérience pour la plupart négative et donc ces personnes ne l'accueilleraient pas forcément à bras ouverts.

Elle et Harry ne s'étaient jamais rien cachés et avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, il était donc naturel que ce soit vers lui qu'elle se soit tournée lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de conseils. Elle était allée les voir, lui et Ginny, avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis et leur avait tout raconté. Ils avaient été attentifs et malgré les risques avaient encouragé Hermione à aller en Amérique à la condition que sa première visite soit courte et qu'elle revienne très vite en Angleterre au risque de « voir débarquer une équipe d'aurors baguettes sortis, prêts à la tirer de là si elle a ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard » les mots d'Harry pas les siens. Il savait qu'elle était une sorcière plus que capable, bien meilleure que lui s'il osait se l'avouer, mais elle restait sa presque sœur et donc il s'inquièterait toujours pour elle. Il avait été en colère la première fois qu'Hermione était venue et lui avait raconté la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée, mais après en avoir discuté avec Ginny il n'avait pu ignorer le fait qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu l'air aussi vivante depuis des années. La jeune fille pétillante, optimiste, pleine de courage et d'une volonté de fer qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse, avant la Guerre, semblait s'être éteinte aux files des ans. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps la flamme dans ses yeux était réapparue pour quelque chose d'autre que sa fille, qui avait été la seule capable de faire réapparaître l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Alors il s'était dit qu'il garderait un œil sur sa meilleure amie mais qu'il l'encouragerait pour voir cette flamme continuer de briller maintenant qu'elle avait refait son apparition.

Alors forte de ce soutient Hermione était partie à la rencontre des Winchester. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu mais elle semblait au moins avoir obtenu un minimum de confiance de la part du plus jeune des deux frères, cependant le plus dur restait à faire car d'après ses recherches Dean sera le plus dur à convaincre et le plus borné sur ses vues sur les sorcières. Mais après tout Hermione aussi était connue pour être têtue alors elle ne se laisserait pas démonter et se était bien déterminée à montrer aux Winchester qu'elle était là pour durer et comptait remplir son rôle de gardienne du Verseau que cela leur plaise ou non. Mais pour cela ils devaient tous avoir une conversation sérieuse où visiblement elle ne serait pas la seule à dévoiler des nouvelles choses.

« Oui c'est vrai nous avons pleins de chose à discuter en plus de votre présence ici comme le fait que mon frère et ma mère soient vivants » répondit Sam.

« Et bien je vois que le fait que je sois vivant t'enchante Bitch. » lui lança son frère.

« Oh tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Jerk. »

Et les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire, c'tétait leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient et été plus qu'heureux de se revoir. Le discret « Les hommes ! » accompagné par le petit roulement des yeux d'Hermione leur rappela qu'ils avaient uneaudience. Dean sembla également se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Merde, Cas est encore dehors » puis répondant à la question silencieuse de son frère « Après avoir été banni il n'a pas pu réapparaître dans le Bunker, il doit y avoir des symboles l'empêchant d'entrer. Il faut les trouver et les effacer. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu que tu étais en danger. »

« Ah ceci explique le fait que tu ais déboulé ici tout flingue dehors. » lui répondit Sam avec un petit sourire amusé avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque où Toni avait dessiné son symbole bannissant Castiel.

« Intéressant, le symbole est différent de celui que l'on connaît, en plus d'avoir banni Cas il semble lui interdire l'accès. »

« Tu feras ton geek plus tard Sammy, brouille le pour que Angel boy puisse rentrer et qu'on puisse enfin avoir cette longue discussion. »

Sam gratta le bord du symbole et à peine la ligne brisée qu'ils entendirent un bruissement d'ailes suivit de l'apparition de Castiel.

« Sam, Dean vous en avez mis du temps, je commençais à croire que vous étiez gravement blessés. »

Avant que les deux frères puissent dire quoi que se soit l'ange se tourna vers Hermione et au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde et surtout à celui d'Hermione la salua.

« Bienvenue Hermione Granger. Je me présente je suis Castiel un Ange du Seigneur. »

« Vous savez qui je suis ? »

« Bien sur tout le monde au Paradis connaît Hermione Granger. Même si nous n'aimons pas nous mêler des affaires du monde magique nous ne tenons informé de ce qu'il s'y passe et votre rôle dans la Guerre ainsi que tout ce que vous avez fait pour votre peuple ne peut être ignoré. Vous êtes née avec de la magie mais que je sois un Ange vous étonne encore, vous êtes comme Dean vous devez avoir la foi et croire.»

Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi ajouter à cela et se contenta de fixer l'ange surprise et songeuse mais aussi avec un peu de colère. Les Anges savaient pour la Guerre mais aucun n'était intervenu laissant ses congénères se faire massacrer. Dean sentant l'atmosphère s'appesantir mais également prenant pitié d'elle, connaissant la tendance de l'ange à mettre les gens mal à l'aise, reprit la parole.

« Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites passons donc à cette fameuse discussion » et rajouta pour lui-même « je sens que ça va être long et loin d'être plaisant. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils s'installèrent confortablement autour de la table décidant d'écouter en premier lieu Dean puis ensuite Sam et pour finir Hermione. Dean commença donc son récit avec l'altercation évitée entre Chuck et Amara empêchant ainsi la fin du monde et sa propre mort puis il fini sur sa découverte de Mary et leurs voyages vers le Bunker. Sam enchaîna sur le récit de sa journée et Hermione sur le pourquoi de sa présence au Bunker.

AN: Voilà enfin tous les personnages ensembles! Bonne et au prochain chapitre!

Merci à Céleste31 pour sa gentille review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et enchantée d'avoir un retour positif!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres Lebanon Kansas_

« Donc si j'ai bien tout compris tu t'es laissé surprendre par une nana qui t'as tiré dessus et après tu te laisse sauver par une autre nana, qui est en plus Glenda la sorcière et cerise sur le gâteau ces deux dernières s'avèrent appartenir à un degré plus ou moins élevé aux Hommes de Lettres en Angleterre. Wahou, ben quand tu décides de faire les choses Sammy ce n'est jamais à moitié ! » résuma Dean, après l'explication de son frère et de la sorcière l'accompagnant avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Excuse moi de t'avoir cru mort et du coup de ne pas avoir été au meilleur de ma forme pour arrêter la personne s'étant introduite chez nous, qui je te rappelle est un Bunker soit disant inviolable, la prochaine fois que tu meurs je te promets de faire attention ! »

« Les garçons s'il vous plaît. » interrompit Mary avant que la conversation ne dégénère. « Nous avons tous passé une journée difficile, et pour ma part Dean je suis reconnaissante à Miss Granger d'avoir sauvé ton frère et de l'avoir guérir. De plus sorcière ou non, interrompant d'un geste de la main son fils prédisant ce qu'il avait sans nul doute en tête, elle nous a prouvés que ce qu'elle disait été vrai et ton ami Castiel lui fait confiance alors s'il te plaît soit gentil. »

Dean ne trouva rien à dire à cela, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait rappeler à l'ordre par quelqu'un d'autre que son père, et cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il était adolescent. Il se sentait comme un enfant pris la main dans la boîte à gâteau sentiment désagréable pour quelqu'un de son âge. En même temps cela venait de sa mère et pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il était heureux car c'était une chose que toutes les mères au monde faisait et qui lui rappelait que la sienne était bien là à ses côtés. Cependant malgré tout ce que sa famille pouvait dire il ne ferait certainement pas confiance à la sorcière installée entre Castiel et son frère de ci-tôt, mais décida de garder son opinion pour le moment. De plus les explications qu'elle avait données, accompagnées par les documents qu'elle avait montré semblaient authentiques, alors en attendant qu'il puisse lui-même se plonger dans les archives du Bunker pour vérifier tout ce qu'elle avait dit il lui laisserait le bénéfice du doute. Bénéfice surtout pas accordé grâce au fait qu'il la trouvait ou que le monde qu'elle décrivait comme le sien paraissait sans mauvais jeu de mots comme magique, non il n'était pas comme ça. Il décida donc de se taire pour le moment mais ne put empêcher d'afficher une moue boudeuse pour bien signifier que ce n'était que partie remise. Sam le regardait avec un sourire triomphant et le regard moqueur comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

« Merci Mme Winchester, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. Et sachez Dean que je n'aime pas être référée comme une « nana » alors si vous pouviez vous y abstenir ce serait parfait. »

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Mary. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit avant que Dean ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Il faudrait que j'y aille maintenant si cela vous va, Harry va commencer à s'inquiéter. Je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone, j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on puisse discuter. Après tout malgré notre longue discussion je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il est arrivé à vos prédécesseurs. J'aimerais aussi beaucoup en apprendre plus sur la vie de chasseur. »

A ces mots Dean retint une moue sceptique. Il allait prendre la parole pour lui dire que cette vie n'avait rien d'excitant, qu'une fois qu'on était dedans on en sortait que très rarement et surtout que ce n'était pas fait pour le bout de femme raffinée et fragile qu'elle était. Avant d'avoir pu exprimer ses pensées son frère parla.

« Merci encore Hermione. Je serais enchanté de continuer à discuter avec vous, vous pourriez revenir dans quelques jours et on pourra répondre aux questions que nous avons encore tous. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir. Maintenant je vais y aller. Je vais également vous débarrasser de ma compatriote et m'assurer que ce genre de désagrément ne se répète pas. »

Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la femme toujours inconsciente et ligotée au niveau de la bibliothèque se pencha sur elle pour vérifier si elle était bien inconsciente avant de sortir sa baguette et d'adresser un signe d'au revoir aux Winchester et à Castiel et dans un « pop » sonore disparu.

« Voir quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel faire se tour est un peu flippant je dois dire. Bon quelqu'un veut un verre avant d'aller se coucher ? »

Sans attendre de réponse Dean se dirigea vers la carafe de whiskey, s'en servit un grand verre qu'il avala d'un trait puis un s'en servi un deuxième avant de se tourner vers les autres qui le regardaient un peu désapprobateur.

« Quoi ? La journée a été longue et je pense qu'après ça on a bien le droit de se détendre un peu. »

Il ramena un verre à chacun avant de reprendre place à table, où chacun saisit son verre et se plongea dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes Sam prit la parole.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Tu veux dire maintenant que la parenthèse les Ténèbres est close, qu'on a découvert que les Hommes de Lettres n'étaient pas si mort que ça, ou encore qu'il y a un monde magique dont on ignorait tout qui existe, ou encore maintenant que nous avons de nouveau une mère, qui bien qu'on soit heureux que tu sois là maman ne te méprends pas, à l'air d'être notre sœur et non notre mère ! Maintenant je ne sais pas vous mais moi je vais aller dormir et attendre que demain arrive pour prendre une décision. Cas tu sais où est ta chambre, Sam si tu peux montrer à maman ou elle peut dormir, sur ce bonne nuit et à demain. »

Dean se leva, prit son verre et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un regard en arrière pour voir si les autres le suivait. Il était fatigué c'était vrai mais il avait surtout besoin de calme et de se retrouver seul pour faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Les autres le regardèrent partir sans un mot avant d'eux même se lever.

« Je vais vous laisser et rentrer voir mes frères et sœurs, l'apparition de notre père à chambouler tout le monde je vais donc leur apporter mon soutient. Je reviendrais vous voir en même temps que la sorcière.» Sans attendre de réponse Castiel disparu dans un bruit d'ailes.

« Bon ben je pense que l'on n'a pas trop le choix. Si tu veux bien me suivre je te montre où tu peux dormir. »

« Si c'est possible également de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements se seraient parfait. »

Sam se rendit compte que sa mère était en effet en chemise de nuit, chemise qui comme elle, était couverte de saleté. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais te prêter des vêtements, je suis désolé on a pas de vêtements féminins ici, mais un de mes jogging et un t-shirt devrait faire l'affaire. On ira faire les boutiques demain matin. Voici la salle de bain et ta chambre se situe juste en face. Ma chambre et celle de Dean sont au bout du couloir. Je vais te chercher des affaires que je déposerais devant la porte pendant que prends la douche. »

« Merci Sam. On se voit demain matin alors. Bonne nuit »

« A demain, bonne nuit maman. »

Sam n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait toujours rêvé de dire cette simple phrase et maintenant il pouvait. Cette journée lui semblait irréelle et pourtant elle avait bien eu lieu. Il avait crû que la fin du monde approchait évité de justesse par le sacrifice de son frère. Il s'était ensuite fait attaqué et sauvé dans la même minute par deux femmes différentes dont l'une d'elle était membre des Hommes de Lettres et l'autre appartenait à une communauté magique. Puis son frère, qui à son plus grand soulagement était encore vivant, était revenu accompagné de sa mère qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître. Oui la journée de Sam avait été épuisante et riche en rebondissant malgré toutes ces péripéties sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil était qu'il était heureux et que tout se passerait bien.

Si seulement le destin pouvait l'entendre.

* * *

 _Maison Granger, banlieue de Londres, le lendemain_

Hermione s'était couchée tard cette nuit là, entre le décalage horaire, le compte rendu qu'elle avait dû faire à son patron, sa rencontre avec les dirigeants des Hommes de Lettres anglais et sa longue, trop longue discussion avec Harry elle était rentrée épuisée. A peine était elle rentrée dans sa maison qu'elle s'était effondrée sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer et s'était endormie. Heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui était son jour de congé, elle avait pu donc dormir tout son soûl. Il était maintenant treize heures et elle venait de se lever et venait juste de mettre l'eau à bouillir pour faire du thé quand d'un coup une alarme retentie.

C'était l'alarme du périmètre magique qu'elle avait établie autour de sa maison et qui la prévenait de toute intrusion de personnes malintentionnées, alarme qui était silencieuse pour toute autre personne qu'elle. Hermione se munit donc de sa baguette et après avoir envoyé son patronus prévenir Harry que ses enchantements s'étaient déclenchés, elle se dirigea dehors vers l'arrière de la maison, d'où provenait la brèche du périmètre. A peine eut elle fait un pas dehors qu'un sort la frôla. Hermione se jeta à terre derrière la balancelle placée là et se mit accroupie.

« -Idiot tu aurais pu la tuer avec ton sort. On la veut vivante n'oublie pas. » cria une voix vers la droite.

Cela répondait au moins à une partie des questions qu'elle se posait, ses attaquants étaient plusieurs et ne semblaient pas vouloir la tuer. Sachant cela Hermione saisit sa chance pour contre-attaquer. Elle se glissa le long de la balancelle toujours accroupie et jaillit d'un coup de sa position tout en lançant une volée de sort et en se dirigeant vers l'appentis à quelque mètre de là.

« BOMBARDA MAXIMA, STUPEFIX, INCARCEREM, STUPEFIX, PROTEGO ! »

Hermione se retrouva dos à l'appentis, repris sa respiration et attendit la réaction de ses attaquants. Elle avait lancé son premier sort en direction de la voix qu'elle avait entendu, son sort avait touché le cerisier qui se trouvait au fond du jardin. L'arbre avait explosé dans une gerbe de bois qui lui avait permis de prendre ces opposants par surprise et ainsi d'analyser la situation. Un se trouvait à proximité de l'arbre et avait été projeté au sol dans l'explosion. Avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol Hermione avait déjà lancé deux autres sorts et l'avait immobilisé. Elle avait ensuite aperçue du coin de l'œil un autre homme positionné à quelques mètres du premier. Il avait été surpris par l'explosion mais n'ayant pas été touché s'était vite repris et avait évité le sort suivant qu'Hermione venait de lancer dans sa direction et s'était mis à riposter. Hermione avait juste eu le temps de dresser son bouclier et de se mettre à couvert pour éviter les sorts venant dans sa direction. Il devait y avoir une troisième personne car les sorts semblaient venir de deux directions opposées. Très vite les sorts arrêtèrent et en tendant l'oreille elle put entendre la conversation que ses assaillants avaient.

« -Cette salope a eu Lyle ! »

« -Ne te préoccupe pas de lui pour le moment, il faut l'attraper et vite, les renforts vont bientôt arriver. » Cette voix appartenait à une femme qui d'après le ton de sa voix semblait être aux commandes. La femme s'adressa ensuite à Hermione. « Sort de ta cachette et montre nous ce que sait faire la grande _Hermione Granger_. »

Son nom avait été presque craché et dit sur un ton dégoûté qui sonnait familier à Hermione, elle décida de se concentrer sur le combat pour le moment et de chercher à qui cette voix lui faisait penser plus tard mais pour le moment elle devait gagner du temps pour permette à Harry d'arriver. Il devait avoir reçu son patronus et ne devrait plus tarder. Elle décida donc de faire parler ses attaquants tout en restant cachée.

« -Vous semblez savoir qui je suis et donc savoir que je ne vais pas me livrer simplement comme ça, surtout quand j'ai déjà réussi à mettre un de vous hors service. Par contre si vous semblez me connaître l'honneur n'est pas partagé visiblement. » Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire ironiquement.

Avant d'avoir pu avoir la moindre réponse un bruit de transplanage suivit d'un « Hermione!» retenti de l'autre côté de la maison. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre Hermione entendit une bordée de jurons suivie par la voix de la femme qui ordonna à son complice d'aller ramasser « l'autre idiot », ses mots pas ceux d'Hermione, et de partir, puis elle s'adressa ensuite à Hermione d'une voix beaucoup plus forte.

«-Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière Potter, Granger, mais en attendant occupe toi de tes affaires Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Sur ces mots Hermione entendit le son de deux transplanages et sortie de sa cachette tout en criant à Harry qu'elle était dans le jardin et que tout allait bien. Ce dernier arriva à toute vitesse suivi par pas moins de six autres aurors toute baguette brandie, et s'arrêta net en voyant l'état du jardin de sa meilleure amie. La balancelle prés de la porte était renversée tout comme le reste du mobilier de jardin dont certaines pièces portaient même des marques de brûlures montrant la férocité des sorts lancés. L'arrière du jardin était également touché, un des arbres semblait avoir explosé et des éclats de bois se trouvaient partout, mais le pire restait l'appentis contre lequel se tenait sa meilleure amie. Ce dernier était recouvert de marques de sorts et ne semblait plus que tenir par chance. En bref le jardin d'Hermione ressemblait à un champ de ruines. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que soit Hermione pris la parole tout en se tenant le côté droit.

« -Harry, je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Et elle s'écroula.

AN: Et voilà l'action qui commence tout doucement. J'ai oublié de signaler mais dans les chapitres précédents certains dialogues sont directement tiré du dernier épisode de la saison 11 de SPN.

Merci à Céleste pour sa review et j'espère que l'histoire continue à te plaire et à vous tous aussi.

Bonne lecture et bonne fin de week-end!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres Lebanon Kansas, quelques jours plus tard,_

Après l'excitation des jours précédents le calme était revenu au Bunker. Silence radio côté surnaturel alors les Winchester en profitaient pour prendre des vacances et apprendre à se connaître. Dean et Sam avaient leurs habitudes au Bunker mais la présence permanente d'une femme et surtout de leur mère, venait tout chambouler. Sur certains points les deux frères ne se plaignaient pas, le Bunker n'avait jamais été aussi propre et surtout les repas pris au fast-food étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Leur mère n'avait peut-être pas les talents culinaires de Jody Mills, mais rien que le fait de manger un plat fait maison, rendait sa cuisine déjà merveilleuse à leurs yeux. Mais il n'y avait pas que des avantages, à chaque fois que Dean buvait de l'alcool il sentait le regard désapprobateur de sa mère et se sentait tout de suite coupable, de même il devait faire attention à son langage et avait dû ranger ses magazines les plus douteux. Il n'imaginait pas la tête de sa mère si elle voyait sa collection de Busty Asian Beauties, ce serait sans aucun doute un moment gênant pour eux les deux.

Sam aussi subissait les regards désapprobateurs de sa mère qui après sa deuxième nuit au Bunker l'avait retrouvé endormi sur un livre dans la bibliothèque et il avait eu le droit à tout un sermon sur l'importance du sommeil. Il avait été à peine réveillé et surtout n'était pas habitué à se faire sermonner par quelqu'un d'autre que son frère, qui lui-même avait abandonné l'espoir de faire dormir Sam dans son lit si ce dernier avait un projet de recherches en tête. Sam avait donc abandonné ses recherches sur le monde d'Hermione ce matin là pour aller se coucher dans son lit sur l'insistance de sa mère. Depuis cet événement elle veillait à l'envoyer au lit à une heure qu'elle jugeait décente avant d'aller elle-même se coucher.

Le plus gros changement avait été donc pour les garçons d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'eux tout le temps. Dans un sens ils en étaient reconnaissants et heureux mais dans un autre ils avaient depuis longtemps appris à ne compter que l'un sur l'autre et étaient donc perturbés et pas habitués.

Néanmoins la vie au Bunker était paisible et après quelques petits ajustements les trois Winchester avaient pu prendre le temps de discuter et de se connaître, ils avaient après tout plus de trente ans à rattraper et la vie des garçons avait été loin d'être paisible pendant toutes ces années. Ces discussions avaient permis à Mary de s'habituer au fait que ces enfants étaient actuellement plus âgés qu'elle et donc par conséquent au fait qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Les garçons, eux apprirent à connaître la vie de leur mère ainsi que l'histoire familiale des Campbell qui avaient été une lignée de grands chasseurs. Mary leur appris également que les ces derniers avaient pendant très longtemps travaillé aux côtés des Hommes de Lettres et que de ce fait elle avait toujours eu connaissance de leurs existences.

Entre deux discussions ils s'étaient également lancés dans des recherches sur le monde magique, Sam avec plus d'entrain que les deux autres. Visiblement son amour des livres ne lui venaient pas de sa mère, il en était un peu déçu mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver amusant les grimaces quasi similaires de son frère et de sa mère quand il leur apportait encore plus de livres à lire. Après plusieurs heures ils avaient pu non seulement confirmer que tout ce qu'Hermione leur avait raconté sur la création des Hommes de Lettres et leurs liens avec le monde auquel elle appartenait étaient vrai mais ils avaient également beaucoup appris sur la culture de ce même monde et son histoire propre.

Sam s'était chargé de cette partie et avait été satisfait de découvrir que ses instincts avaient été bons quand il avait décidé de faire confiance à la sorcière. Il avait également bien insisté auprès de son frère sur les passages des livres indiquant que ces sorciers et sorcières naissaient avec leurs pouvoirs et qu'aucun rite démoniaque n'en était la cause. Dean n'avait pas pour autant concédé la victoire mais avait cependant accepté de juger Hermione sur qui elle était et non sur quoi. Mais Dean restant Dean ne pouvait retenir quelques pics.

« Bon Sammy je crois que ta nouvelle amie nous a fait faux bond, comme quoi on ne peut pas faire confiance à une sorcière ! »

« Dean ça ne fait que quelques jours, elle a sûrement des responsabilités, elle viendra j'en suis sûr. »

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'ils entendirent un « pop » sonore venant de la salle de la guerre, suivit d'un « Il faudra vraiment que je dresse des enchantements anti-apparition, on entre ici comme dans un moulin ». Dean et Sam reconnurent la voix d'Hermione et allèrent à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour » leur dit-elle en les voyant s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire, « Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes en Angleterre. »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. » lui répondit Sam tout en lançant un regard triomphant à son frère lui montrant bien qu'il avait eu raison de croire qu'elle reviendrait.

« Votre mère n'est pas là ? »

Dean qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là lui répondit qu'elle était dans la cuisine et qu'il allait la chercher avant de tourner les talons.

« J'ai bien l'impression que ton frère ne m'aime pas trop… On peut se tutoyer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que tu as mérité ce droit dès que tu m'as sauvé la vie » lui dit-il avec un sourire avant d'ajouter « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Dean il se fait peu à peu à l'idée que toutes les sorcières ne sont pas démoniaques. Te rencontrer à perturber plus d'une de ses croyances et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les sorcières en générale. »

« Dois-je te rappeler Sammy que toutes les sorcières que l'on a rencontré jusque là ont toutes voulu nous tuer au moins une fois ? Alors excuse-moi si après ça je suis pas leur plus grand fan ! »

« Je suis bien consciente de vos mauvaises expériences c'est pour cela que je suis venue pour vous prouver que vous pouviez me faire confiance et que toutes les sorcières sont loin d'être comme celles que vous connaissez. »

« On le sait. Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer faire des recherches. » lui répondit Sam avec un sourire.

« Oh ! Je suis surprise mais heureuse, au moins je vais pouvoir parler de mon monde sans avoir à tout vous expliquer. Il y a deux trois choses importantes qui s'y sont déroulées ses dernières années et qui ont également impacter le monde moldu. »

« Moldu signifie les personnes non magiques c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui exactement. Je vois que les recherches ont été fructueuses ! »

« On peut dire ça. D'ailleurs j'ai pleins de questions, ton monde paraît fascinant ! »

« Tout doux vous deux ! Avant de vous lancer dans le concours du plus grand geek on devrait aller dans la bibliothèque retrouver maman. Ensuite on parlera de ce que vous voudrez ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers la bibliothèque où Mary s'était installée et avait déposé ce qui semblait être des gâteaux sur la table. Aux regards curieux des ses fils à cette vision elle ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

« Nous avons une invitée ! » avant de se tourner vers Hermione, « Bonjour Hermione, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais très bien merci Mary, vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous donner du mal, après tout je m'impose plus que j'ai été invitée. »

« Ne laissez pas la bonne humeur de Dean vous mettre mal à l'aise, vous êtes la bienvenue ici ! »

Avant que Dean ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, comme le fait qu'il était chez lui et par conséquent faisait comme il voulait, Sam lui donna un coup de pied lui indiquant que ça n'en valait pas la peine et qu'il ferait mieux de s'asseoir. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à apprécier Hermione et son frère devrait si faire. Et puis c'était tellement drôle de le voir se faire remettre en place par leur mère.

« Merci, mais ne vous en faîtes pas je comprends les réticences de votre fils. »

« Bon assez parlé de moi passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il était arrivé aux Hommes de Lettres ici non ? » interrompit Dean exaspéré. Il aimait être le centre de la conversation mais pas quand tout le monde semblait se liguer contre lui!

« Oui bien sûr, parlons business. Si vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus de cinquante ans je serais très reconnaissante de le savoir. »

« A toi l'honneur Sammy ! »

Sam se lança donc dans l'histoire de leur rencontre avec Henry Winchester, leur grand-père, qui était arrivé du future le jour de la destruction des Hommes de Lettres par Abaddon et qui avant de mourir pour sauver Sam leur avait confié la clef du Bunker leur expliquant que c'était leur héritage.

« Je suis désolée pour votre grand-père » leur dit Hermione, « Merci de m'avoir raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais que l'ami qui m'a mis sur les traces des Hommes de Lettres était très inquiet pour eux mais malheureusement c'était une période sombre pour notre monde et du coup il n'avait pas pu enquêter lui-même sur leur disparition. »

Rien que le fait de penser à son ancien directeur Hermione se sentait nostalgique et triste, de plus, parler de l'époque de la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs mais également l'inquiétée. Son attaque n'avait pas été la seule ces derniers temps. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était que ce n'était pas seulement le monde sorcier mais aussi moldu qui avait été touché. Cinq familles avaient été sauvagement tuées dont trois étaient moldues.

Elle avait eu de la chance, elle était encore en vie malgré un petit séjour à l'hôpital et un jardin en ruine. Elle s'en était sortie avec seulement une cicatrice au côté droit, cicatrice qui s'ajoutait aux autres. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'un sort de magie noir l'avait frôlée et lui avait ouvert le flanc. Elle avait tellement été prise dans l'action qu'elle n'avait même pas sentie la moindre blessure alors que d'après le médicomage elle avait perdu énormément de sang très rapidement. Il avait été surpris qu'elle ait pu restée consciente et jeter des sorts pour riposter. Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait remercier son expérience aux combats pour ça mais surtout l'adrénaline qui avait bloquée toute sensation de douleur et lui avait permise de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive.

Ce dernier était furieux et avait mis ces meilleurs aurors sur l'enquête. Malheureusement elle avait été reléguée au second plan quand les attaques suivantes avaient commencées et que celles là étaient accompagnées de mort. Donc oui Hermione s'estimait chanceuse car même si pour le moment aucun lien n'avait été établi entre son attaque et les autres elle et Harry ne croyaient plus aux coïncidences depuis longtemps. Elle s'était donc lancée dans l'enquête mais simplement en tant qu'analyste. Après quelques jours à piétiner et sans nouvelle attaque elle s'était rappelée qu'elle avait dit aux Winchester qu'elle reviendrait et était donc revenue au Bunker. Malgré tout l'enquête n'était jamais loin dans son esprit et ses soucis devaient se lire sur son visage car Mary n'hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer.

« Vous avez l'air bien soucieuse Hermione. »

« J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels et professionnels ces derniers jours. Nous avons un nouveau groupe d'individu qui tue des familles sorcières et moldues depuis quelques jours. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Je devais aider le Ministère dans son investigation » voyant le regard surpris de Dean elle ajouta, « Avant de faire de travailler aux Départements des Mystères et d'être l'équivalent d'un chercheur si vous voulez, j'étais aurore, l'équivalent de la police magique, et je dirigeais la section des crimes sorciers empiétant dans le monde moldu. Ils n'ont personne d'aussi qualifiée pour ce genre de situation et comme ces événements se sont déroulés dans les deux mondes ils m'ont demandé de l'aide. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes. Je suis là pour vous dire que j'ai réglé votre petit souci avec les Hommes de Lettres anglais et pour voir si nous pouvions réinstaurer la collaboration entre le Ministère et les Hommes de Lettres.»

« Merci d'avoir réglé les choses avec les autres. On en a discuté tous les trois et avec Cas aussi. Malgré quelques réticences de la part de certain » dit Sam en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé vers son frère «on pense que travailler ensemble et réunir de nouveau les Hommes de Lettres et le Monde magique ne peut être que bénéfique pour nous. Donc si on peut faire quoi que se soit pour t'aider ce sera avec plaisir. »

Hermione pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se décider. Elle sortit de son sac un dossier, l'ouvrit et le passa à Sam.

« Si l'un de vous connaît ce symbole, il nous est inconnu et de ce fait nous sommes coincés pour le moment. » déclara-t-elle visiblement contrariée par ce fait.

Au début du dossier se trouvait une série de photo montrant des personnes qui avaient été sauvagement assassinés et les pièces où ils avaient été tués avaient été saccagées comme si le tueur cherché quelque chose. Sam était habitué à voir des photos de scènes de crimes aussi il se concentra surtout sur le symbole qu'Hermione lui indiquait, qui avait été, semble-t-il, inscrit sur le front des victimes au fer rouge comme pour marquer ces pauvres gens comme du bétail. C'était déjà perturbant mais le pire restait à venir car il avait reconnu ce symbole et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ? »

Dean avait du voir que quelque chose le dérangé et étant la mère poule qu'il était, et nierait être, s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Je connais ce symbole et toi aussi Dean. Et c'est tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. » dit-il tout en passant une des photographie à son frère.

Dean regarda la photo, il connaissait ce symbole mais avait du mal à le replacer, jusqu'à ce que ça lui revienne d'un coup et prononça en même temps que son frère « C'est le symbole de l'Ordre de Thulé ! » et d'ajouter seul dans un murmure dégoûté « Trous ducs de Nazis nécromanciens ! »

AN: Hello! Désolée pour l'attente mais je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment alors je poste ce chapitre maintenant et pour les prochains ne vous étonnez pas s'il y aura un peu d'attente! En attendant j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut et que la tournure de l'histoire vous convient!

Merci à Chloé pour sa review! Toi qui ne savait pas quoi écrire tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et m'a donnée la pêche toute la journée alors merci encore!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres Lebanon Texas,_

« Mais oui évidemment l'Ordre de Thulé, je dois avoir un livre là-dessus dans mon sac. »

Au plus grand étonnement des personnes présentes, sauf de Sam qui avait déjà eu le droit à une petite démonstration, Hermione plongea la main dans le sac posé à ses côtés et en sortit un livre après y avoir fouillé dedans pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle sorte un livre qui était étonnant mais plutôt le fait que son sac devait faire la taille d'une grande pochette et que le livre qu'elle venait d'en sortir était plus épais que la majorité de ceux les entourant. Elle avait aussi semblé mettre du temps à trouver un si grand objet dans un si petit sac. Les Winchester étaient toujours entrain de la regarder avec étonnement et un sourire pour Sam, sans que cela ne paraissait la déranger, elle était déjà plongée dans son livre et marmonnait dans son coin ce qui devait être des passages de ce dernier. Elle releva la tête une fois sa lecture terminée pour trouver deux paires d'yeux la fixer étrangement et une troisième lui lançant regard amusé.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en réponse à ces regards qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Mary s'en rendit compte et suite à ces mots sembla se reprendre et rassura Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas ça, nous sommes juste très surpris de vous voir plonger le bras dans un sac aussi petit et en ressortir un livre aussi épais. »

« Oh, oui bien sûr, j'ai tendance à m'emballer quand je suis excitée à propos de quelque chose et oublier que je puisse faire des choses bizarres pour certaine personne. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Sam mon sac est enchanté pour être plus large sans peser plus du coup il contient énormément de choses utiles comme ma bibliothèque personnelle. »

« C'est vraiment trop cool ! Je pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses et surtout pas une bibliothèque entière. » Sam s'exclama sans se soucier du fait que sa première exclamation le faisait passer pour un gamin de douze ans. La magie d'Hermione le fascinait, déjà en faisant ses recherches il avait trouvé cela fantastique mais le voir de ses propres yeux était cent fois mieux.

« Je suis entouré de geeks, une se ballade avec sa bibliothèque et trouve ça normal et l'autre trouve ça trop cool et envisage de demander s'il peut avoir la même chose, ne nies pas Sammy je te connais et je sais que tu en rêves maintenant que tu sais que ça existe ! »

« Tais-toi Jerk. » lui répondit son frère en rougissant car il avait envisagé en effet de demander à Hermione d'avoir un sac similaire.

Hermione semblait amusée par l'échange entre les deux frères. Elle voyait bien que Dean faisait tout pour ridiculiser son frère mais le faisait en portant une expression attendrie sur son visage démentant son ton un peu exaspéré. Leurs relations lui rappelait un peu celle qu'elle avait avec Harry qui lui aussi ne perdait jamais une occasion de la taquiner sur ses tendances de Miss Je-sais-tout, titre qu'elle portait maintenant avec fierté et nostalgie en repensant au professeur Rogue qui avait été le premier à la surnommer comme ça.

« Les garçons ! » coupa Mary sentant que si elle n'intervenait pas ils pourraient continuer comme ça un long moment. « Si nous pouvions revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse. Vous semblez tous savoir ce qu'est cet Ordre de Thulé sauf moi, j'aimerais bien être tenue au courant. »

« Oui bien sûr. Voyez comme indiqué dans ce livre l'Ordre de Thulé est une société presque aussi ancienne que les Hommes de Lettres sauf qu'au lieu d'étudier la magie pour protéger les gens, ils l'ont laissé les corrompre. Au fur et à mesure du temps ils sont devenus de plus en violents et ont été impliqué dans les passages de l'histoire les plus sombres autant du côté sorcier que du côté moldu. Ils avaient moins d'influence côté sorcier comme ces derniers ont toujours été réticent à s'associer à des moldus mais si leurs agendas se complétaient alors sorciers et membres de l'Ordre de Thulé n'ont pas hésité à s'unir et leurs dégâts n'en n'ont été que multiplié. Leur dernière association connue à provoquer la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la montée en puissance d'un mage noir nommé Grindelwalt. » Pour étayer ses explications elle passa son livre à Mary tout en lui indiquant les passages intéressants. Puis se tourna vers les deux frères pour savoir comment eux aussi connaissaient l'existence de l'Ordre de Thulé.

« Nous avons rencontré l'Ordre de Thulé lors d'une de nos affaires il y a quelques années. En explorant les archives des Hommes de Lettres je suis tombé sur un fichier parlant de l'Inniative de Judah. C'était une organisation créée pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en Biélorussie constituée de rabbins. Ils ont créé un Golem pour protéger et sauver leur peuple des expériences horribles que les Nazis et l'Ordre de Thulé leur ont fait subir. Après avoir découvert leurs existences j'ai cherché par curiosité s'il y avait encore des rabbins survivants et je suis tombé sur un article sur plus jeune d'entre eux qui, quelques semaines auparavant, venait de mourir dans ce qui avait été décrit comme une combustion spontané en Pennsylvanie. On est donc allé en Pennsylvanie et on est tombé sur l'Ordre de Thulé.»

« Fichus Nazis nécromanciens. »

Sam continua son histoire faisant fie de l'interruption de son frère.

« L'Ordre de Thulé tenait un Livre Rouge où ils avaient noté toutes leurs expériences magiques et leurs résultats. Au moment où ils avaient trouvé un moyen de ramener leurs morts à la vie le Golem a attaqué le camp et le Livre a été perdu jusqu'à ce que le rabbin le retrouve en Pennsylvanie. L'Ordre était sur ses traces et l'ont tué mais il a eu le temps de cacher le livre et d'envoyer un message à son petit fils. »

« C'est pas la seule chose qu'il lui a envoyé. Le message venait avec le Golem et le gosse n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, toujours pris papy pour un vieux fou, alors quand il a eu le Golem le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a eu un choc. »

« Oui mais finalement on a réussi à tuer deux membres de l'Ordre avec l'aide du Golem et Aaron a réussit à prendre le contrôle de ce dernier. D'ailleurs va falloir les retrouver lui et le Golem. Avant de partir Aaron a décidé de continuer sur les traces des rabbins pour démanteler une bonne fois pour toute l'Ordre de Thulé. Je dois avoir son numéro quelque part. »

Pendant que Sam racontait leur aventure avec l'Ordre de Thulé, Dean n'écoutait que d'une oreille et ses interventions étaient plus pour montrer qu'il suivait ce qu'il se passait mais il était surtout concentré sur les photos toujours devant lui. L'une d'elle l'intriguait, s'il se fiait à la date sur la photo il s'agissait de la dernière victime. La scène semblait identique aux autres mais s'il regardait bien le symbole de l'Ordre un détail le chiffonnait.

« Sam regarde le symbole sur cette photo. »

Sam s'exécuta sachant que si son frère lui demandait son avis sur quelque chose il devait surement avoir repérer un détail qui le dérangeait mais dont il n'était pas sûr. Dean avait toujours été le plus observateur des deux et s'il avait une intuition sur quelque chose mieux valait la suivre car il se trompait rarement. Les gens avaient tendances à sous estimer son frère mais Sam avait depuis longtemps appris à se fier à son instinct. Il regarda donc plus attentivement la photo que Dean lui tendait et s'attardant plus précisément sur le symbole et compris ce qui avait fait tiquer son frère. Le pommeau de l'épée constituant une partie du signe de l'Ordre semblait contenir un autre signe trop petit pour être bien distinguable à l'œil nu mais bien présent. Il prit les autres photos pour comparer les symboles.

« Tu as raison il y a bien quelque chose de bizarre sur le pommeau de l'épée. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que cette différence n'apparaît que sur ce symbole et pas chez les autres victimes. Il faudrait agrandir la photo pour pouvoir distinguer ce que ça représente exactement. »

Avant que Sam ne puisse prendre son matériel informatique pour pouvoir agrandir la photo Hermione s'en empara et d'un coup de baguette la zone voulue de la photo s'agrandit instantanément tout en restant parfaitement nette. Sam et Dean se regardèrent abasourdis. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire le moindre commentaire Hermione les coupa en émettant un petit cri de stupeur suivi d'un soupir de ce qu'il semblait être de la lassitude avant de prendre la parole pour expliquer ce qui avait suscité une telle réaction de sa part.

« Le signe que vous voyez là appartient à un groupe de sorciers de la pire espèce. Je croyais qu'on les avait tous eu mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Ces sorciers font partis d'un groupe appelé les Mangemorts et sont à l'origine de la guerre sorcière la plus meurtrière à ce jour. La marque que vous voyez là est la marque de leur leader, le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps, Tom Jédusor, ou comme il aimait se faire appeler Lord Voldemort ou encore le Seigneur de Ténèbres. A la suite d'une terrible bataille nous avons réussi à l'éliminer et à emprisonner ces partisans même ceux qui avaient fuit après la bataille. C'était il y a plus de dix huit ans. Nous pensions tous les avoir eu mais visiblement nous nous sommes trompés. »

En racontant son histoire Hermione se frottait machinalement son avant bras tout en les fixant d'un regard lointain, comme si ils n'étaient pas là et que ses souvenirs revenaient la hanter. Dean avait remarqué tous ces petits gestes et après s'être attardé sur son avant bras il tourna son regard vers son visage. Un visage qui à ce moment même était marqué par la perte et le deuil. Il ne put s'empêcher de compatir et ressentit pour la première fois une connexion avec la femme en face de lui. A ce moment il ne voyait plus l'image de la femme sûre d'elle et arrogante qu'elle renvoyait ni l'image de la sorcière aux pouvoirs étranges et suspicieux qu'il avait d'elle, non devant lui il voyait la vraie femme qu'elle était, une femme courageuse qui avait vécue de terribles épreuves et qui malgré les difficultés avaient continué à se battre. Derrière son regard vide et son visage marqué par la tristesse se trouvait la flamme d'une guerrière mais aussi les traces d'une personne douée de compassion et réellement bonne. A partir de ce moment là il décida d'essayer réellement de la connaître, de ne pas laisser ses préjugés prendre le dessus. De plus si l'Ordre de Thulé était impliqué avec ces mages noirs ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble alors autant partir sur de bonne base. Pendant que Dean examinait la sorcière son frère lui aussi la regardait. Tout comme Dean, Sam voyait une femme marquée et très triste, tellement éloigné de la femme qui quelques jours auparavant lui avait sauvé la vie. Les paroles d'Hermione lui rappelèrent quelque chose et d'un coup il se souvint des mots de Castiel quand ce dernier avait rencontré la jeune femme.

« Castiel a dit que tu avais joué un rôle important dans une guerre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux et tu devais être tellement jeune ! » Ne pût il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Ce fut avec un petit rire sans joie qu'Hermione lui répondit. « En effet j'étais jeune comme la plupart de ceux impliqué dans cette guerre. Nous n'avions pas réellement le choix. Vois-tu dans le monde d'où je viens il y plusieurs types de sorciers si je puis dire. Il y a ceux venant de famille magique, leur magie se transmet de génération en génération. Ils aiment se faire appeler les Sangs Purs. Puis il y a ceux qui comme moi sont nés dans des familles ordinaires sans pouvoirs magiques, on nous appelle les Nés-moldus, les moldus étant les personnes sans pouvoir magique. Voldemort voulait éradiquer tous les Nés-moldus ou comme ils nous avaient baptisé les Sang-de-Bourbe. »

A ces mots elle frotta plus vigoureusement son avant bras, action qui n'échappa pas à Dean même si elle ne semblait pas sans rendre compte.

« En rentrant à Poudlard, l'école de Magie, je suis devenue amie avec le garçon qui avait été désigné comme l'Elu qui allait battre Voldemort, bien sûr à ce moment là nous ne le savions pas, de plus tout le monde pensait que Voldemort avait disparu. Evidemment l'année de mes quinze ans il est revenu et à partir de ce moment entre mon statue de Sang-de-Bourbe et de meilleure amie de l'Indésirable n°1 je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me battre pour ma survie, pour ce que je pensais juste, mais surtout pour mes amis et ma famille. »

Durant son récit aucun des Winchester n'avaient pipés mots chacun plongé dans son histoire. Mary qui n'était pas intervenue depuis un bon moment dans la conversation se leva et alla rejoindre la femme en face d'elle, s'assit à côté d'elle et déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Son geste fut récompensé par un sourire d'Hermione. Son sourire était triste et mélancolique mais il était réel et teintée d'une pointe de remerciement silencieux adressé à Mary. A ce moment là les deux femmes se comprirent et chacune put lire dans le regard de l'autre, elles comprirent qu'elles étaient similaire sur bien des points et le principal était qu'elles se battraient jusqu'au bout pour leur famille. Mary sut à ce moment qu'elle venait de trouver sa première amie quand l'instant d'après elles échangèrent un regard rempli de respect mutuel et avec une touche de reconnaissance dans celui d'Hermione. Mary était fière et contente, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une amie dans ce monde déroutant où elle venait de débarquer. Elle avait beau être avec ces fils, il planait encore une certaine gêne entre eux trois car ils étaient après tout des étrangers et ils étaient également des hommes ce qui rendaient certaines choses un peu inconfortables.

« Eh ben, tu vois Sammy toi qui pensais que ton adolescence craignait ! »

« Dean ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu moins débile pour une fois. Désolé Hermione, il ne voulait pas être insensible. » Ajouta Sam tout en lançant un regard désapprobateur en direction de son frère, regard accompagné par celui de Mary.

A leurs grandes surprises Hermione éclata de rire et leur répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je sais que Dean a dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et en aucun cas pour m'offenser. Un de mes meilleurs amis était exactement pareil il ne pouvait supporter une atmosphère trop chargée émotionnellement vu que sa capacité émotionnelle ne devait pas excéder celle d'une petite cuillère, comme Dean visiblement. » Elle ajouta sa fin de phrase tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Dean.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Ma capacité émotionnelle est au moins aussi grande qu'une cuillère à soupe ! » Rétorqua Dean avec une moue offensée d'enfant de cinq.

A ces mots et à la vue de son visage ils éclatèrent de rie. Une fois calmée Hermione adressa un sourire de gratitude à Dean qui sembla comprendre et lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Sam et Mary n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange et semblaient curieux de voir comment aller évoluer leur relation maintenant que Dean semblait accepter la sorcière. Cette dernière repris son sérieux et reporta la discussion sur le thème précédent.

« Bien maintenant que l'on sait qui est derrière ces meurtres il faut que je retourne au Ministère les informer de nos découvertes. Pendant ce temps ce serait bien si vous retrouviez la trace de votre ami pour que l'on sache s'il a de nouvelles informations sur l'Ordre de Thulé. Il faut que je fasse des recherches sur les Mangemorts potentiellement encore vivants et sur ce qu'ils cherchaient dans ces maisons. Ca risque de prendre du temps. Je vais vous laisser mon numéro de téléphone comme ça on peut se tenir au courant dès que l'on a des nouvelles. »

« Tu peux venir faire tes recherches ici si tu veux, on a assez de place pour une personne en plus et tu auras notre bibliothèque à ta disposition. Tout est plutôt calme du côté du surnaturel et Sam est plutôt doué pour les recherches, il peut t'aider pendant que maman et moi cherchons Golem boy. »

Hermione sembla surprise par l'offre mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux autres et vu aucune objection elle accepta l'offre. C'était une occasion en or pour parcourir leur bibliothèque mais également d'avoir de l'aide pour les recherches car elle se serait retrouvée seule à les faire, ne pouvant pas dévoiler l'existence des Hommes de Lettres avant d'avoir une discussion avec son patron et le Ministre en vue de rétablir officiellement les liens entre les deux organisations. Sans cela les Hommes de Lettres devaient rester dans l'ombre car plus d'un sorcier serait septique et se sentirait menacé de savoir que des moldus avaient de grandes connaissances magiques. Or ce rendez-vous devait attendre car ils avaient tous des choses plus pressantes à faire. Elle irait faire part de ces découvertes à Harry en récupérant les dossiers des Mangemorts et lui demanderait de lui laisser gérer l'enquête. Elle rassembla ses affaires et après avoir assuré qu'elle serait là le lendemain avec le matériel pour leurs recherches elle les salua et s'en alla dans un pop sonore.

Sam et Mary n'avaient rien dit suite à la proposition de Dean. Mary était surprise mais contente que son fils fasse un effort, elle était également contente d'avoir bientôt une autre femme sous le même toit qu'elle surtout une femme comme Hermione avec qui elle était sûre de bien s'entendre. Après que cette dernière soit partie elle se leva également et annonça qu'elle allait préparer à manger. Une fois les deux femmes parties Sam s'adressa enfin à son frère et ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Sérieusement Dean, tu lui propose déjà de rester ici ? Je ne pensais qu'elle était ton genre de femme, en tout cas je pense pas que tu sois son genre à elle. »

« Tais-toi Sammy. » Fut la réplique de son frère alors qu'il tournait les talons, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher Sam de voir qu'il rougissait.

Sam seul dans la pièce repensa à ce qu'il avait appris sur la sorcière aujourd'hui et pensa que malgré ce qu'il venait de dire à son frère elle semblait être parfaite pour Dean. Elle était forte, courageuse, ne s'était pas vexée quand Dean avait tenté de faire de l'humour, elle avait même joué le jeu, ne serait pas inquiétée par le surnaturel, semblait plus que largement être capable de se défendre et surtout avait semblé voir Dean pour qui il était vraiment et non seulement l'apparence qu'il se donnait. Oui peut-être qu'enfin ils avaient un peu de chance et qu'Hermione pourrait être la bonne personne pour Dean. Seul le temps le dira.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres Lebanon Kansas,_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione était au Bunker des Winchesters. Après de longues journées de recherches pour tout le monde Dean et Mary n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé la piste de leur ami et de son golem. Ce dernier n'avait pas répondu au numéro qu'il avait laissé à Sam ils avaient donc dû le pister et cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Pendant ce temps Sam et Hermione s'étaient plongés dans les dossiers des Mangemorts faisant des piles séparées pour ceux dont la mort était avérée et ceux dont un doute pouvait subsister. Hermione avait également ramené les informations qu'elle avait pu avoir sur les membres des familles de mangemorts encore vivants. Tout cela prenait énormément de temps mais ils étaient contents de pouvoir effectuer ces recherches à deux. Ils étaient tous les deux efficaces et à chaque pause trouvé toujours le temps de parler et d'apprendre à se connaître. Plus ils discutaient plus ils aimaient ce qu'ils découvraient car ils étaient très similaires et étaient ainsi devenus amis très rapidement. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Mary elle aussi s'était plutôt bien développée. Elles discutaient souvent et Hermione aidait Mary à s'adapter à sa nouvelle époque. Elle lui avait également ramené toutes les choses qu'une femme avait besoin et que les garçons n'avaient pas au Bunker ce qui avait fini de sceller leur amitié. Les choses avec Dean était beaucoup plus compliquée, après le premier soir où il lui avait proposé de rester ils avaient eu très peu de contact tous les deux et Hermione soupçonnait même qu'il tentait de l'éviter sans en connaître la raison. Elle devait avouer que son attitude la blessait car elle pensait qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien après qu'elle leur ait raconté un bout de sa vie. Peut-être qu'après tout son opinion sur les sorcières n'avait pas changé. Mais Hermione n'était pas du genre à se démonter et à baisser les bras.

Sam était un peu déçu de voir que son frère ne faisait pas d'effort avec Hermione mais savait qu'il faudrait à Dean du temps. Il avait tellement était déçu par les gens ou avait perdu des êtres chers et préférait rester à l'écart mais il finirait par s'y habituer et Sam espérait qu'il s'ouvrirait à la sorcière. Ils étaient un peu à court d'amis et si tout se passait bien et que les Hommes de Lettres et le monde magique rétablissaient leurs liens alors ils seraient amenés à fréquenter Hermione très souvent. Mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres soucis que les états d'âme de son frère, il venait de tomber sur ce qui semblait être une chasse. En plus de ses recherches il prenait une heure chaque matin pour éplucher les journaux sur le net et vérifier que rien d'étrange ne se passait.

« Dean viens voir, je crois que je viens de trouver une chasse. »

Dean s'approcha de l'ordinateur et lu l'article qui avait intéressé son frère.

« Hum, oui tu as raison, cinq disparitions en dix jours et deux corps retrouvés vidés de leur sang, ça annonce rien de bon. »

« Vampires vous pensez ? »

Les garçons ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que les deux femmes les écoutaient, aussi quand Mary interrompit leur échange ils sursautèrent mais se reprirent vite. Mary n'était pas la seule qui semblait intéressée Hermione aussi avait relevé la tête des dossiers qu'elle était entrain d'examiner et les écoutait avec attention.

« Surement oui, et vu le nombre de victimes soit un nid ou soit quelqu'un qui se soucie peu d'attirer l'attention » reprit Sam.

« On devrait y aller Sammy, c'est pas loin d'ici. En partant maintenant on peut y arriver en milieu d'après midi. »

« Je viens avec vous. »

« Non c'est hors de question, tu ne viens pas avec nous sur une chasse. »

« Dean Winchester ne prend pas ce ton avec moi. Et puis nous avons déjà eu cette discussion il me semble. J'étais chasseuse bien avant toi alors si je veux venir je viens. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais Sam ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent et n'étant pas habitué à se faire remballer par leur mère ne surent quoi dire. Hermione, elle de son côté trouvait cela très drôle. Voir Mary s'imposer face à ses fils, qui avaient chacun une bonne tête de plus et paraissaient plus âgés qu'elle à ce moment, était très drôle. Cependant elle se retient de rire, elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté quand elle aussi allait leur annoncer qu'elle voulait venir et se moquer des garçons ne l'aiderait surement pas. Aussi avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre leurs esprits elle annonça qu'elle aussi viendrait.

« J'aimerais beaucoup assister à une chasse, vous pouvez donc compter une personne en plus pour le voyage. Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi et ce ne sera pas le premier vampire que je vais rencontrer donc il n'y a pas de soucis. »

Son ton avait été sans appel et les deux frères semblaient encore plus désemparés, ils perdaient déjà face à une des femmes alors si la deuxième si mettaient ils n'avaient plus rien à dire. Quand ces deux femmes avaient une idée en tête rien ne pouvait leur faire changer d'avis et quand en plus elles se liguaient contre eux s'était perdu d'avance. Ils l'avaient appris à leur dépend quand ils avaient refusé d'entrainer leur mère au combat. Cette dernière ne s'était pas démontée et était aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Le soir même ils s'étaient faits réveillés en pleine nuit par des bruits venant de la salle où ils s'entrainaient habituellement, pour trouver les deux femmes en train de combattre à mains nues. Ils avaient été forcés d'admettre qu'Hermione était douée et une bonne instructrice et que leur mère n'était pas mal non plus mais surtout ils avaient été forcés de reconnaître que quoi qu'ils disent ces deux femmes n'en feraient toujours qu'à leurs têtes. Se souvenant de cet épisode ils décidèrent d'abandonner le combat avant qu'il n'ait commencé et se résignèrent au fait qu'ils partaient chasser à quatre.

« Bien vu qu'apparemment on a plus notre mot à dire chez nous tout le monde prépare ses affaires. On part dans cinq minutes et ceux qui ne sont pas à la voiture reste là. » déclara Dean puis s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre pour sans aucun doute préparer ses affaires tout en grommelant.

Les trois autres firent de même et cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans l'Impala.

* * *

 _Hastings Nebraska_

Ils étaient arrivés en ville après quelques heures de voyage silencieux excepté le son de la musique de Dean qu'il avait poussé à son maximum et qui avait dissuadé les trois autres de parler. Sam savait que son frère était de mauvaise humeur après s'être fait piégé et d'avoir été obligé de céder aux deux femmes. Il préférait donc ne pas aggraver son humeur et faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur. Les deux femmes, elles, étaient chacune dans leurs pensées. Mary était nostalgique de se retrouver dans l'Impala et le son de la musique préférée de son mari n'arrangeait pas les choses. En fermant les yeux elle pouvait presque imaginer qu'il était encore vivant et que c'était lui au volant qui emmenait leur petite famille en sortie. Elle s'autorisa ce rêve un cours instant avant de revenir à la réalité et de se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait beau avoir voulu venir avec elle savait qu'elle était un peu rouillée, après tout elle n'avait plus chassée depuis qu'elle était devenue mère donc même sans compter ses années où elle était morte elle n'était pas à son plus haut niveau. Heureusement même si ses garçons avaient refusé de la remettre a niveau elle avait pu compter sur Hermione pour être sa partenaire de combat et elle s'était également entraînée seule au tir une fois qu'elle avait découvert la salle prévue à cet effet lors de ses explorations dans le Bunker.

Hermione quand à elle pensait à sa fille et au fait qu'elle devrait sûrement demander à Moly et Arthur si Rose pouvait passer les vacances d'été chez eux. Au rythme où ses recherches avançaient elle n'était pas prête de trouver les coupables. L'ami des Winchester était introuvable, tous les fichiers qu'elle avait consultés sur les Mangemorts montraient bien qu'ils étaient tous hors d'état de nuire et aucune autre attaque n'était à signaler pour le moment. Sur ce point elle ne savait pas si elle devait être réellement contente, bien sûr elle était soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de nouvelle victime mais craignait également que cela signifie que les Mangemorts et l'ordre aient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Et connaissant de quoi ces deux groupes étaient capables cette pensée n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais en attendant il fallait se concentrer sur l'affaire des probables vampires.

Une fois en ville ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes Sam et Hermione étaient allés à la morgue et Dean et Mary sur la dernière scène du crime. Dean avait déclaré que les deux femmes devaient rester au motel car elles n'avaient ni badge ni vêtements appropriés pour se faire passer pour des agents fédéraux. Il avait à peine finit sa déclaration content d'avoir une bonne excuse pour qu'elles ne viennent pas qu'Hermione en deux coups de baguette magique avait réglé le problème en transfigurant ses vêtements et ceux de Mary en tailleurs pantalons classes et en sortant deux badges d'aurors qui aux yeux des moldus qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence apparaissaient comme des badges fédéraux. Après une brève explication sur l'utilisation du badge à Mary, Sam s'était empressé d'empoigner la sorcière en déclarant qu'ils allaient à la morgue. Vue la tête de son frère ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à vocaliser son mécontentement et il voulait éviter d'être là quand ça se produirait.

Il avait donc traîné Hermione jusqu'au parking avant de la lâcher et de s'excuser du traitement un peu rude qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu brusque mais crois moi tu ne veux être là quand Dean fait cette tête. Etant donné qu'il n'arrivera jamais à crier sur maman tu aurais été sa cible de choix. »

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ne t'en fais pas ton frère est loin d'être la première tête brûlée que je rencontre. En plus je trouve ça très drôle de vous voir essayer de nous refuser ou de nous interdire quelque chose à moi et surtout à votre mère alors que vous savez très bien que c'est un combat perdu d'avance. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Au lieu de nier l'évidence Sam préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu n'aurais pas par hasard une voiture dans ton sac magique vu que l'on a perdu notre chauffeur? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Je suppose que la morgue se trouve à l'hôpital qu'on a vu en entrant en ville. »

Sans prendre la peine de relever le sarcasme ou même d'attendre une réponse, Hermione lui pris le bras et transplana. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle à côté de l'hôpital.

« Désolée, mais mieux valait que tu ne sois pas prévenu. L'envie de vomir va partir d'ici deux minutes ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle adressa un petit sourire en coin à Sam. Ce dernier était plié en deux, les deux mains sur les genoux. Il lui lança un regard assassin en retour. Malheureusement l'effet était perdu car à peine avait il redressé la tête qu'il dut de nouveau la baisser pour éviter de rendre son déjeuné sur les pavés.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute tu voulais en moyen de transport je t'en ai trouvé un ! Je promets de te prévenir la prochaine fois.»

« Il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois ! »

Ayant enfin sa nausée sous contrôle Sam se redressa et commença à se diriger vers l'hôpital tout en essayant de conserver sa dignité. Cela aurait pu marcher si derrière lui, il n'entendait pas les rires de la sorcière. La tête de Sam quand elle l'avait « menacé » de recommencer avait été juste magnifique. Il avait essayé de paraître menaçant mais la couleur de son visage encore à la limite du vert ainsi que son expression indigné avaient grandement cassé l'effet. Essayant de reprendre son calme, Hermione lui emboîta le pas et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur s'excusa.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue et d'avoir rit à l'instant. Je suis habituée à transplaner et j'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait la première fois. »

Voyant que la sorcière était sincère, Sam décida de ne rien ajouter et de se concentrer sur l'enquête. Ils arrivaient à l'accueil de toute manière et avaient besoin de paraître professionnel s'ils voulaient rentrer dans la morgue sans paraître suspicieux. Hermione était visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde car son visage rieur quelques instants avant avait laissé place à une expression impassible et légèrement hautaine montrant clairement à ceux autour d'elle qu'elle n'était pas là pour rigoler.

« Je te laisse prendre les commandes. » lui indiqua-t-elle une fois arrivé devant la morgue.

Sam hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu et s'avança vers l'interne de garde pour commencer son numéro bien rodé de faux agent du FBI.

* * *

« Donc pour résumer on a que dalle ! » s'exclama Dean.

« On est au moins sûr maintenant qu'on a bien affaire à des vampires, c'est déjà ça. » tempéra son frère.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au motel dans la chambre des garçons pour faire le point.

« Oui mais visiblement c'est un groupe de vampires bien mieux organisé que ce que l'on pensait. A part les disparitions et les deux corps retrouvés ils n'ont laissé aucune trace. » récapitula Mary.

Et c'était bien là le nœud du problème. Ca faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient en ville et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Au commissariat Mary et Dean n'avaient rien appris de nouveau, la police n'avait littéralement aucune piste. Les enlèvements s'étaient passés la nuit et personne ne savait où exactement. Rien n'apparaissait sur les vidéos surveillances et aucune des victimes ne vivaient où travaillaient dans le même quartier de la ville ne donnant ainsi pas d'indications précises sur le terrain de chasse de ces vampires. Car oui la seule chose que Sam et Hermione avaient pu confirmer après leur visite à la morgue était qu'il s'agissait bien de vampire au vu des blessures des victimes et de la façon dont elles étaient mortes.

Après la morgue et le commissariat ils étaient allés là où les corps avaient été jetés et ensuite étaient allés discuter avec les familles. Encore une fois ça avait été une impasse. Dean et Sam avaient donc passé la nuit dehors dans l'espoir de tomber sur quelque chose pendant que les filles repassaient tout au peigne fin. A part sauver le sac d'une vieille dame leurs efforts s'étaient une fois de plus trouvés inutiles quand une autre disparition avait été signalée le soir même. Le moins que l'on puisse c'est qu'ils étaient frustrés et pour les garçons ils étaient en plus en manque de sommeil ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

« Bon on avancera pas comme ça. Je vais nous chercher à manger je pense que l'on a tous besoin d'une pause. » décréta Mary avant d'enfiler sa veste et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Attends je viens avec toi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » intervint Sam avant de lui aussi se lever et suivre sa mère.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme il entendit son frère lui crier « Ramène moi de la tarte Sammy ! ». Décidemment son frère ne changerait jamais.

« Si tu continues à manger comme ça c'est la nourriture qui t'enterrera et pas les monstres. » lança Hermione distraitement.

« Je ne vois pas quel est le problème avec ce que je mange. En plus j'ai jamais mangé autant de nourriture pour lapin que depuis que notre mère est là !» s'offusqua Dean.

« Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu devrais faire attention. Rien d'autre. Et peut-être ralentir sur la bière aussi.» taquina-t-elle en indiquant du menton son ventre.

Elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire quand elle vit son visage indigné. Après avoir compris qu'elle se payait sa tête, Dean ne put lui aussi s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle mais Hermione était partie dans un fou rire. A chaque fois qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui elle repartait de plus belle et il devait avouer qu'elle avait un rire communicatif. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Hermione sonne et qu'elle sorte de la chambre pour y répondre en voyant le nom de son correspondant. Dean eut le temps d'apercevoir le nom d'Harry avant qu'elle ne sorte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce nom apparaître sur le téléphone de la sorcière mais à chaque fois que ce _Harry_ appelait elle allait s'isoler pour lui répondre.

Hermione attendait cet appel avec impatience. C'était le jour de la fin de l'année à Poudlard et elle avait demandé à Harry de l'appeler quand il aurait récupérer Rose pour pouvoir expliquer la situation à cette dernière de vive voix. Elle lui avait déjà envoyé une lettre mais elle voulait entendre sa voix et s'excuser du fait qu'elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

Elle avait eu raison dès qu'elle avait décroché le téléphone elle avait entendu sa fille. Après une longue discussion où Hermione s'était expliquée et où sa fille lui avait raconté brièvement ce qu'elle avait fait à Poudlard depuis les vacances de Noel Rose lui avait passé Harry. Après lui avoir assuré que oui elle chassait des vampires et que non elle n'était pas plus en danger que d'habitude parce que oui elle n'était plus aurore mais elle l'avait été pendant tellement longtemps qu'elle était parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'elle, Harry lui repassa sa fille pour un dernier au revoir.

Dean choisit ce moment pour sortir de la chambre et il paraissait inquiet.

« Chérie je dois y aller. Je te promets de bientôt rentrer à la maison. Oui moi aussi je t'aime, prends bien soin de toi, bisous poussin. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qui visiblement dérangeait Dean ce dernier pris la parole.

« Poussin hein ? Très viril… » dit-il tout en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu me chercher pour te moquer de mes surnoms ? » rétorqua-t-elle en imitant son mouvement de sourcil.

« Ca fait un moment que Sam et maman sont partis, je suis inquiet. Aucun d'eux ne décrochent son téléphone non plus. »

Hermione, après un coup d'œil à sa montre vit que presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que les deux Winchesters étaient partis chercher le diner, ce qui était en effet inquiétant.

« Laisse moi récupérer deux ou trois trucs dans ma chambre et on part à leurs recherches. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle avait laissé son sac en perles et ses armes. Sa baguette bien sur était déjà sur elle. Elle la portait en permanence dans le fourreau à son poignet. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle décida aussi de prendre son second fourreau qu'elle portait à la cuisse et qui contenait sa baguette de secours, un couteau et une arme à feu. Pour plus de discrétion les deux fourreaux étaient munis d'un sort d'invisibilité qui s'activait automatiquement dès qu'ils contenaient une arme et qui empêchait quiconque de s'emparer de ses armes sans sa permission. Le tout pouvait sembler un peu superflu mais si Hermione avait appris quelque chose au cours de ses années en tant qu'auror qui naviguait entre le monde magique et le monde moldu était de ne sous-estimer rien ni personne et qu'il valait mieux être paré à toutes éventualités. Et puis ayant entendu dans quel genre d'histoires les Winchester semblaient se retrouver mêler mieux valait être prudent et préparer.

De retour sur le parking, après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre, elle retrouva Dean à l'exact endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Il avait semble-t-il fait comme elle et s'était équiper pour leur sortie. Il pianotait sur son téléphone et était sans nul doute entrain d'essayer de contacter sa mère ou son frère.

« Bien, comment veux-tu procéder ? »

« Je suis entrain d'essayer de localiser leurs téléphones. »

« Hum, tu ne pense pas qu'ils ont déconnectés leurs balises pour éviter de se faire pister ? »

« Sammy oui évidemment, mais je compte sur le fait que ma mère sache à peine utiliser un téléphone portable et donc qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il peut être tracé. Et visiblement j'ai raison. J'ai un signal provenant de son téléphone. Elle est dans une allée proche du Diner où on a mangé le premier soir. »

« Une allée ? Ce n'est jamais très bon signe ça. » murmura Hermione pour elle-même. « Bien alors en route, allons les retrouver et espérons qu'ils ont juste fait un arrêt imprévu et qu'ils n'ont pas vu le temps passé. »

Dean ne dit rien mais lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement qu'il doutait que cela puisse être le cas tout en sachant très bien qu'Hermione le savait aussi. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête ironique avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. L'endroit où ils devaient se rendre n'était pas loin mais il savait qu'il était un peu trop optimiste de penser que son frère et sa mère avaient simplement « fait un arrêt imprévu», surtout sans le prévenir, alors mieux valait parer à toutes les éventualités et prendre l'Impala, en plus il commençait à faire sombre et un peu frais. Hermione lui emboita le pas sans un mot et monta dans la voiture tout aussi silencieusement.

* * *

 _Moins de deux heures avant_

Sam avait oublié les clés de la voiture mais de toute manière Mary semblait décider à faire le chemin à pied aussi il se contenta de la suivre et de profiter de se petit moment de tranquillité. Depuis le retour de sa mère ils avaient été très peu souvent juste tous les deux, au Bunker il y avait toujours Dean ou Hermione avec eux. Il était loin de s'en plaindre évidement, mais il était content d'avoir juste un petit moment rien que tous les deux, lui et sa mère. Même s'il ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation avec elle et se sentait un peu gêné il était juste content d'être à ses côtés. Mary visiblement semblait partager ce sentiment car après quelques instants elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de se rapprocher de lui et d'étreindre son bras avec le sien et de continuer à marcher comme si rien n'était. Sam était un peu surpris mais laissa faire et enserra plus fermement le bras de sa mère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé un geste aussi simple mais tendre avec une autre personne alors il décida juste de savourer l'instant sans trop se poser de question.

Ils étaient arrivés à quelques mètres du Diner quand ils entendirent un cri de douleur étouffé venant d'une petite allée à leurs droites. De suite leurs instincts de chasseurs s'activèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée. Sam avait pris la tête et tenait dans sa main caché par sa manche une seringue rempli de sang d'un mort. Dès qu'ils avaient confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de vampire il avait décidé de toujours garder une seringue à porter de main s'était beaucoup plus facile à cacher qu'une machette aussi grande que son avant bras sur lui. Mary quand à elle était en position de combat juste derrière Sam tout en tenant son téléphone dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre.

Ils contournèrent une poubelle et juste derrière se tenait une jeune femme. Elle était avachie contre le mur le plus proche, sérieusement blessée et au bord de l'inconscience. Sam se précipita à ses côtés pour prendre son pouls tout en indiquant à sa mère d'appeler les secours. A peine Mary avait elle commencé à composer le numéro qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à deux hommes et une femme qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'elle bloquant tout accès à la rue. Si elle se fiait aux dents qu'elle voyait dans la semi-obscurité de la ruelle, Sam et elle venait de tomber sur les vampires qu'ils recherchaient.

« Sam. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son fils était déjà debout derrière elle, surement depuis le premier bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Cependant il ne regardait pas dans sa direction mais était dos à elle faisant face à ce qui semblait être après un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule cinq autres vampires. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège comme de vulgaire débutant. Cette idée fut immédiatement confirmer quand un des vampires faisant face à Sam pris la parole.

« Ah les chasseurs, tellement facile à berner. Toujours à vouloir sauver les innocents. C'est presque pathétique à quel point vous êtes prévisibles. »

Ni Sam ni Mary ne répliquèrent mais tous les deux se tendirent et restèrent en position de combat. Combat qu'ils savaient perdus d'avance car ils n'étaient pas armés efficacement et étaient largement surpassés en nombre. Mais ils étaient des Winchester alors se laisser faire n'était certainement pas une option.

* * *

 **AN** **:** Et voilà un autre chapitre. On ne peut décemment pas faire une fiction SPN sans une petite chasse quand même! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour le prochain chapitre je ferais au plus vite mais les cours sont prenant alors je fais de mon mieux pour écrire le plus rapidement possible.

Merci à Céleste pour sa review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec la tournure de l'histoire. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes personnages et leurs relations. J'essaye de coller le plus possible aux personnages originaux, même si Hermione va être un peu différente mais après c'est une adulte dans mon histoire alors évidemment elle a grandit et donc évoluée et pour Mary et les garçons c'est je trouve la réaction la plus logique à avoir que les choses soient un peu bizarres entre eux après tout ils ne se connaissent pas et la situation est un peu trop irréelle pour que tout soit beau et rose tout de suite. Je prévois également de faire intervenir plus Harry dans le futur et pour le J*** et sa réponse je te promets qu'il y en aura d'autre!;)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _Hastings Nebraska_

« D'après ton GPS c'est ici, tu peux te garer. L'allée sur notre droite. » signala Hermione.

Dean se gara à la première place disponible et ils sortirent de la voiture pour aller dans l'allée. Elle était vide, ce qui franchement ne les étonnait pas. Dean s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué avant la disparition de sa mère et de son frère. Ils étaient partis chercher à manger depuis plus deux heures avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que quelque chose clochait. Il avait réellement apprécié discuter, se chamailler, flirter avec Hermione et il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Ensuite tout le mystère autour de ce Harry dont elle ne prenait jamais un seul coup de fil en public l'avait déconcentré. Ce n'était que quand il avait réalisé que la luminosité dans la chambre d'hôtel avait baissé au point de ne quasi plus y voir qu'il s'était rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé. Il s'était laissé distraire et maintenant sa famille était en danger. Magnifique, même pas capable de garder un œil sur sa famille.

Il devait essayer de mettre sa culpabilité de côté pour un petit moment. Pas une mince affaire pour lui. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.

Il s'était encore laissé distraire, alors même qu'il savait qu'il y avait un problème quand il avait surpris la fin de la conversation de la sorcière. Ses « Chéri, je t'aime, poussin » et j'en passe les meilleurs adressés à ce Harry l'avait stoppé net dans sa tentative d'interrompre la conversation téléphonique et sa peur pour sa famille avait été remplacé par autre chose. Heureusement avant d'avoir eu le temps d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête, ou pire encore (rien que d'y penser ça le faisait frémir) analyser ses sentiments, elle l'avait pour une fois sauvé et avait redirigé la conversation vers ce qui était important.

Mon Dieu il se transformait en Sam ! Bientôt son frère et lui allaient organiser des pyjamas party et tout le tintouin s'il continuait comme ça. Merde alors ! Il était un homme adulte, dans la trentaine, alors il allait agir comme tel et se concentrer sur l'essentiel. A savoir où était sa famille.

Il se mit donc à fouiller l'allée pour trouver quelque chose. Hermione, quand à elle était déjà entrain de chercher des indices à la lumière de sa baguette, seul magie qu'elle s'autorisait en public et seulement parce qu'elle était dans une allée vide. Aussi fut elle la première à repérer le portable de Mary. Il était en partie caché sous une poubelle et quand elle le prit en main elle remarqua que l'écran était fissuré, indiquant une chute plutôt brutale.

« Dean j'ai le portable de Mary. »

A peine sa phrase finie que Dean était devant elle et lui arracha quasiment le portable des mains. Décidant de ne pas se laisser affecter par son comportement plus que grossier l'affecter elle continua d'inspecter l'allée.

« Il n'y a rien la dessus. Mais ils ont surement eu des problèmes, elle était entrain d'appeler les secours quand ils ont été attaqués, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps d'enclencher l'appel. »

« J'ai des traces de sang par ici ! » Hermione signala tout en pointant sa baguette sur le mur à côté de la poubelle.

Dean fût à ses côtés quasi instantanément à l'entente de ces mots.

« Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ce merdier ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit leur sang. Regarde bien autour de toi, c'est le piège parfait. On les a attiré ici et après on les a attaqué. »

En regardant plus attentivement autour de lui Dean dut admettre que cette théorie était la plus probable. Sam et Mary avaient été attirés ici par une nouvelle victime, surement encore vivante s'il devait en croire la tentative d'appel aux urgences, et une fois attirés ces putains de sangsues les avaient attaqués et capturés. Oui cette théorie semblait la plus probable. Et surtout elle laissait présager que sa mère et son frère étaient toujours vivants.

Il continua d'inspecter la ruelle et tomba sur une seringue qu'il reconnu comme une des leurs et contenant habituellement du sang d'un mort. Elle était vide. Parfait au moins sa famille s'était défendue, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais douté.

« Ils en ont fait une affaire personnelle maintenant. Personne ne s'en prend à un Winchester comme ça et encore moins à deux. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux on va les retrouver rapidement. Ta mère et ton frère sont trop têtus pour t'abandonner maintenant. Et une fois qu'on aura localisé ces vampires je te promets que tu pourras botter autant de culs qu'il en faudra pour te calmer. » ajouta-t-elle avec une petite d'humour et un petit sourire en coin.

« Ca c'est une idée qui me plaît ! Mais avant il faut trouver ces sangsues et pour le moment on peut pas dire qu'on ait eu un franc succès dans ce domaine. »

« Oui mais avant ils n'avaient pas en leur possession quelque chose que ma magie peut tracer ! » répliqua Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture et fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de dieu c'est quoi.

« Et ce quelque chose est ? »

Elle ne lui prêta aucune intention et continua sa recherche.

« Si ça ne gène pas Madame d'expliquer au simple homme sans pouvoir magique que je suis. » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ironiser tout en la suivant vers la voiture.

Elle monta dedans sans répondre, concentrée sur son sac. Il prit donc sa place au volant et se résigna à attendre qu'elle ait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait beau ne pas avoir beaucoup passé de temps avec elle au Bunker il savait comment les geeks fonctionnaient, son frère en était le meilleur exemple après tout. Il savait qu'il aurait ses réponses quand elle aurait quittée le mode recherche, il espérait juste que ce soit rapide parce que la patience n'était déjà pas une de qualité première mais avec sa famille manquante c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Heureusement il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

Hermione avait sorti de son sac une petite écuelle en métal et une fiole. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dean pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle comptait faire. Son plan était simple mais reposait sur de la magie du sang et connaissant l'aversion de Dean pour la sorcellerie elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à cela. Surtout qu'il lui faudrait de son sang à lui. Prenant une grande inspiration elle se lança.

« Maintenant que les vampires ont ton frère et ta mère je peux à l'aide d'une potion et d'un sort créer une sorte de boussole magique pour les retrouver mais pour cela j'ai besoin de ton sang. Vous êtes liés par le sang, je peux donc normalement les retrouver grâce à toi. Je dis normalement car ce serait beaucoup plus efficace avec leur propre sang mais comme je n'en ai pas à disposition et je suppose que toi non plus notre meilleur chance est de t'utiliser toi. »

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et se contenta de tendre sa main tout en soutenant son regard. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Dean posa sa main dans celle tendue d'Hermione. La magie du sang était quelque chose de très puissant et s'il n'avait quasi aucune réticence à l'utiliser pour bannir tel ou tel créature ou sauver quelqu'un laisser une autre personne utiliser son sang pouvait se révéler très dangereux. Mais toute sa famille avait confiance en la sorcière, il était temps que lui aussi repousse ses dernières réticences.

Elle lui prit la main sans un mot, lui adressant juste un petit sourire. Elle avait conscience que Dean venait de faire un grand pas vers elle et elle en était très heureuse. Elle plaça sa main juste au dessus du bol posé sur ses genoux et la maintint là paume vers le haut et empoigna sa baguette dans l'autre main. D'un petit geste rapide de sa baguette elle entailla sa paume, fit glisser quelques gouttes de sang dans la coupe puis d'autre coup de baguette referma l'entaille. Elle lâcha ensuite sa main, prit la potion qu'elle avait déposé sur le tableau de bord, l'ouvrit et la versa dans le bol. Pendant ce temps Dean examina sa main.

« Bordel de merde, je m'y ferais jamais à la guérison instantanée. »

Puis captant le petit sourire qu'Hermione avait s'empressa d'ajouter« Pas que c'est une mauvaise chose hein ! Au contraire mais je dois avouer que c'est quand même un peu flippant. Cool, mais flippant. »

« Si tu pense que guérir est cool je te montrerais d'autres tours quand on sera au Bunker. »

Sans attendre de réponse elle retourna son attention vers le bol sur ses genoux, plaça sa baguette en travers de se dernier et murmura une incantation à voix basse. Sa baguette se mit à tourner dans tous les sens pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter et de pointer vers le sud.

« Et voilà, il nous reste plus qu'à suivre la baguette. »

Si Dean n'avait pas été aussi surpris par tout cet enchaînement de magie ressemblant à aucune autre qu'il connaissait il était sûr qu'il aurait pu trouver une blague inappropriée après une phrase de ce type, mais pour le moment il était trop effaré pour faire autre chose que démarrer la voiture et suivre la direction indiquée.

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux Sam savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Il s'était retrouvé tellement de fois dans cette position au cours des années qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait et en était plus que lassé. Franchement combien de fois il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne indiquant une commotion et des douleurs dans les membres indiquant qu'il était attaché dans une position inconfortable ? Simple question rhétorique parce-que visiblement c'était tellement fréquent qu'il n'avait même plus besoin d'être totalement conscient pour le réaliser. Oui, sa vie craignait définitivement.

Ayant une parfaite idée de la position délicate dans laquelle il était il appliqua la routine qu'il avait développé quand il était dans ce genre de situation. « Non mais sérieusement combien de personnes au monde ont une routine réveil post-kidnapping » pensa-t-il. A savoir ne pas laisser l'adversaire se rendre compte qu'il avait repris conscience tout de suite et se servir de ses sens pour juger la menace. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il ressentait sans ouvrir les yeux il était dans une pièce humide et visiblement il était seul. Aussi il décida qu'il pouvait lui d'ouvrir les yeux et d'arrêter de jouer au mort sans trop de risque.

Il était bien dans une pièce qui semblait avoir vu des jours meilleurs mais il n'était pas seul. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la personne inconsciente quelques mètres derrières lui, mais dès qu'il la reconnut son sang se glaça. Sa mère était attachée sur une chaise la tête courbée vers l'avant empêchant Sam de voir son visage. A cette simple apparition sa routine post-kidnapping vola en éclat et il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes il vit, à son plus grand soulagement sa mère commencer à bouger. Elle redressa lentement la tête, les yeux papillonnant jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur Sam. Elle sembla d'un coup un peu plus alerte.

« Sam ? »

« Oui maman, tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai déjà connu mieux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Vampires. Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici et vite avant qu'ils ne reviennent. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste pour essayer de se libérer il fut interrompu.

« Un peu tard pour cela. »

Sam s'était laissé distraire par la vision de sa mère attachée, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Un homme les avait rejoints. C'était le même que celui qui s'était moqué d'eux dans l'allée, le chef sans aucun doute.

« Maman hein ? Hum intéressant, il faudra que tu me donnes la recette de ton antirides ma jolie. » dit-il tout en s'approchant de Mary et lui caressant la joue du plat de sa main.

« Ne la touche pas ! Eloigne toi d'elle ! »

« Oh, le chaton sort ses griffes pour défendre sa moman, c'est trop mignon » répliqua le vampire sur un faux ton guilleret. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai des projets pour vous. Ou du moins pour elle, toi tu ne m'es pas d'une grande utilité. Mais ta petite maman ici présente est intéressante, très très intéressante. »

« Je vous reconnais, vous étiez au bureau du shérif. » réalisa Mary d'un coup.

Elle avait l'esprit un peu plus claire, lui permettant ainsi de replacer la personne devant elle. Déjà dans l'allée elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir où avant que le combat ne commence.

« Oh très chère je suis flatté que tu me reconnaisses. J'ai tout de suite senti, littéralement, qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez toi quand je t'ai vu avec l'autre chasseur. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'il ne soit pas avec toi, il avait l'air très possessif. Ton autre jouet peut-être ? » ricana-t-il.

Sam et Mary échangèrent un regard. Le vampire connaissait déjà l'existence de Dean alors pourquoi ne pas jouer carte sur table après tout.

« Non juste mon fils ainé » répliqua Mary sur un ton tout ce qu'il y avait d'aimable. « Et si vous pensez qu'il est possessif envers moi, vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne pas toucher à son frère. Votre mort n'en sera que plus lente. » ajouta-t-elle cette fois sur un ton haineux.

« Un autre fils ? Et lui aussi plus âgé ? De plus en plus intéressante ma douce. Oui je vais définitivement prendre grand plaisir à faire de toi ma chose pendant que tes fils serviront les besoins et désirs de mon nid. »

Mary ne laissa rien paraître mais intérieurement elle frissonnait de dégout. Ce genre de rencontre était une des grandes raisons pour lesquels elle avait voulu quitter la chasse. Les monstres étaient de répugnants pervers. Et maintenant l'un d'eux menaçait ses fils. Ses bébés ! Ils étaient peut-être plus âgés qu'elle mais elle restait leur mère, tant qu'elle le pourrait elle les protégerait.

« Vous ne toucherez pas à mes fils. »

« Oh je vois, maman protège ses petits. C'est mignon et touchant mais un peu tard. Un de tes fils est juste là et l'autre ne va pas tarder j'en suis sûr. Dans quelques heures je lui indiquerais où vous trouvez. Après tout j'ai son numéro, ou du moins celui de l'agent Smith à laisser au shérif. Et quand il viendra sur la nouvelle fausse scène de crime on sera là pour l'accueillir. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans l'allée, vous les chasseurs vous êtes trop prévisibles. »

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna et sorti de la pièce.

« Enfin ! Je déteste quand les méchants se sentent obliger de monologuer sur leurs projets diaboliques. »

Hermione apparu devant eux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et se dirigea vers eux pour défaire leurs liens. Elle se concentra ensuite sur sa baguette et une brume argentée en sorti et se dirigea vers l'extérieur à travers une lucarne que Sam venait tout juste de repérer. Mary et Sam étaient tellement choqués par l'apparition de la sorcière qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire avant que ce dernier ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Comment t'es arrivée jusqu'ici ? Où est Dean ? Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? »

« Tout doux Sam, respire. Dean ne va pas tarder. Et pour le reste, disons simplement beaucoup de magie et des vampires bien trop sûrs d'eux ont simplifié la tache. » déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tenez, équipez-vous, vous allez en avoir besoin dans environ trente secondes. »

Elle leur tendit une machette à chacun tout en fixant sa montre. Elle releva la tête et d'un coup un grand fracas résonna dans la pièce d'à côté. Les renforts étaient arrivés. Que la fête commence !

* * *

 _Quelques minutes auparavant_

Dean était tendu. Il était devant un bâtiment désaffecté et devait attendre. Il détestait attendre. Mais il avait décidé de faire confiance à Hermione sur ce coup là et savait que le timing était essentiel pour la réussite de leur plan. Ce dernier était simple, la sorcière avait prévu d'utiliser un tas de sorts pour les rendre indétectable aux yeux et surtout à l'odorat des vampires. Jusque là le plan lui convenait, la magie n'était peut-être pas son truc préféré, loin de là même, mais il avait appris au fil des ans qu'elle avait ses avantages non négligeables. Et la magie d'Hermione avait pour le moment fait ses preuves.

C'était le reste du plan qui lui convenait moins. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle s'infiltrerait dans le nid pour trouver Mary et Sam. Dès qu'elle les aurait libérés elle lui enverrait un signal pour qu'il fasse diversion et attire les vampires pour que les trois autres puissent les prendre à revers et ainsi réussir à éliminer tout le nid et surtout libérer tout le monde. Techniquement le plan était simple efficace et direct, tout ce qu'il aimait en somme. Le problème était qu'il était Dean Winchester et laisser quelqu'un d'autre aux commandes ou jouer la distraction pendant qu'une autre personne risquait sa vie pour sa famille n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Surtout qu'il savait que même le plus solide des plans ne se déroulait que très rarement comme il l'espérait et avait donc protesté pour être celui qui entrerait le premier pour évaluer la menace et être le plus exposé.

Malheureusement toutes ces tentatives de protestations avaient échoué. Après un dernier « Laisse ton égo de mal alpha de côté pour un moment de toute manière c'est le meilleur plan que l'on est et tu seras assez en danger comme ça! » de la part d'Hermione, cette dernière avait disparu avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Et maintenant il était dehors comme un imbécile à attendre un signal, qu'il ne connaissait même pas soit dit en passant, pendant que des vies étaient en danger. Génial !

Il était sur le point d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, au diable le plan, quand tout d'un coup une brume argentée s'arrêta devant lui pris la forme d'un animal et dit avec la voix d'Hermione « C'est à toi dans une minute. » Bon maintenant au moins il connaissait le signal.

Une minute exactement après avoir reçu le signal Dean fracassa la porte de l'entrepôt et avant que les vampires n'aient compris ce qu'il se passait trois d'entre eux étaient à terre un carreau d'arbalète trempé dans du sang de mort enfoncé dans le torse.

Malheureusement pour lui le reste des vampires reprirent leurs esprits et le plus proche de lui, lui arracha l'arbalète des mains. Il sortit alors sa machette et lui trancha la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste des vampires. Et ce qu'il voyait n'était pas très bon pour lui. Mis à part les trois toujours à terre il y avait une dizaine de vampires dans la pièce et d'autres semblaient arriver par une des deux portes visibles depuis sa position. Ils s'avançaient vers lui avec précaution pour l'encercler prévoyant visiblement une attaque groupée plutôt que du un contre un. Tactique intelligente mais qui n'indiquait rien de bon pour Dean. Il savait que séparément ou même contre deux ou trois vampires attaquant simultanément il pouvait s'en sortir sans trop de difficulté mais quinze contre un était une probabilité un peu trop risquée pour qu'il la tente. Il était peut-être fou mais pas suicidaire non plus !

Il espérait vraiment que les autres bougent leurs fesses et le rejoignent illico presto, sinon c'était ses fesses à lui qui allait avoir très chaud.

A peine cette pensée formulée que la deuxième porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hermione suivie de son frère et de sa mère en émergèrent. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient grièvement blessés et il se tourna à nouveau vers ces adversaires.

Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne réalisent que les prisonniers s'étaient échappés deux d'entre eux perdirent leurs têtes. A ce moment tout semblant d'attaque organisée tomba à l'eau et les vampires restant se retrouvèrent pris entre deux fronts.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire quidditch tous les vampires avaient été éliminés ne laissant plus que les trois encore sous influence du sang de mort vivants. Si on pouvait appeler des vampires vivants bien sur. Avant qu'ils ne les éliminent Mary se rendit compte que celui que Dean s'apprêtait à décapiter était le chef du nid. Elle fit à un signe à son fils d'attendre une minute et s'avança vers le vampire.

« Alors les chasseurs sont toujours aussi prévisibles n'est-ce pas ? Et ça c'est pour avoir cru pouvoir s'en prendre à mes fils!»

Et elle lui décocha un crochet du droit. Ca ne changeait strictement rien mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle empoigna ensuite sa machette et finit le travaille.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers les autres et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression de ces fils. Moitié terrifiée moitié fière. Hermione elle lui renvoya un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil complice.

« Ok Sammy, Maman est totalement badass ! »

Et ils explosèrent tous de rire à cette phrase. L'adrénaline était retombée, ils étaient tous sauf sans trop de dommages et la chasse était terminée, ils avaient bien le droit à un petit moment de légèreté.

* * *

 **AN:** Bon alors c'est loin d'être mon chapitre préféré mais après maintes et maintes modification je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux alors voilà... J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié! Merci d'avoir lu!

Chloé: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente, ça craint moi aussi je déteste attendre, mais comme dit je suis plutôt bien occupée avec la fac et en plus je suis en Erasmus en Angleterre donc je fais mon max! Et j'ai vraiment galéré à écrire ce chapitre... Pour ce qui du manque d'inspi ce n'est pas le cas ne t'inquiète j'ai la trame de mon histoire plus ou moins tracée mais il faut tout mettre en ordre et rédiger (ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire) et de temps en temps j'ai de nouvelles idées qui font que je dois repenser tel ou tel truc... Pour ce qui est de Wattpad tu peux y mettre ma fiction, envoies moi le lien quand tu l'auras fait! ;)

Et oui pour ta dernière question EVIDEMMENT que j'ai regardé les 4 premiers épisodes de la saison 12! :D Et je dois avouer que pour le moment je ne suis pas déçue. J'ai vu que pas mal de gens se sont plaints de Mary et de sa relation avec les garçons mais moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt bien tourné et beaucoup plus naturel que si d'un coup tout est beau et parfait. Et puis l'épisode 4 m'a bien rappelé les épisodes du début de la série, une bonne vieille chasse, du rebondissement et tout et tout donc nan pour le moment cette saison me plait. Juste un petit bémol peut-être sur la partie chasse à Lucifer, mais après tout Cas et Crowley travaillant ensemble ça peut être drôle alors j'attends de voir la suite!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient occupés des corps ils étaient retournés au motel, où Hermione avait soigné les petits bobos de chacun. Personne n'avait subi de grosse blessure mais elle avait préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Après tout l'hygiène n'avait pas semblé être la préoccupation première des vampires vue l'état de leur nid. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir après tout ! Une fois cela fait Mary et elle avaient rejoint leur chambre pour prendre une douche bien méritée pendant que les garçons faisaient de même de leur côté. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver au bar en face du motel pour fêter leur victoire mais surtout pour manger quelque chose. Vue leur dernière aventure au Diner l'avis général avait été que le bar du coin ferait l'affaire.

Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans le bar les deux femmes repérèrent Sam et Dean. Après tout ils étaient assis à la table que chacune d'elle aurait également choisie. Celle permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tout le bar, ses sorties et sa population. Non non aucun d'entre eux n'étaient parano, ils étaient juste prudent et préféraient être conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée ils se détendirent et commencèrent à en profiter réellement. Ils avaient enfin terminé leur chasse, la nourriture n'était pas aussi mauvaise que ce qu'ils avaient craint et la bière était fraiche. Pour la première fois ils étaient tous les quatre ensembles et semblaient appréciés le moment. Même si cette chasse avait été frustrante elle avait permis à chacun d'être plus à l'aise avec les autres. Après quelques tournées ils s'étaient retrouvés à discuter beaucoup plus librement et à raconter des anecdotes de leurs vies.

Hermione s'était retrouvée à raconter quelques unes de ces aventures à Poudlard, les trois autres étaient plutôt fascinés par l'école de magie et l'adolescence inhabituelle qu'elle avait mené. Bien sur eux même n'avait pas eu ce qu'on pouvait appeler une adolescence normale ayant été élevé par des chasseurs, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas eu à voler sur des balais, à sauver un criminel innocent à dos d'hypogriffe ou encore à s'évader d'une banque gardée par des gobelins à dos de dragons après y avoir commis un braquage.

Cette dernière histoire avait mené les deux frères à raconter leur propre braquage imprévu et qui s'était soldé par une fuite osée en costume du SWAT avec le FBI au trousse. Ils avaient du à ce moment expliquer à leur mère qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés plus d'une fois en haut de la liste des criminels les plus recherchés du FBI mais que maintenant ils étaient considérés comme mort. Ce qui avait entrainé d'autres récits comme la fois où Dean avait contracté la fièvre des fantômes et avait paniqué après avoir été coursé par un yorkshire. Cette histoire entraina le reste de la tablée dans un fou rire générale à l'image qu'ils s'en faisaient, au plus grand désarroi du principal concerné.

Mary leur raconta ensuite certaines chasses avec ses parents ainsi que des anecdotes sur des chasseurs qu'elle avait rencontrés et qui avaient été pour certains plutôt excentriques pour rester poli.

Le seul sujet tacitement évité pour la soirée était John, ce qui voulait dire l'enfance des garçons et la vie de Mary avec ce dernier. Aucun des trois Winchesters ne voulait se lancer là dedans, ils voulaient juste profiter d'une soirée où ils étaient simplement quatre chasseurs, quatre amis, fêtant leur victoire. Hermione, de son côté, évita toute mention de la guerre.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant et ils continuèrent sur leurs lancées jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut bien plus dur. Sam et Mary semblaient plutôt en forme comparé aux deux autres. Eux au moins avaient eu la bonne idée de ne pas se lancer dans un concours de shots de tequila. Concours qu'ils avaient du d'ailleurs stopper, ni Hermione ni Dean ne semblant vouloir déclarer forfait malgré le fait qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre plus que bourré.

Ces deux derniers étaient en ce moment installés, ou plutôt vautrés, sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, Ray Ban sur le nez essayant tant bien que mal de gérer leurs gueules de bois. Sam était au volant et chaque fois qu'il regardait dans le rétroviseur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient tellement pathétiques.

Sans même avoir besoin de lever les yeux vers son frère Dean pouvait sentir son regard moqueur posé sur lui et sa compagne d'infortune. Il savait que Sam s'amusait comme un petit fou à ses dépends. Il était là, à l'arrière de l'Impala à souffrir d'une gueule de bois monumentale et pourtant il pouvait sentir le regard amusé de son frère sur lui. Bien sur le regard était aussi un peu désapprobateur, on parlait de Sam, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se moquer de son état. Et quel état ! Il était habitué à boire et de ce fait n'était pas non plus étranger aux lendemains difficiles mais mon dieu c'était une gueule de bois d'enfer!

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu comme ça, surtout autant d'alcool fort, il se contentait généralement de bière, mais quand la sorcière avait proposé de porter un toast à la téquila il avait accepté contrairement aux deux autres. Puis très vite un shot avait suivi l'autre et au bout du sixième il avait arrêté de compter et juste continué à boire. C'était devenu une histoire d'égo. La sorcière avait enchaîné les shots sans paraître, il ne pouvait donc pas déclarer forfait avant elle. Ce n'est que quand le barman les avait mis à la porte qu'ils avaient arrêté de boire. Il ne savait même pas comment il était rentré au motel.

Il savait juste que ce matin il s'était réveillé sur son lit encore habillé des vêtements de la veille et la pire des gueules de bois. Il avait laissé Sam ranger leurs affaires et s'était trainé tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'arrière de l'Impala pour s'y effondrer et y mourir en paix. Sa seule consolation avait été de voir qu'Hermione était dans le même état que lui. Elle l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, teint blanc tirant sur le vert et s'était affalée à moitié sur lui tout en lui disant qu'elle le détestait avant de s'endormir toujours sur lui.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Sam car il savait que sa position ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'amusement de son cadet. Aussi après un dernier regard noir en direction de la banquette avant, il ajusta sa position pour que lui et la femme dans ses bras soient un minimum confortable avant de suivre l'exemple de cette dernière et de dormir. Malgré les tambours battant dans sa tête il ne tarda pas à s'endormir bercé par les bruits familiers de la voiture.

S'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que les deux passagers arrières dorment bien Mary prit la parole.

"Ils sont mignons tous les deux comme ça."

Sam regarda brièvement dans le rétroviseur avant de lui répondre.

"Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Dean aussi à aise avec une femme. Peut être même la première fois que je le vois comme ça."

"Oui j'ai crû comprendre que votre chance avec le sexe opposé n'est pas géniale."

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire" répondit-il avec une grimace. "Mais s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre ces deux là j'espère que ça marchera. Après tout peu de chasseurs trouvent une personne au courant de ce qu'il y a là dehors et surtout quelqu'un qui est plus que capable de se défendre contre ça. Sans oublier qu'elle a une vie tout aussi bizarre que la notre. Après hier soir on ne peut que saluer ses compétences. Notre sauvetage s'est déroulé sans le moindre accros, ce qu'on doit essentiellement à sa magie. Sans oublier qu'elle ne dépend pas seulement d'elle, elle en a éliminé plus d'un sans hier soir."

"S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec elle durant ces derniers jours, est de ne surtout pas la sous-estimer. Elle m'a aidé à me remettre dans le bain. Et je ne parle pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. J'ai encore du mal sur certain de points, mais elle m'a vraiment aidé à m'adapter et à accepter la situation. Elle est devenue une amie précieuse en très peu de temps."

"Je suis content que tu ais pu parler avec quelqu'un. Si Dean et moi avons appris quelque chose après nos différents séjours, si je peux les appeler comme tels, c'est que se réadapter à la vie normale est dure. Et toi tu as vu ton monde être chamboulé. Et Dean et moi ne sont pas les mieux adaptés pour gérer ce genre de situation, alors oui je suis heureux que tu ais l'aide nécessaire."

Mary ne répondit rien mais empoigna sa main, la serra brièvement avant de la relâcher et de tourner son regard vers la route.

Ils continuèrent à rouler jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas arrive. Sam se gara devant le restaurant et après un regard complice échangé avec Mary il tourna le son de la radio au maximum tout en parlant le plus fort possible.

"Allez debout là derrière ! Il est temps d'aller manger!"

La combinaison sonore eu l'effet désiré. Dean et Hermione se réveillèrent d'un bon et poussèrent un grognement avant de se tourner vers Sam pour lui lancer ce qu'il devinait être un regard tueur, mais qui perdait son effet caché derrière leurs paires de lunettes respectives. Ayant obtenu la réaction voulue il baissa le son de la radio et commença à rire, immédiatement suivi par sa mère.

"Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes !"

"Tu me le payeras Bitch." grogna son frère en réponse.

"Ouh j'ai peur! J'en tremble d'avance Jerk !"

Et il sortit de la voiture en direction du restaurant où les autres le suivirent avec plus ou moins de mal.

* * *

 _En Angleterre, bureau du Ministre de la Magie, quelques jours plus tard._

"Harry, il faut que tu prévienne Hermione. Je sais que tu penses qu'elle est en sécurité mais le dernier message est trop inquiétant pour ne pas être pris en compte."

Harry soupira. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le bout de parchemin posé sur le bureau entre eux deux. Hermione allait être en colère. Il savait que Kingsley avait raison des menaces contre lui ou elle n'étaient pas fréquentes mais pas non plus inhabituelles. La plupart n'étaient pas sérieuses, ils s'en moquaient même entre eux. Mais depuis quelques jours il avait reçu des messages de plus en plus inquiétants.

Le premier avait été délivré à son bureau et ne contenait que de vagues insultes et menaces. Il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Puis très vite le nombre de message et le ton avait augmenté. Les messages se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants et étaient également plus explicites. Ce fut au bout du huitième que le nom d'Hermione apparu clairement, accompagné d'insultes mais également d'un message plus personnel. "Donne le nous et peut-être que nous t'offrirons une mort sans douleur Sang de bourbe!".

Donner quoi il n'en savait rien, mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa meilleure amie.

Bien sûr il avait toujours été inquiet pour elle, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait encouragé à changer de poste quand Ron était décédé. Sa mort avait été un réel électrochoc, le rappel que le Trio d'or n'était pas invincible.

Il avait déjà perdu son frère, il ne perdrait pas une autre personne. Alors quand elle avait voulu devenir chercheuse au sein du Département des Mystères il y avait vu là l'opportunité d'écarter Hermione du danger sans être accusé d'être surprotecteur ou de ne pas la croire capable.

S'il savait une chose pour sûr, c'était qu'Hermione Granger était une personne plus que capable. Après tout, sans elle, il n'aurait même pas fêté ses douze ans!

Mais malgré toutes ces précautions les ennuis les avaient encore une fois rattrapés. Et Harry savait exactement qui ou plutôt quoi accuser. Le nouveau projet d'Hermione.

Il avait pensé dans un premier temps que ce projet était une bénédiction. Hermione avait retrouvé grâce à lui toute la passion qui la caractérisait plus jeune. Le projet était parfait pour une personne comme elle, un monde entier de nouvelles connaissances à découvrir. Le rêve ultime pour elle. Mais après le projet l'avait envoyé aux États-Unis rencontrer des personnes inconnus et potentiellement très dangereuses.

Pour une fois la chance avait été avec sa meilleure amie et ces personnes c'étaient avouées bien plus ouvertes que prévu. La première rencontre avait été mouvementée et Harry avait cru devenir fou à chaque minute sans aucune nouvelle d'elle, mais finalement tout s'était bien passé. Et puis elle s'était faite attaquée. Chez elle, dans sa propre maison.

L'inquiétude était montée en flèche.

Du coup quand elle lui avait annoncé que les américains lui avaient proposé de rester chez eux pour étudier leurs livres, il s'était senti soulagé.

Et là, il avait fallu qu'elle ajoute qu'ils avaient découvert la signification du symbole.

Il avait, évidemment, fallu que les nouveaux amis d'Hermione aient un lien avec tout ça.

Et maintenant ces menaces.

Il n'avait peut-être pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre et ne rivaliserait jamais avec l'intelligence d'Hermione, mais il savait additionner deux plus deux et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences.

Il était donc venu partager ses craintes avec la seule autre personne au courant de tout, Kingsley Shackelbot, le Ministre de la Magie.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas révéler les menaces à Hermione. Ils avaient également décidé de ne faire confiance à personne, les lettres, même si adressées à Hermione avait été délivrée à Harry laissant supposé qu'une personne proche d'eux était impliquée car peu savait qu'Hermione n'était pas dans le pays. Kingsley lui avait donné pleins pouvoirs pour enquêter et stopper la menace comme bon il lui semblait, pendant que lui accélérait le processus de réintroduction du statue des Hommes de Lettres au sein du monde magique. Grace a cela il pourrait offrir publiquement son aide a Hermione. Mais ils devaient tous les deux procéder avec discrétion ce qui ne simplifiait pas la tâche.

Et aujourd'hui un nouveau message avait été délivré

Il avait été déposé devant chez Harry à la limite de ses sorts de protections. Rien que ce fait avait été inquiétant, mais le pire était ce qui accompagnait les menaces habituelles.

Des photos de sa nièce Rose.

Les photos avaient été prises à différents moments et endroits. Dans une rue de Londres où Molly l'avait accompagné à une librairie trois jours auparavant, dans la boutique de Georges quand elle l'avait aidé à faire son inventaire le jour précédent et ainsi de suite. La seule chose qui le rassurait, était qu'aucune photo ne la montrait à l'intérieur de sa maison ou au Terrier, indiquant ainsi que leurs protections n'avaient pas été brisées.

Et le pire était les mots posés devant lui détaillant à Hermione ce qu'ils allaient faire à Rose si elle ne leur cédait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il était temps de prévenir Hermione. Et s'il y avait bien une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir et qu'il redoutait en ce moment c'était bien celle là.

* * *

 **AN:** Un nouveau chapitre, on va faire un petit tour du côté des sorciers cette fois-ci!

Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais un nouveau chapitre mais j'essayerais de faire vite!

Merci pour votre lecture!

Chloé: Désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé Harry à la rescousse, j'avoue ne même pas avoir envisagé un scénario de ce type! :) Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre je l'aime plutôt bien et il était beaucoup plus facile à écrire que le précédent (que je n'aime toujours pas d'ailleurs ;) ) mais faut dire que j'avais plus de 8h à tuer dans un bus alors ça aide à avancer!

Tiens moi au courant quand tu as commencé la saison 12! L'épisode 5 m'a fait sourire, tu comprendras surement en le regardant pourquoi. Sinon à bientôt et merci encore pour tes reviews!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 _Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Angleterre_

Hermione était de bonne humeur. Ils étaient rentrés au Bunker depuis plusieurs jours et tout allait pour le mieux. Ils avançaient plutôt bien de leurs recherches et l'ambiance entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi bonne. Leur succès lors de leur chasse les avait soudé. Et ce lien s'était encore renforcé après leur soirée de beuverie.

Malgré la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, Hermione ne regrettait rien. Ils étaient enfin tous à l'aise les uns avec les autres.

L'amitié qu'elle avait formée avec Mary s'était renforcée. Elles avaient déjà appris beaucoup de choses l'une sur l'autre avant cela grâce à leurs discussions mais après l'épisode des vampires elles étaient plus complice que jamais.

Il en était de même avec Sam. Leur amour pour les livres leurs avaient assuré très tôt qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Mais après cette chasse ils avaient découvert chez l'autre un adversaire redoutable pour débattre et argumenter. Ils se lançaient souvent dans un sujet et l'autre prenait l'opinion adverse juste pour le plaisir de débattre et de voir jusqu'où chacun était prêt à aller pour défendre son opinion. Mary et Dean trouvaient ce nouveau loisir plus que bizarre, mais ils aimaient voir les deux autres aussi animés et dynamiques.

Le plus grand changement avait également été sa relation avec Dean. Si elle avait su que la solution pour qu'il soit enfin à l'aise avec elle était qu'ils se bourrent la gueule ensemble elle l'aurait fait bien plus tôt ! Blague à part, elle savait surtout que c'était son sauvetage réussi et sans bavure qui lui avait valu le respect de Dean, la beuverie avait juste rajouté un sens de camaraderie. Ils avaient même réussi à mettre leurs gênes respectives de côté quand Sam les avait réveillés et qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et étaient vraiment, vraiment, confortables. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Elle devait se reconcentrer et non pas agir comme une écolière ayant son premier béguin. Harry et Kingsley lui avaient demandé de venir au Ministère et elle redoutait que ce ne soit juste pour une visite de courtoisie. Ce sentiment se confirma quand elle n'eut même pas le temps de saluer la secrétaire du Ministre qu'elle était déjà dirigée vers son bureau. Mauvais signe. Et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant vu le visage de ceux déjà présent dans le bureau.

« Hermione, merci d'être venue aussi vite. Prend place s'il te plaît. » commença Kingsley.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de traîner quand l'un de vous me demande de venir expressément au Ministère. Mais passons les politesses, au vue de vos visages la situation est grave. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire. Rien ne pouvait être plus vrai. L'un comme l'autre savait à quel point il pouvait dépendre d'elle, qu'elle serait toujours là pour les aider le plus rapidement possible. Et la façon dont elle avait de pointer le plus important était tellement typique d'elle qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir un petit pincement au cœur, mon dieu qu'est-ce que sa meilleure amie lui manquait !

« Hermione je t'assure que tout va bien mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. »

« Harry, je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça. Viens en au fait s'il te plaît. »

« Depuis plusieurs semaines Harry reçoit des lettres de menace. Oui je sais, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. » rajouta Kingsley voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour sans aucun doute l'interrompre. « Ce qui nous inquiète c'est que ces lettres ne lui sont pas adressées à lui mais elles sont pour toi. »

« Encore une fois, Kingsley je ne vois pas où est le problème, ce n'est pas la première fois non plus. Et Harry les reçoit comme je ne suis pas dans le pays et surtout je suis dans un endroit intraçable la plupart du temps. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Moi aussi au début je ne les ai pas pris au sérieux. Mais au fil des semaines les menaces sont devenues de plus en plus violentes jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette lettre aujourd'hui. »

Harry fit glisser l'enveloppe posée sur le bureau dans sa direction. Hermione la saisit et étudia son contenu.

Harry sût exactement à quel moment exact elle avait atteint les menaces contre sa fille. Son visage vira d'un coup au blanc pour être remplacé quelques secondes plus tard par un visage rouge de rage. Les photos suscitèrent la même réaction en pire. Et Harry savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Après tout sa nièce était comme sa fille, alors la peur de la perdre et la rage de la savoir menacée qu'elle ressentait étaient similaire à ce que lui même avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée.

Aussi vite que ces sentiments apparurent sur son visage, ils disparurent pour être remplacé par un masque de détermination et ses yeux brûlés d'une lueur effrayante. Et si Harry n'était pas exactement sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle, il aurait presque eu pitié pour ceux qui avaient osé proférer ces menaces. Parce que la dernière fois qu'une telle expression avait fait son apparition sur son visage les derniers Mangemorts en fuite n'avaient eu aucune chance.

« Je veux voir ma fille immédiatement. Et après je veux toutes les informations que vous avez sur ces batards! »

Hermione Granger, plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, cerveau du trio d'or, plus grande aurore de tout les temps et mère protectrice était de retour. Et rien ne l'arrêterait! Oui il les plaignait presque!

* * *

 _Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas_

« Vous savez quand Hermione doit revenir? Ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie. »

« Non Sammy, elle n'a rien dit mais elle est assez grande pour survivre quelques temps sans nous. De plus elle est avec Harry alors. »

Si sa mère et son frère notèrent la pointe d'amertume à la fin de phrase aucun ne commenta et Dean en était plus que satisfait.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son frère lui aussi commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour la sorcière. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble elle avait pris l'habitude de les informer si elle restait plus que quelques heures en Angleterre et là, la journée entière s'était écoulée sans aucune nouvelle.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoique ce soit ils entendirent le bruit qu'Hermione faisait à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait soudainement venant de la pièce d'à côté. Ils l'entendirent ensuite parler sans pouvoir distinguer ce qu'elle disait clairement, avant qu'elle ne se joigne à eux.

Ils surent de suite que quelque chose clochait.

Elle portait une expression sur le visage qui ne leur était pas inconnu, l'expression de quelqu'un avec une mission et qui était déterminé à la réussir. Aucun des Winchesters n'étaient étrangers à cette expression.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Oui elle était définitivement en mission et n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins ni perdre son temps en explications futiles.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » répondirent les trois autres simultanément et d'une même voix.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, tous semblant surpris par l'unanimité de la réponse. Hermione s'autorisa même un petit sourire. Ils étaient réellement devenus amis et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur pendant une petite seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais le Bunker est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse. J'ai besoin de protéger quelqu'un. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer ses explications, Dean la coupa.

« Nous avons bien assez de place pour une autre personne ici, tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. Si tu fais confiance à cette personne, elle peut rester ici le temps qu'il faudra. »

Les deux autres acquièrent en concert.

Hermione sentit une partie du poids oppressant sa poitrine se lever à ces mots. Elle allait pouvoir garder un œil sur sa fille dans l'endroit le plus sûr qu'elle connaissait. Poudlard avait perdu ce titre à ses yeux après la guerre mais le Bunker avec toutes ses protections existantes plus celles qu'elle même avait ajouté l'avait largement mérité.

Sans oublier les personnes qui y habitaient. Ils l'aideraient tous à protéger son bien le plus précieux, elle n'en doutait plus. Leurs réactions instantanées et unanimes prouvaient que le lien établi ces dernières semaines ainsi que la confiance qu'elle avait en eux étaient mutuels. Oui d'un coup elle se sentait plus légère.

« Merci. » fût tout ce qu'elle pût dire.

« Je vais aller préparer la chambre à côté de la tienne Hermione. »

Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été la parfaite femme au foyer, Mary faisait un maximum pour rendre la vie au Bunker plus agréable et avait pris en charge la plupart des tâches domestiques. Aussi après que ces fils lui aient répété maintes fois qu'elle était ici chez elle, elle s'y sentait enfin à l'aise et prenait son rôle d'hôtesse au sérieux, même si techniquement c'était leur premier invité.

« Oh ne t'inquiète Mary, on partagera ma chambre. »

A cette déclaration Sam et Mary se tournèrent vers le dernier membre de leur famille pour observer sa réaction. Un flash de déception passa sur le visage de Dean suivi d'une expression de tristesse et de solitude. Ces émotions avaient été furtives et son visage s'était fermé très vite mais Sam connaissait son frère sur le bout des doigts et n'avaient rien loupé. Mary, elle n'était peut-être pas encore une experte pour déchiffrer son fils mais connaissait ses sentiments et pu en déduire le reste.

Hermione n'avait rien remarqué. Dès qu'elle avait fini sa phrase elle s'était tournée vers la porte pour appeler la personne se trouvant dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Chérie, tu peux venir. » appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Dean sentit son cœur se briser au son de sa voix. Il pouvait y ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle portait vers cette personne, surement le fameux Harry, pensa-t-il avec encore une fois une pointe d'amertume.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec ça. Ok il s'entendait bien avec la jeune femme, ok il la considérait comme une amie et savait que c'était réciproque et ok s'il était réellement honnête avec lui-même, il éprouvait peut-être un petit quelque chose pour elle, mais il savait que c'était perdu d'avance et il l'avait su dès le début. Elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie mais sans pour autant laisser filtrer aucun détail. Et maintenant il allait assister à des scènes de couples qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir et qui ne ferait que lui rappelait que lui était seul. Déprimant.

Malgré ça il était avant tout un homme d'honneur et avait déjà donné son accord et offert la protection du Bunker. Il s'y tiendrait donc et tenterait de garder ses distances.

Plongé dans ses pensés il ne remarque pas la nouvelle arrivée dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fasse les présentations.

« Chérie, je te présente Mary, Sam et Dean. Ce sont les amis avec qui je travaille en ce moment. Les amis voici ma fille Rose. »

Quoi ? Sa fille ?

* * *

 _Quelques minutes auparavant_

Rose était contente mais un peu perplexe. Sa mère était arrivée en catastrophe pendant qu'elle aidait sa tante Ginny à préparer le repas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste sa mère l'avait enlacée de toutes ses forces tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Pour qui elle n'en avait aucune idée et la réaction de sa mère l'effrayé un peu.

Elle était contente de la voir, sûre, mais sa mère était bizarre.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, mais elles s'étaient parlées pendant longtemps et Rose comprenait l'importance de ce que sa mère faisait. Elle ne connaissait pas tout les détails mais avait saisie l'idée générale et comprenait, et même partageait, l'excitation de sa mère pour son nouveau projet.

C'est pourquoi une réaction de cette ampleur l'avait un peu effrayée.

Heureusement très vite sa mère s'était reprise et elles avaient passé une partie de la journée ensemble, avant que cette dernière ne lui explique qu'elle devait retourner au Ministère. Pendant ce temps Rose devait préparer ses bagages, parce qu'elle manquait tellement à Hermione qu'elle allait passer un peu de temps avec elle en Amérique. Les mots de sa mère pas les siens.

Rose en était plus qu'enchantée mais savait que même si s'était vrai, c'était aussi une excuse.

Elle connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour le savoir. Après tout quand ses parents s'étaient séparés Hermione avait consacré tout son temps libre à sa fille. Avec sa carrière ça n'avait pas était chose facile mais elle avait fait son maximum et mère et fille étaient donc très liées. Rose pouvait déchiffrer sa mère mieux que quiconque et derrière l'amour dans ses yeux elle avait vu qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et cette chose paniquait sa mère. Ce qui terrifia Rose à son tour.

Si quelque chose effrayait Hermione Granger à ce point ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Elle avait donc préparé sa valise, fait ses aux revoir et avait agrippé fortement le poignet de sa mère quand cette dernière lui avait donné le signal.

Sa mère avait transplanné au milieu d'une pièce où une grande table entourée de chaises trônait et où des instruments électroniques d'un autre temps étaient disposés contre les murs.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle allait bien sa mère lui avait demandé d'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'elle prévienne les occupants du lieu de leurs arrivées.

Rose n'avait écouté que d'une oreille et s'était laisser distraire par tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Alors s'était ça le mystérieux Bunker où sa mère travaillait et vivait ces derniers temps. Fascinant !

Avant de pouvoir explorer plus longtemps sa mère l'avait apostrophée et maintenant elle se retrouvait plantée devant trois adultes inconnus. Bien sur sa mère lui avait parlé des ses nouveaux amis mais ils la fixaient tous avec une expression indéchiffrable la faisant rougir. Fichu gènes Weasley !

La femme, Mary, se reprit très vite et s'avança vers elle. A sa plus grande surprise elle l'enlaça tout en la saluant et l'accueillant. Rose l'aima tout de suite. Non seulement elle était très jolie mais semblait gentille et la mis à l'aise de suite.

Le plus grand des deux hommes suivis et lui serra la main tout en lui offrant un sourire. D'abord intimidée, après tout l'homme était une géant et Rose était une Weasley alors les hommes immenses elle avait l'habitude, elle se sentit très vite en confiance à la vue de son sourire. Pour un homme de cette carrure son sourire était étonnement doux et franc.

Après un coup de coude de la part du plus grand, Sam et ils étaient frères si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le dernier s'avança et lui serra également la main avec une expression qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer sur le visage.

« Bienvenue au Bunker Rose. » commença Sam.

« Tu es ici chez toi. » ajouta Mary.

Rose les remercia et regarda enfin autour d'elle. Et ce qu'elle voyait été tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Une bibliothèque immense l'entourait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu la peur dans les yeux de sa mère Rose se détendit et se dit que ces vacances improvisées n'allaient peut-être pas être si mal finalement.

« Si tu n'était pas le portrait craché de ta mère, l'expression d'émerveillement à la vue des livres sur ton visage t'aurais vendu. » dit Dean avec un petit sourire légèrement moqueur.

Rose se sentit rougir encore plus.

« Ne te moque pas de ma fille, Dean ! » répliqua sa mère avant de lui donner un petit coup d'épaule taquin. « Je lui ai juste appris ce qui était important dans la vie, et apprécier un bon livre est essentielle. » continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Super » bougonna ce dernier « un nouveau membre pour la geek squad ! »

A ces mots il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un clin d'œil et un sourire. Avant que son frère ne lui administre une tape sur la tête.

« Tien toi correctement. Des fois je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus âgé. Tu es insortable. »

« Oh ne soit pas jaloux petit frère. Je n'y peux rien si j'ai hérité de l'humour et de la beauté. Estime-toi heureux que dans ma grande bonté je t'ai laissé les gènes du geek, histoire qu'au moins tu serves à quelque chose. »

Rose avait l'impression de voir ses oncles se chamailler. Et d'un coup elle se sentit chez elle.

« Jerk ! »

« Bitch ! »

« Les garçons ! »

Et Rose explosa de rire. Oui elle allait définitivement aimer être ici et ne risquait visiblement pas de s'ennuyer.

* * *

 **AN:** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût. Comme d'habitude je ferais le maximum pour poster le prochain au plus vite!

Merci de votre lecture! See you!

MamzelleChloe (oui oui si déjà tu t'es embêtée à faire un compte autant l'utiliser ;) ) Merci pour ta review et contente que la fiction continue de te plaire!

A la prochaine!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas_

Une fois les présentations terminées ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de profiter du reste de la soirée et de se détendre. Les discussions sérieuses attendraient que leur nouvel habitant soit couchée. Pour le moment ils faisaient plus ample connaissance tout en dînant.

"Et vous mangez comme ça tout les jours?" demanda Rose avec une légère grimace de dégoût adressée aux emballages luisants de graisse.

"De temps en temps notre mère, ou la tienne cuisine, mais oui on se nourrit essentiellement de nourriture à emporter. Excepté pour le petit déjeuner."

"Oui et si on laisse Sam au commande on mangerait que de la salade alors non merci!"

"C'est vrai que ta nourriture arrêt cardiaque instantanée est tellement mieux!" répliqua Sam.

Rose fronça son nez dans une moue légèrement dégoûtée avant de se tourner vers sa mère et de lui lancer un regard malicieux.

"Maman vous nourrit? Et vous êtes encore vivants !?"

"Eh, je suis pas aussi mauvaise que ça en cuisine!" Hermione fit mine de s'offusquer.

Devant le regard sceptique de sa fille elle ajouta "Mes bolognaises sont parfaitement éligibles je te ferais remarquer jeune fille!"

Et sa fille ne put que concéder ce point et lui accorder qu'il y avait deux trois choses en cuisine que sa mère était capable de faire, mais que pour le reste elle devait admettre qu'elle était juste désespérante. Ce qu'Hermione reconnu volontiers.

"Bon ben si aucun de vous ne cuisine réellement je le ferais." Déclara Rose.

Avant quun des Winchesters ne protestent elle se tourna vers sa mère.

"On pourra aller faire des courses demain maman?"

"Bien sur Poussin."

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça Rose" affirma Sam.

Ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit à la place.

"Ne t'en fais pas Sam, Rosie adore ça. Sans elle on serait plus d'une fois mortes de mes concoctions bizarres."

A ces mots sa fille explosa de rire, se remémorant certains des plus grands ratés culinaires de sa mère. Hermione pensant à la même chose joignit son rire au sien.

"Heureusement pour nous elle tient de sa grand-mère et est plus que douée ! Et attendez d'avoir goûter ses tartes, une tuerie!"

"Tu sais faire de la tarte?" Dean demanda tout excité d'un coup.

Rose hocha simplement de la tête.

"Épouse-moi!"

Rose devint rouge écarlate alors que le reste des adultes explosa de rire.

"Dean Winchester, viens tu juste de demander la main de ma fille mineure?" s'exclama Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

"Elle sait faire de la tarte." répliqua ce dernier comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout.

"Maman aussi sait en faire. C'est l'autre chose mangeable pour laquelle elle est plutôt douée."

"Quoi?! Et tu m'as caché ça !" répliqua Dean semblant complètement outré à cette nouvelle.

"Oh donc ma fille a le droit à une demande en mariage mais moi on me crie dessus. Sympa!" continua Hermione tout en rigolant.

"On parle de tarte! Tu m'as caché que tu savais faire de la tarte pendant tout ce temps! Bien sur que je suis énervé après toi!"

Et le débat continua ainsi tout le long du repas. Rose était ravie, elle se sentait bien dans cette ambiance comme au Terrier.

* * *

Hermione était allée aider sa fille à s'installer et se préparer pour la nuit. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde et il était tard. De plus en comptant le décalage horaire avec l'Angleterre la pauvre Rose était épuisée, aussi quand sa mère avait suggéré qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher elle avait protesté pour la forme mais l'avait suivi sans trop faire d'histoire.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de sa fille les trois autres attendaient qu'elle revienne pour avoir plus d'explications. Elle avait eu l'air tellement désespérée quand elle était venue demander leurs protections et celle du Bunker qu'ils savaient que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Ils avaient aussi très vite compris qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler devant sa fille et n'avaient donc pas insisté devant elle. Mais maintenant ils voulaient des explications.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione avait un enfant. » s'aventura Sam.

Car oui ça aussi c'était un problème, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose de leur nouvelle amie. Bien sur ils savaient beaucoup de chose sur son passé et son travail mais rien sur sa vie personnelle et ça les gênait.

« Aucun de nous Sam, elle ne parle pas de ces choses là. Mais après tout ça ne nous regarde pas. » lui répondit sa mère sur un ton doux.

Elle avait bien vu à quel point cela blessé ses fils quand ils avaient découverts l'existence de Rose et elle-même devait avouer qu'elle avait ressenti de la peine. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Hermione et maintenant qu'elle y repensait cette dernière ne parlait jamais de son entourage direct. La seule fois où elle avait parlé de sa vie privée avait été au bar la nuit où ils avaient tous échangés des histoires. Mais même là elle n'avait racontait que des souvenirs de son adolescence ou de son ancien travail sans jamais mentionner sa vie actuelle.

Les mêmes pensées tourbillonnaient dans le cerveau de Dean. Il savait qu'elle avait une vie en Angleterre, tous les coups de fil qu'elle recevait en attesté. Il savait qu'elle avait certainement une famille mais le savoir et le voir était deux choses complètement différentes. Pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement quand il avait compris que la personne qu'ils accueillaient n'était pas le petit ami ou pire le mari d'Hermione. Sa fille il pouvait gérer. Même si techniquement l'existence de cette dernière impliquait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la vie d'Hermione, mais il préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là. Pour le moment cette personne restait abstraite et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier que se rendre compte qu'il ne savait finalement rien sur Hermione ne l'avait pas blessé.

« Quand même maman sa fille, je pensais qu'on était tous devenu ami et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu caches à tes amis ! »

Avant qu'aucun autre ne puisse lui répondre Hermione s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir parlé de ma fille. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le bon moment et soyons honnêtes ce n'est que depuis quelques semaines que nous nous entendons tous bien et que nous sommes amis. Avant d'atteindre ce point je ne vous aurais pas parlé de Rose et après l'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté. Vous devez comprendre, elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je ne la mettrais en danger pour rien au monde et vous en parler avant de savoir si je pouvais vous faire entièrement confiance n'était juste pas une option. »

Aucun des Winchesters ne répondit quoique ce soit mais chacun l'écoutait avec attention.

« Si je ne vous faisais pas confiance maintenant ou si je ne vous considérais pas comme mes amis je ne vous aurais jamais demandé de l'aide pour quelque chose d'aussi personnel et important. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à la protéger et je ne connais pas d'endroit plus sûr pour ça. Entre le Bunker et vous je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité ici. Je ne peux la perdre, pas mon bébé. »

A ces mots aucun des trois autres ne pu rester insensible. Le ton d'Hermione était suppliant, sa posture abattue et après s'être excusée elle n'avait plus osé croiser leurs regards. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient elle leur apparut comme fragile et aucun d'eux n'aimaient cela. Ils laissèrent donc de côté leurs propres sentiments pour le moment, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre la jeune femme dans cet état.

« Hermione que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois aussi effrayée ? » commença Sam.

C'était lui qui rassurait les personnes pendant un interrogatoire et ses talents dans ce domaine allaient être nécessaires dans cette situation car Hermione était visiblement très secouée. Une fois qu'elle eut repris le contrôle de ses émotions, au plus grand soulagement des personnes présentes, elle se lança dans son récit.

« Vous vous souvenez je pense des attaques dont je vous ai parlé il y a quelques semaines en Angleterre, celles avec le symbole de l'Ordre et ensuite des Mangemorts ? » sans attendre de réponse elle continua. « Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que j'étais la première victime de ses attaques. Et non avant que l'un de vous de dise quoique ce soit, la première fois qu'on en a discuté je n'en étais pas sûre, mais après aujourd'hui je pense pouvoir l'affirmer. Je n'en étais pas sûre parce-que contrairement aux autres l'attaque n'était pas signée et comme vous pouvez le constater je suis toujours vivante. »

Elle leur raconta ensuite les détails de son attaque et enchaîna sur les menaces qu'Harry avait reçues.

« Visiblement ils cherchent quelque chose et m'ont laissé en vie parce qu'ils pensent que j'ai cette chose. Le problème c'est que je ne sais même pas de quoi ils parlent. Cependant j'ai enfin pu trouver un dénominateur commun entre toutes les victimes. Toutes avaient des liens plus ou moins étroits avec les Hommes de Lettres. »

« Et ce lien s'applique à toi aussi, c'est pour cela que tu penses que tout cela est lié. » conclut Sam pour elle.

« Exactement.» répondit-elle contente qu'ils aient tous suivi son raisonnement. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, voici la dernière lettre. »

Elle sortit une copie de la lettre de menace de sa poche avant de la déplier d'un geste rageur et de la passer à Mary qui était la plus proche. Une fois sa lecture finit elle le passa aux garçons puis offrit un geste de soutient envers Hermione tout en essayant de contenir sa colère. Comment pouvait on menacé d'une telle sorte une enfant de douze ans ? Et à la vue des visages de ses fils après leurs lectures ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Les enfoirés ! Complètement malade ! » s'exclama Dean. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et ajouta « Elle restera ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra et nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour la protéger ! »

Son ton ne laissait place à aucun doute et après un dernier coup d'œil dégoûté à la lettre qu'il avait jeté sur la table devant lui il parut encore plus déterminé. Rien ni personne ne toucherait à Rose sous sa protection. Surtout pas ces malades ! Il ne le répèterait jamais assez, les créatures surnaturelles il comprenait, elles avaient pour la plupart leurs logiques, bizarres mais logique, mais les humains étaient juste tordus, il ne les comprendrait jamais.

« Personne ne s'approchera d'elle tant que nous serons là. » assura Sam en total accord avec son frère.

« Elle en sécurité avec nous. » ajouta Mary. « Et maintenant si nous allions au lit, tout le monde est épuisé et nous avons besoin d'être en forme. »

Hermione se sentit pour la première fois de la journée complètement détendue. Elle avait fait les bons choix. Sa fille était et serait en sécurité.

Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée elle était épuisée. Cette journée l'avait fatiguée autant physiquement que mentalement aussi elle décida de suivre le conseil de Mary et d'aller au lit. Mais avant elle avait une dernière chose à faire.

Elle s'approcha de Mary et l'étreignit pendant un petit moment voulant faire passer toute la gratitude qu'elle avait de l'avoir rencontrée, d'être son amie, de la soutenir et de l'aider. Puis elle étreignit Sam et juste avant de briser leur étreinte elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes avec Dean. Si l'étreinte dura quelques secondes de plus et si le baiser qu'elle lui donna était juste au coin de ses lèvres personne ne commenta. Ils étaient tous un peu sonner par cette démonstration d'affection soudaine mais ne s'en plaignirent pas.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers eux et ajouta un simple « Merci », avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

 _Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow_

Harry et Ginny venaient d'aller se coucher. Il avait eu une journée difficile. Depuis qu'il avait reçu les menaces contre Rose il s'était encore plus plongé dans l'enquête mais il n'avait toujours pas fait de progrès et après plusieurs jours il était franchement désespéré. Heureusement pour lui sa famille était là. Sa femme, qui connaissait l'importance de la situation et qui était tout autant inquiète que lui pour Rose et Hermione, l'avait obligé à prendre une soirée de congé. Il avait été retissant mais s'était laissé convaincre et il devait avouer qu'elle avait eu raison. Ils avaient passé la soirée à profiter de leurs enfants, ce qui lui avait donné un regain de motivation. Pas qu'il avait besoin de motivation supplémentaire pour protéger Hermione et Rose mais prendre un peu de recul face à l'enquête lui avait éclairci l'esprit et maintenant il pouvait se recentrer dessus complètement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de remercier sa femme pour sa brillante idée que d'un coup sa baguette émis un son strident et se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit où elle était posée.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il faut que j'y aille, un intrus est chez Hermione. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, il devait se dépêcher avant que les intrus ne disparaissent ou saccagent la maison. Aussi d'un coup de baguette il contacta les aurors de garde à l'aide de son patronus, tout en s'habillant. Avant de partir il se tourna vers Ginny. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire indiquant qu'elle comprenait la situation suivi d'un petit regard sévère. Le même regard qu'elle lui lançait avant chaque mission et qui signifiait qu'il ferait mieux de revenir en un seul morceau sinon il aurait affaire à elle. Et il lui répondit comme toujours par un « je t'aime » avant de transplanner direction la maison d'Hermione.

Le ou les intrus avaient pénétré dans la maison par le jardin, d'après ses sorts de détections, aussi il se dirigea dans cette direction. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il entendit le bruit de plusieurs personnes ayant transplanné. Il resta sur ses gardes, levant sa baguette en position défensive avant de l'abaisser reconnaissant ses collègues.

« A quoi avons-nous affaires ? » demanda l'un deux.

« Quelqu'un à pénétrer dans la propriété quelques minutes plus tôt et a déclenché les sorts de détection que j'ai installé quelques semaines plus tôt. Je viens juste d'arriver je n'en sais pas plus alors soyez tous sur vos gardes. »

Il retourna son attention vers la maison pour décider de la meilleure approche possible, puis se tourna vers l'équipe pour donner ses instructions.

« Robard, tu prends la moitié de ton équipe et vous passez par l'avant, le reste avec moi. On ne sait pas combien ils sont, alors restez sur vos gardes. J'en veux en maximum vivants pour les interroger mais soyez prudents. »

A peine ses instructions délivrées que tout le monde se mit en marche. Il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt fier de voir que sous son commandement les aurors étaient devenus encore plus performant. Mais assez avec ça, il avait un objectif à atteindre pour le moment, il pourrait se féliciter plus tard.

Il atteignit la porte et indiqua silencieusement à deux des aurors le suivant que lui et le dernier restant iraient à droite et les deux autres prendraient la gauche. Sans un bruit ils entrèrent dans la maison et se séparèrent. Il passa dans le salon sans trouver personne et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il y retrouva la seconde moitié de son équipe ainsi que ceux qui étaient passé par l'avant. Ils indiquèrent tous simultanément qu'ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Il indiqua donc l'escalier menant vers l'étage et prit la tête du convoi.

A peine avait-il atteint la dernière marche qu'un homme gigantesque apparu devant lui. Pendant une seconde il crut être face à Hagrid et cette micro seconde d'inattention lui coûta cher. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir sans avoir pu jeter le moindre sort. Et tout devint confus d'un seul coup.

Il avait dû se cogner la tête plutôt durement, il ne distinguait plus que des silhouettes floues éclairées pas des jets de lumières de couleurs différentes avant qu'une autre figure n'apparaissent à quelques pas de lui, sortant visiblement de la chambre d'Hermione. La figure sembla dire quelque chose et d'un coup tout s'arrêta.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _Maison Granger, banlieue de Londres_

Harry était complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il se passait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était dans une position plus qu'inconfortable et qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Au bout de quelques minutes il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il lui fallut un instant pour que sa vision s'éclaircisse. A l'instant où il put enfin voir clair ce fut comme si tous ses sens se réveillèrent et d'un coup il prit conscience de l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Et tout le reste lui revint.

Il était chez Hermione, quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle et il était tombé nez à nez avec un des intrus. Et visiblement il était le perdant de la rencontre pensa-t-il tout en caressant l'arrière de son crâne et grimaçant légèrement en sentant une bosse s'y former. Il avait dû perdre connaissance après avoir rencontré le mur. Mais s'il jugeait par ce qu'il voyait il n'avait pas loupé grand-chose car ses aurors lançaient toujours des sorts au géant occupant la majorité du couloir et qui l'avait balancé comme si de rien n'était. Il avait dû perdre connaissance pendant un court instant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry était plutôt en mauvaise posture, le géant se trouvait entre lui et son équipe et comme il semblait imperméable aux sorts sa baguette, qu'il tenait toujours serré dans sa main droite était inutile. Il ne parlait même pas d'essayer de se battre à main nu, vu la force de son opposant s'était perdu d'avance. Il pouvait peut-être retenter ce qui avait marché contre le Troll en première année, après tout lui sauter dessus et enfoncer sa baguette dans son nez serait un moyen plutôt efficace de détourner son attention et permettre aux autres de coordonner leur attaque. Cette pensée le fit sourire légèrement, c'était le bon temps.

Mais assez ressasser il devait trouver une issue à la situation et rapidement. Il se souvint d'un coup qu'avant que tout devienne noir une autre personne était sortie de la chambre d'Hermione située entre lui et le géant. Personne ne se trouvait entre eux actuellement, il y avait donc une petite chance que la personne s'était repliée dans la chambre. Il se remit alors tant bien que mal sur pieds, ayant décidé de tenter sa chance face à quelqu'un d'autre que le géant et surtout pendant que ce dernier était occupé ailleurs. Après un court instant où sa tête tourna légèrement il se dirigea vers la chambre baguette levée.

La porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il hésita un court instant, jeta un regard vers ce qu'il se passait dans l'escalier, ouch un de ses aurors allait avoir mal au dos après une chute pareille, puis ouvrit la porte.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Devant lui se trouvait ce qui s'avérait être un moldu s'il en croyait l'arme pointée vers lui. Et visiblement il n'était pas rassuré vu comment ses mains tremblaient.

« -Expelliarmus ! »

Un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette et désarma l'homme en face de lui.

«- Merde… c'est quoi ce bordel… » murmura ce dernier.

Si Harry croyait qu'il était inquiet avant ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. L'homme avait levait ses mains en l'air instinctivement devant l'arme pointée sur lui dès qu'il avait perdu la sienne et regardait Harry comme s'il venait de sortir d'un vaisseau spatial.

« -Merde mais vous êtes qui ? Ou plutôt quoi ? »

« -C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça ! » répliqua Harry. « Que faîtes vous ici ? Que voulez vous à Hermione ? Pourquoi vous la menacez ? »

« -Hé ! hé ! Minute papillons ici, je suis venu ici pour prévenir cette nana là, Hermione ou je sais plus quoi, pas la menacer ! »

« -Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire ? » répliqua Harry tout en maintenant sa baguette fermant pointée sur l'homme en face de lui. Puis il jeta un maléfice d'entrave et à sa plus grande satisfaction l'homme en face de lui tomba au sol le corps encerclé par les liens que le sort d'Harry venait de faire apparaître autour de lui.

« -Pourquoi faut-il que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?! » se plaignit ce dernier l'air désemparé, un œil toujours fixé sur l'arme en face de lui avant de continuer à marmonner pour lui-même visiblement « D'abord un foutu Golem, puis des nazis nécromanciens accompagnés par les Winchesters et maintenant ça ! Merci Grand-père, pire héritage au monde vraiment! »

A l'entente de cette petite tirade Harry se figea. Il était visiblement temps d'appeler Hermione. Quelques explications allaient être nécessaires !

* * *

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais ça devait être grave. Harry n'avait pas été en colère contre elle de cette manière depuis le "petit" incident sur l'affaire des trafiquants il y a de cela six ans. Mais passons, c'était une histoire pour un autre jour.

Cette soirée avait pourtant si bien commencée, ce qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille d'ailleurs. Rose les avaient convaincues elle et Mary de passer une soirée entre filles avec au programme rattrapage des meilleurs comédies romantiques de ces dernières années. Autant dire que dès que les garçons avaient entendu romantique ils avaient tout de suite accepté de leurs laisser l'écran géant du Bunker et décidé d'aller passer la soirée dans un bar à faire des trucs d'homme. Les mots de Dean pas les siens.

Excepté un petit incident le premier jour où Rose avait été là, il y avait longtemps qu'Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse que ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas oublié les menaces qui planaient, loin de là, mais avoir sa fille près d'elle l'avait toujours rendue heureuse. Au début Hermione avait eu un peu que Rose s'ennuie. Après tout elle était habituée à vivre au milieu des Weasleys dans une ambiance plus que bruyante et à part chez elle, elle était toujours entourée par quelqu'un de son âge. Mais sa fille s'était adaptée à la vie au Bunker rapidement et semblait s'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Le premier matin Hermione avait paniqué. Elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit qu'elle avait partagé avec sa fille la nuit dernière et à sa plus grande frayeur cette dernière n'y était plus alors qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle soit debout. Rose avait beau être plus mature que les autres de son âge elle restait une ado et aimait plus que tout rester au lit quand elle en avait la possibilité. Hermione paniqua donc quand à sept heures du matin elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans la chambre.

Sans attendre elle se précipita dans le couloir appelant le nom de sa fille. A son plus grand soulagement cette dernière lui répondit immédiatement en indiquant qu'elle était dans la cuisine. Hermione s'y précipita et dès qu'elle aperçut sa fille l'étreignit.

« -Maman, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mais tu m'étouffe là. »

« -Oh pardon Chérie! » répondit elle. « Je suis juste heureuse que tu sois avec moi, tu m'as manqué. »

Elle couvrit du mieux qu'elle pu son comportement étrange. Elle savait que depuis qu'elle avait découvert les menaces contre sa fille elle se comportait étrangement et cette dernière était plus que suspicieuse. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire rassurant, l'étreignit une dernière fois mais doucement cette fois et s'éloigna d'elle.

Après un dernier regard soupçonneux en direction de sa mère Rose décida de laisser tomber pour ce matin. C'était plus que visible que sa mère était effrayée mais Rose savait que cette dernière ne lui dirait rien même si elle insistait. Et puis il était sept heure du mat', bien trop tôt pour elle. Elle ne rêvait que de se recoucher mais savait que ce serait inutile, son corps était encore à l'heure anglaise. Elle se retourna donc vers son petit déjeuné sans rien dire.

Dès que Rose se re-concentra sur l'assiette devant elle Hermione soupira légèrement de gratitude. Elle allait vraiment devoir surveiller son comportement si elle voulait réussir à garder la situation secrète. Sa fille était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux et autant elle était plus qu'heureuse et fière de leur proximité autant dans ces cas là ça pouvait devenir gênant.

Une tasse de café apparu dans son champs de vision suivit d'un « J'aime beaucoup la nuisette au faite. »

Merde. Elle avait été tellement soulagée de trouver Rose saine et sauve qu'elle n'avait fait attention à rien d'autre et n'avait pas vu qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Et évidemment il fallait que ce soit Dean qui soit là le jour où elle portait la nuisette que Ginny lui avait offert quelques années auparavant et qu'elle n'avait jamais portée jusqu'à maintenant. Le problème était qu'elle avait été tellement occupée ces derniers temps que quelque chose d'aussi anodin qu'était la tâche de laver son linge lui était passé complètement au-dessus et elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de porter la nuisette, seule vêtement de nuit propre qu'il lui restait. Elle ne savait même pas comment la nuisette avait atterri dans ses valises jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le mot que Ginny avait épinglé à cette dernière.

« _On ne sait jamais, si l'envie te prend de mêler plaisir et travaille (même si je doute que ça arrive) tu as tout mon soutient ! Bisous et profite... Ta merveilleuse meilleure amie_ »

Elle pouvait presque voir le petit sourire satisfait qui avait orné les lèvres de Ginny quand elle avait réussi à cacher le vêtement en aidant Hermione à faire ses valises. De temps en temps elle avait du mal à réaliser que sa meilleure amie était mère de trois enfants. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne la changerait.

Mais rien au monde ne l'empêchait de la maudire ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs immédiatement. Elle se promit intérieurement qu'elle lui ferait payer ça la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait avant de se tourner vers Dean et d'essayer de faire comme si ne rien n'était. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand elle savait que ses joues étaient rouges d'embarras. Couleur qui s'accentua quand elle vit que les yeux de Dean se trouvaient légèrement plus bas que son visage et qu'il arborait un petit sourire sexy et ses sourcils se haussèrent dans un petit mouvement suggestif quand enfin son regard remonta vers son visage. Elle ne savait si elle devait se sentir flattée ou embarrassée. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit la décision fut prise pour elle.

«- Bonjour tout le monde. Déjà debout Rose ? »

Et là, douche froide. Embarrassée définitivement. Elle avait complètement oublié que sa fille était là. Sa fille de douze ans était là et avait failli assister à une scène que jamais une ado de cette âge ne devrait voir et encore moins quand cette ado était sa fille. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Mary pour avoir empêché ce qui aurait pu se produire d'arriver. Elle fut encore plus reconnaissante quand elle vit que Rose n'avait rien remarqué et avait relevé sa tête de son petit déjeuné seulement quand Mary était entrée dans la pièce.

Cette dernière tourna son attention vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce une fois sa conversation avec l'adolescente terminée et haussa un sourcil. Contrairement au haussement de son fils quelques minutes auparavant celui-ci était dû à de la surprise et peut-être un peu d'amusement. Mais Hermione embarrassée comme elle l'était ne s'attarda pas à analyser ce geste prenant conscience de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle elle était. Elle prit donc le mug que Dean tenait toujours devant elle avant de murmurer un vague quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprit pas avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre tout en se traitant d'idiote et se demandant depuis quand elle se comportait comme si c'était elle l'adolescente.

Autant dire que le reste de la journée avait été plus que gênant pour elle et que les matins suivants elle avait toujours fait gaffe d'être parfaitement habillée avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait également fait sa lessive illico presto pour éviter une répétition de ce genre d'événement et fourré la nuisette au plus profond de sa valise maudissant une fois de plus sa meilleure amie.

Excepté cet événement la vie au Bunker était parfaite. Hermione avait cru qu'après la chasse aux vampires l'ambiance avait été bonne mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant que sa fille était là. Elle avait apporté un vent de fraicheur et de gaieté et les longues journées de recherches étaient maintenant ponctuées de pause et de bons moments que chacun savoura.

Rose avait prise en charge les repas comme elle l'avait annoncée et de l'avis des Winchester ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien mangé, compliment qui avait fait rougir Rose de plaisir. Elle passait également le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque et prenait plaisir à découvrir le monde des Winchester comme sa mère avant elle. Elle avait appris plein de choses et avait pris l'habitude de poser pleins de questions aux adultes l'entourant car en bonne Granger qu'elle était sa curiosité était rarement satisfaite.

A la plus grande surprise de Mary et d'Hermione c'était Dean qui répondait le plus souvent à ses questions avec patience et attention. Sam était le seul qui n'était pas surpris. Il savait que Dean était doué avec les enfants et il avait toujours été patient quand il s'agissait de répondre à des questions. Il avait après tout survécu aux inlassables questions que Sam lui soumettait quand il avait été enfant alors il avait plus que de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la contrainte, il adorait ça. S'occuper des autres avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il aimait et ça ne changerait jamais.

Rose avait également pris en charge l'éducation de Mary comme elle l'appelait. Cette dernière avait eu le temps de s'adapter à beaucoup de choses qu'elle avait manqué mais elle ne connaissait rien des choses les plus importantes, du moins d'après Rose. Cette dernière s'était vite aperçue que Mary ne connaissait pas grand-chose voir rien du tout sur la culture de ces dernières années. Elle avait aussi vite compris que Mary ayant était élevée pour être une chasseuse elle avait eu comme sa mère une adolescence quasi inexistante. Elle avait été donc plus que ravie de lui faire découvrir en quoi cela consistait et avec l'aide de Sam avait rassemblé pleins de films et de musique qu'elle estimait incontournable. C'est ainsi que toutes les trois c'étaient retrouvées installées confortablement dans un canapé, qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître, un bol de popcorn sur les genoux.

Malheureusement avant que Rose ne puisse démarrer le film Harry avait appelé.

Rien qu'à son ton elle savait qu'il était irrité. Quand il lui ordonna de venir immédiatement chez elle et d'emmener un des Winchester avec elle, elle savait que quelque chose s'était définitivement passé et qu'il était en effet en colère. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander plus d'explication il lui avait raccroché au nez. Oui définitivement en colère.

Elle dit à sa fille de commencer le film sans elle et qu'elle devait aller en Angleterre pour le travail. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter elle lui expliqua que son oncle Harry avait besoin d'elle pour quelques heures mais que tout allait bien. Rose savait que même si sa mère n'était plus une aurore elle aidait encore sur quelques cas et décida de ne pas s'inquiéter plus que ça. Hermione laissa donc sa fille au bon soin de Mary, qui d'un coup d'œil avait deviné que c'était bien plus sérieux que ce qu'Hermione avait laissé paraître et lui assura donc silencieusement qu'elle veillerait sur l'adolescente.

Hermione alla ensuite chercher les garçons qui à sa plus grande chance n'avaient pas encore quitté le Bunker. Après avoir expliqué le peu de chose qu'elle savait et qu'elle avait apparemment besoin de l'un d'eux en Angleterre et un bref débat pour décider lequel des deux frères l'accompagneraient elle et Dean prirent un portoloin à destination de sa maison.

* * *

 **AN:** J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Je dois sire que moi même je me trouves un peu cruelle de l'avoir arrêté là et ce n'est pas ce que je pensais faire au début mais la scène du Bunker est plus longue que ce que je m'imaginais! Mais promis je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement! En attendant vous avez quelques (GROS) indices sur les mystérieux individus alors je suis pas si cruelle que ça non plus! ;)

Merci à Chloé et Céleste pour leurs reviews et à vous tous qui lisez ma fiction!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre._

Après un bref arrêt chez elle pour trouver sa maison en pagaille et pleine d'aurors Hermione et Dean se rendirent au Ministère où les aurors leur avaient indiqué qu'ils y trouveraient Harry. Elle laissa quelques minutes à Dean pour se remettre du voyage en transplanage puis les dirigea vers l'entrée visiteur du Ministère, la cabine téléphonique. Elle y rentra et indiqua à Dean de la suivre. Ce dernier avait l'air plus que septique mais ne dit rien et s'exécuta sans un commentaire. Il avait décidé de garder toutes ses questions, et ses remarques sarcastiques, sa spécialité, (il pouvait bien se l'avouer, au moins à lui-même) pour plus tard et d'avoir l'esprit ouvert, du moins autant que Dean Winchester pouvait l'avoir.

Il avait confiance en Hermione et si elle lui avait demandé de venir en Angleterre avec elle, c'était que la situation était grave. D'ailleurs après avoir vu l'état de sa maison il n'avait plus aucun doute la dessus. Alors pour le moment il laisserait de côté tout ce qui allait sans aucun doute lui paraître bizarre pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il était un chasseur ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il allait affronter des choses inhabituelles, lui et son frère avaient après tout déjoué l'Apocalypse et plus récemment il avait réconcilié Dieu et sa sœur, alors il pouvait faire face à ce qui les attendait le visage impassible.

Il commençait même à être à l'aise avec la magie d'Hermione. Sachant qu'ils n'étaient, enfin surtout lui avouons le, pas très à l'aise avec ça elle ne l'utilisait pas énormément en leurs présences. Pourtant il n'était pas inhabituel de voir un livre fuser d'une étagère ou une autre en direction de la sorcière ou encore de voir son thé se préparer tout seul quand elle était préoccupée ou concentrée sur ses recherches et faisait tout le reste machinalement. Il traiterait donc cette incursion dans le monde des sorciers comme toutes ses autres affaires, en étant sur ses gardes, une arme toujours à portée de main et faisant confiance à son équipier pour avoir ses arrières.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall après avoir récupérer le badge visiteur de Dean, délivré par la cabine téléphonique.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione arrivait par cette entrée elle avait un petit pincement au cœur et repensait à la première fois qu'elle l'avait empruntée la nuit où ils s'étaient introduits dans le Département des Mystères et avaient perdu Sirius. Laissant les souvenirs douloureux de côté elle les dirigea vers le bureau des aurors où ils étaient attendus.

Après un tour dans l'ascenseur infernal du Ministère, où Hermione vit Dean changer de couleur légèrement, ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Comme chaque parti du Ministère la pièce bouillonnait d'activités, des notes volantes circulaient d'un bureau à l'autre, des piles de paperasses flottaient au dessus des bureaux attendant d'être complétées, dans un coin un groupe d'aurors discutaient autour de ce qui semblait être une carte, préparant sûrement leur prochaine mission dans un autre un auror s'occupait d'un suspect, si on devait en croire ses mains menottées.

Ce qui était moins habituel cependant était l'atmosphère fébrile qui régnait dans le bureau, chaque personne présente semblait sur le qui-vive.

« Hermione ! Ca fait du bien de te voir ici ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre elle était déjà dans les bras de la personne l'ayant interpellée. Il s'agissait de Charlie Weasley. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, seul un Weasley donnait des embrassades comme ça à couper le souffle.

« Charlie, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir mais si tu continues à me serrer comme ça tu ne me verras pas très longtemps ! » lui répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

Charlie la relâcha sans oublier au préalable de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, se recula et la regarda de haut en bas. Dean qui jusque là avait été impassible fronça les légèrement les sourcils et étudia le nouveau venu qui était à son goût un peu trop familier avec Hermione. L'homme était de taille moyenne mais il avait des épaules d'une taille impressionnante pouvant rivaliser avec celles de Sam supposa Dean et surtout il avait de long cheveux d'un roux éclatant regroupé en queue de cheval derrière sa tête. Il avait également pas mal de cicatrice laissant supposer qu'il était habitué au danger.

Dean nota toutes ces informations dans un coin de sa tête pour les analyser plus tard au besoin. C'était une technique qu'il employait pour chaque chasse. Il avait appris un fil du temps à observer et prendre en compte tout son entourage et les personnes qu'il rencontrait sur le terrain pour pouvoir ensuite analyser et recouper les détails qu'il avait collecté et les faire correspondre avec les preuves qu'il avait. C'était une technique qui avait fait ses preuves et qui marchait plutôt bien tant qu'il ne laissait pas son tempérament prendre le dessus et foncer tête baissée comme il arrivait de temps en temps, oui, oui Sam il pouvait reconnaître ce genre de chose, du moins au moins à lui-même.

« Je vois que l'Amérique te traite plutôt bien ! » déclara Charlie avec un petit sourire en coin et un clin d'œil taquin.

« Je n'ai pas trop à ma plaindre. Et toi toujours aussi content de ton nouveau poste à ce que je vois ? »

Peu après la mort de Ron, Charlie avait rejoint le bureau des aurors. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer au pays et d'être plus proche de sa famille. Il avait donc accepté sans hésitation quand Harry lui avait proposé de travailler au bureau et de s'occuper de cas impliquant les créatures magiques. Que ce soit des cas de braconnage, ou quand l'une d'elle causait des destructions, ou même encore à enquêter sur des cas où des créatures étaient utilisées à des fins criminels, comme l'affaire du gang de voleurs qu'il avait arrêté récemment et qui utilisait des niffleurs pour cambrioler des banques moldues les affaires liées aux créatures magiques étaient courantes et rarement ennuyantes.

« Je n'ai pas me plaindre, même si je dois dire que mes dragons me manquent de temps en temps, mais être proche de la famille contrebalance nettement cet inconvénient. » expliqua-t-il, puis semblant se rendre compte qu'Hermione était accompagnée il la lâcha et se tourna vers son compagnon. « Je vois que tu as trouvé quelques beaux spécimens en Amérique dis donc ! » lui lança-t-il en émettant un petit sifflement appréciateur et surtout en déshabillant Dean du regard.

Dean, quand à lui se sentit rougir de la tête au pied et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il n'était pas rare que des hommes le reluquent dans la rue et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où des gens avaient laissé sous-entendre qu'ils étaient en couple avec Sam ou Castiel mais rare étaient ceux qui flirtaient aussi directement et franchement avec lui. Et le peu de fois où cela lui était arrivé il avait toujours été plus qu'inconfortable et ne savait plus où se mettre. Comme la fois où il avait rencontré Aaron et que ce dernier lui avait fait perdre ses moyens en le draguant pour détourner son attention. Loin d'être l'épisode le plus glorieux de sa carrière de séducteur. Si une femme venait l'aborder il n'avait aucun problème mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'un homme il agissait comme un adolescent sans expérience.

Hermione quand à elle explosa de rire. La tête de Dean valait le détour. Et puis rigoler de ça lui évitait de trop penser à quelle point elle était d'accord avec Charlie et surtout à quel point elle trouvait sa gêne adorable.

Une fois qu'elle eut contrôlait son rire, laps de temps que Dean mit à profit pour reprendre contenance, Hermione fit les introductions.

« Charlie je te présente Dean Winchester, je travailles avec lui et sa famille en ce moment. Dean voici Charlie Weasley, c'est un dragueur invétéré mais il ne fait pas de mal à une mouche rassure toi. » ajouta-t-elle tout un grand sourire amusé.

« Enchanté Dean, je peux vous appelé Dean ? » demanda Charlie puis sans attendre ajouta « Bien sur que oui, après tout, tout les amis de Mione sont mes amis ! »

« Euh… Enchanté également ?! » répondit Dean d'un ton un peu incertain.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la sorcière décidant de laisser sa propre gêne de côté et de taquiner cette dernière. Après tout la meilleure technique de défense, ou du moins la sienne, en cas de gêne ou/et d'inconfort était l'attaque. Il leva donc un sourcil interrogateur vers elle et mima « Mione » des lèvres suivi d'un sourire espiègle. Sourire qu'elle trouva parfaitement sexy d'ailleurs. Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée. Heureusement elle se reprit vite et se tourna à nouveau vers Charlie.

Ce dernier avait suivi le petit échange avec grand intérêt. Il semblait en effet que l'Amérique faisait énormément de bien à Hermione. Il ne savait pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu rougir et flirter avec un homme comme ça. C'était même surement la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça. Il avait hâte d'être au dimanche suivant pour rapporter sa nouvelle découverte au clan Weasley.

« Je suis désolée Charlie mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter, Harry m'a demandé de venir au plus vite. »

« T'inquiètes, je sais à quel point le temps de Miss Granger est précieux et qu'un pauvre manant comme moi ne peu espéré plus que quelques minutes. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

« Idiot. » fut sa réponse accompagné d'un coup de poing à l'épaule et d'un sourire tendre.

Cette dernière interaction tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fraternel finit de convaincre Dean que l'autre homme n'avait aucun intérêt romantique envers Hermione et ne lui ferait donc pas de concurrence. Concurrence ? Sérieusement ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir des pensées de ce genre. Il retourna donc à l'observation de son entourage tout en écoutant la conversation qui se poursuivait à ses côtés d'une oreille.

« Ah, mais c'est tout le charme de notre famille ça Mione, tu le sais mieux que quiconque après tout ! »

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu cette remarque, ni saisi le gros, l'énorme devrait elle dire, sous-entendu et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout elle adorait les Weasley mais le tact n'était pas leur qualité première. Ni la seconde d'ailleurs.

« Sais tu, par le plus grand des hasards où est Harry, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Comprenant que la rigolade était terminé Charlie repris son sérieux et se tourna en direction du groupe de sorciers qu'ils avaient remarqué en entrant dans la pièce pour en interpeler un d'une voix forte.

« Eh, Crivey, tu sais où est Potter ? »

Un des sorciers, le dénomme Crivey pensa Dean, releva la tête de son travail et sembla prendre conscience que le bureau des Aurors avaient de la compagnie.

« Oh Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Pour un homme aussi petit il avait une voix étonnement grave rendant son ton légèrement menaçant, effet qui était de suite contredit par le large sourire qu'il adressa à Hermione dès qu'il l'eut reconnu.

« Bonjour Dennis, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Elle avait toujours du mal à réconcilier l'auror devant elle avec l'image du petit Dennis Crivey enroulé dans le manteau d'Hagrid après être tombé dans le lac pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais c'était le genre de souvenir qui lui mettait le baume au cœur quand elle pensait à la fierté de Colin quand son petit frère les avait rejoints à Gryffondor ce même soir.

« Je suppose que c'est toi qui veut voir Harry ? Il est en salle d'interrogatoire numéro trois. »

Puis avec un dernier sourire à Hermione accompagné d'un signe de tête il replongea dans ses papiers.

« Je vous y accompagne. » déclara Charlie tout en ouvrant la marche en direction d'une porte au fond de la salle menant sur un nouveau couloir.

« Merci, mais tu sais je ne pense pas que la salle a bougé d'emplacement depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai interrogé quelqu'un. »

« Oh oui ça je sais mais comme ça je profite un peu plus de votre délicieuse compagnie. » répliqua Charlie tout en lançant un clin d'œil coquin en direction de Dean.

La gêne de ce dernier quand il flirtait ouvertement avec lui l'amusait beaucoup, et puis vu l'attirance que ces deux là avaient l'un pour l'autre, Dean allait devoir s'habituer à l'humour Weasley alors autant commencer de suite ! Il devinait également que Dean n'était pas le genre de personne embarrassé facilement alors autant profiter d'avoir trouver quelque chose qui marchait. Et si en plus le fait de le taquinait permettait à Charlie de se rincer l'œil gratuitement il n'allait pas s'en priver non plus !

« Et puis je veux également savoir comment va ma nièce préférée ! »

« Ne laisse surtout pas Lily entendre ça. » ria Hermione « Rose va très bien, elle s'amuse comme une petite folle et apprend pleins de nouvelles choses et tu sais très bien à quel point elle aime apprendre , c'est le côté Granger en elle je suppose. »

« Oh oui ne m'en parle pas ! Heureusement qu'elle aime le Quidditch et qu'elle a les cheveux roux sinon on ne croirait jamais que c'est une Weasley. Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'elle est notre préférée à tous ! » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire tendre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte portant le numéro 3 et s'arrêtèrent.

« Bien, c'est là que je vous laisse. Hermione, passe à mon bureau avant de partir si tu peux et sinon essaye de venir au Terrier un de ces jours. Maman veut vous voir toutes les deux. » dit il tout en embrassant Hermione sur la joue, puis il se tourna vers Dean pour lui serrer la main tout en lui adressant un dernier regard taquin « Et Dean ce fut un plaisir ! »

Et il repartit en direction de la pièce principale qu'il venait juste de quitter. Avant que Dean ne puisse intégrer toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il avait appri sur la vie privée de la jeune femme à ses côtés durant l'échange qui venait de se produire, elle toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit quasi immédiatement les invitant à entrer. Ce qu'ils firent sans se prier.

Il y avait deux hommes dans la pièce. Celui avec les cheveux noirs et des lunettes se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Il commença par saluer Hermione puis se tourna vers le chasseur et se présenta.

« Harry Potter, enchanté, je suppose que vous êtes un des Winchester. »

Avant que Dean ne puisse répondre l'autre homme, le suspect à en croire ses mains menottées, se tourna vers lui et à sa plus grande surprise il le reconnu.

« Hey Winchester. Je ne pensais pas être heureux de revoir un de vous deux un jour mais visiblement tout arrive. D'ailleurs je vois que tu as troqué ton frère pour une partenaire bien plus sexy, félicitations ! »

Une fois sa surprise passée et décidant d'ignorer la partie sur son nouveau partenaire, Dean lui répondit.

« Content de te voir aussi surtout que ça fait un moment qu'on te cherche, mais sérieusement dans quel merdier tu t'es fourré pour te retrouver là Aaron ? »

« Je dois avouer que c'est une longue histoire. »

« Heureusement pour vous on a tout notre temps. » répliqua Harry et d'un geste de baguette fit apparaître deux nouvelles chaises pour les nouveaux arrivants.

* * *

 **AN:** Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais entre les fêtes de fin d'année et les révisions j'ai pas eu une seconde à moi (d'ailleurs je suis encore censée réviser mais bon on va dire que je prends une pause... ;) ). Parlant de fêtes j'espère qu'elles ont été bonnes pour vous, que le papa Noel vous a bien gâté et surtout je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année!

Je sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vu mais si oui la petite référence au niffleur est totalement dû Aux Animaux Fantastiques. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avais déjà vu mais si oui je vous le conseille vivement. J'étais super sceptique au début quand j'ai entendu qu'ils faisaient un nouvel "pseudo Harry Potter" et comme beaucoup je pense je me suis dit que c'était juste un film pour l'argent et bien j'avoue sans problème que j'avais tord et que j'ai adoré l'histoire contrairement à celle de L'enfant maudit qui m'a plutôt déçue... Bref je radote!

Sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous à plu et à bientôt!

Et merci à Chloé pour sa review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 _Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre._

Aaron commença par raconter comment lui et le Golem avait recherché et traqué les membres de l'Ordre de Thulé. Le Livre Rouge, celui que Sam et Dean avaient aidé à retrouver et protéger lors de leur première rencontre, contenait non seulement les expériences magiques barbares commises durant la guerre mais aussi la liste des membres de l'Ordre qui avaient été rendu quasiment immortel. Problème, la liste était cryptée, Aaron avait donc dû aller en Europe pour trouver de l'aide.

Là il y avait rencontré quelques personnes et au bout de quelques mois il avait enfin une liste de noms, environ une trentaine.

Une fois en possession de ces noms, lui et le Golem s'étaient mis en chasse. Après avoir retrouvé et éliminé une bonne moitié des noms de la liste, ou plutôt après que le Golem les ait éliminés, ils avaient entendu des rumeurs sur une nouvelle alliance entre l'Ordre et une autre organisation qui lui était inconnue.

Peu après tous les membres de l'Ordre semblaient avoir disparu et il ne lui restait plus qu'un nom provenant de la dernière communication qu'il avait intercepté : Hermione Granger.

" Et je dois dire vous n'êtes pas une personne facile à trouver ! »"

" Je ne comprends pas ce que l'Ordre peut me vouloir. A quand remonte cette dernière communication ? " demanda Hermione plongée dans ses pensées.

" Hum, voyons voir, dans les trois mois environ. "

" Harry, mon attaque ! "

A ces mots le visage d'Harry qui était déjà loin d'être joyeux s'assombri un peu plus. Hermione était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et visiblement c'était loin d'être terminé.

" Aaron t'es sûr qu'ils n'ont rien dit de plus ? " demanda Dean. Sa seule réponse fut un hochement de tête négatif. " Même pas quelque chose dans une communication plus ancienne ? "

" Oui peut-être quelque chose que vous ne compreniez pas mais qui pour nous pourrait signifier quelque chose. Une référence obscure quelque chose comme ça.»"

"N'importe quoi pour nous aider." ajouta Harry intérieurement. Songeant que toutes les pistes pouvant éclaircir cette affaire étaient bonnes à prendre et lui permettraient d'en finir avec cette histoire pour que sa nièce et sa meilleure amie soient en sécurité.

Aaron prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il s'apprêtait à hocher la tête négativement quand d'un coup il se rappela quelque chose.

" Il y avait cet endroit qu'ils ont mentionné une fois ou deux fois quand l'autre organisation les a rejoint, je crois que c'était un truc du style département des secrets ou un truc du genre. "

" Le département des Mystères ! " s'exclamèrent les deux sorciers d'une même voix.

" Oui c'est ça ! "

Harry se tourna vers la sorcière semblant réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

" Ils connaissent l'existence de la pièce que tu as découverte au département. "

"Ça semble logique." réfléchit Hermione à haute voix avant d'ajouter sur un ton presque silencieux, se parlant clairement a elle-même. " Ça expliquerait pourquoi la femme qui m'attaquée était en colère quand un des autres a essayé de me tuer. Je leur suis inutile morte. "

Harry et Dean retinrent leur souffle à cette réflexion, mais la jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées, cette fois silencieuses. Dean, n'étant pas d'un naturel très patient, surtout quand il lui manquait des informations qu'il jugeait capital, se racla la gorge au bout de quelques instants rappelant a Hermione qu'elle n'était pas seule.

" Pas que le fait qu'ils te veulent vivante ne soit pas une bonne nouvelle mais tu pourrais peut-être partager ta théorie. "

" Oui bien sûr pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. La bibliothèque ne s'ouvre que pour moi, je peux y emmener des gens mais sans moi la porte reste close, un peu comme la Salle sur Demande pendant l'Armée de Dumbledore. " ajouta t-elle à l'attention d'Harry le regard légèrement nostalgique.

Voyant Dean hausser un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction elle lui adressa un petit sourire et un léger hochement de tête signifiant qu'elle lui raconterait plus tard. Apres tout elle était sure que Mary et Sam aimeraient cette histoire et Rose ne se lassait jamais d'entendre les aventures de ces parents, même si elle avait dû les entendre une bonne centaine de fois. Dean comprenant le sens du sourire d'Hermione lui renvoya un petit regard sévère immédiatement suivi par un sourire en coin signifiant qu'il retenait la promesse silencieuse et qu'il lui rappellerait si elle essayait de se défiler. Voyant cela le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle lui lança un clin d'œil, puis se tourna vers les autres pour reprendre le fil de sa pensée.

Harry n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, nota dans un coin de son esprit de parler avec Hermione. Il était plus que certains qu'ils étaient plus que de simple collègue de travail. Maintenant restait à savoir si leur relation était simplement amical ou un petit plus. Et après avoir assisté à cette échange silencieux il avait son hypothèse.

Oui il avait vraiment besoin de parler avec Hermione, mais peut-être attendrait-il d'être avec Ginny pour le faire. Sa femme et sa meilleure amie ne manquaient jamais de le faire rire. Et puis il savait que s'il ne faisait pas part de ses soupçon à sa moitié elle allait le lui reprochait. De plus Hermione ne pouvait résister devant la tornade Ginny Weasley-Potter et serait obliger de tout dévoiler. Oui pensa-t-il souriant intérieurement il allait définitivement avoir cette conversation en présence de Ginny.

Mais cela attendrait un petit peu, il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire.

" Pourtant ton patron a pu rentrer dans la salle, non? " demanda Harry reprenant le cours de la conversation.

" Oui c'est vrai, mais dès que j'ai pris possession de la bague." dit-elle tout en levant sa main droite où trônait le seau des gardiens à son index. "Personne d'autre que moi n'a pu y rentrer, la bibliothèque a refusé de s'ouvrir. La pièce devait déjà être liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à moi étant donné qu'elle ne s'est révélée qu'après que je sois devenue une Langue-de-Plomb. "

Cette expression fit hausser un sourcil interrogateur à Dean, mais il décida de garder ses questions pour plus tard.

" Je pense que Dumbledore a lancé un enchantement pour que la bibliothèque me reconnaisse et ne se dévoile qu'une fois assurée de ma présence dans le département. Elle est restée à la disposition de tous jusqu'à ce que son vrai gardien assume ces fonctions mais dès que j'ai pris possession du seau les protections de la bibliothèque se sont réactivées. Elle est devenue hermétique à tout le monde excepté moi. C'est une magie très compliquée mais loin d'être impossible pour un sorcier comme Dumbledore."

" Ok tout ce truc est un peu confus et relativement effrayant ! Vous parlez d'enchantements et de trucs comme ça. Je vous ai dit tout ce que savait, si vous pouviez éclairer ma lanterne maintenant, parce-que j'ai vu des trucs bizarres depuis le Golem mais me prendre un rayon de lumière rouge et me réveiller dans une salle d'interrogatoire sans souvenirs entre largement dans le top 5 des trucs que je n'imaginais pas!"

La tirade d'Aaron fit sourire Dean. Il prit la parole avant que les deux sorciers ne puisse le faire.

"Tu te rappelles je suppose de notre petite présentation sur toutes les choses qui rôdent dans la nuit sont réelles?" A la grimace qu'il reçu en retour il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. "Et bien il s'avère que les sorciers pointant une baguette magique tout en disant "Abracadabra" le sont aussi et tu en as deux spécimens devant toi!" s'exclama-t-il tout en indiquant Hermione et Harry d'un geste de la main. "Apparemment ils sont toute une flopée, ont un ministère, des écoles et tout et tout! Peuvent soigner tes blessures illico, t'assommer tout aussi vite, comme tu as pu le constater, ou encore décapiter un vampire en un coup de baguette. Effrayant mais super efficace je dois dire."

Harry sembla un peu troublé par cette description, Hermione au contraire en était amusée. Aaron quand à lui se contenta de fixer Dean comme s'il attendait que ce dernier s'exclame "Poisson d'avril", ce qui n'arriva malheureusement pas.

"Sérieux?! Et bientôt on va me dire que les licornes existent et ont des arc-en-ciel sortant de leurs..."

"Les licornes sont bien réelles, après la partie sur les arc-en-ciel, elle, pas vraiment." l'interrompit Hermione l'air complètement sérieuse suivi par un éclat de rire face aux visages des deux non magiques en face d'elle.

"Des licornes, manquait plus que ça." marmonna Dean.

Aaron lui semblait submergé par toutes les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir et était incapable de répliquer quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes, Harry repris la discussion en main.

"Bon plus sérieusement, revenons à nos moutons. Qu'est-ce qui dans cette salle justifie tout cet acharnement? Et pourquoi ont-il tué toutes ces personnes?"

"Il y a pleins de livres, d'artefacts et autres objets magiques qui pourraient les intéresser. Je n'ai même pas fini le quart de l'inventaire et j'ai déjà trouvé des pièces inestimables et très dangereuses entre de mauvaises mains."

"Quand aux meurtres, vous avez dit que toutes les victimes étaient plus ou moins liés aux Hommes de lettre non? Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient des informations, soit sur ce qu'ils veulent ou soit sur l'accès à l'endroit." commenta Dean.

"C'est une théorie qui tient plutôt bien la route, mais qui ne nous dit pas pourquoi les deux groupes se sont alliés."

"Ils sont à la recherche de la même chose, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Et ils ont besoin des connaissances des uns et des autres pour y accéder. Les mangemorts peuvent entrer dans le monde magique et.. "

"Et l'Ordre a des connaissances sur les Hommes de Lettres." compléta Dean.

"Exactement." finit Hermione, contente de voir que Dean et elle partageaient les mêmes théories. "Il ne nous reste plus qu'à déterminer leurs buts maintenant."

"Je sais pas si ça aide mais les nazis semblaient obsédé par "rétablir leur grandeur" avant de faire une fixette sur toi." intervint Aaron mimant les guillemets pour montrer que ce n'était pas ses propres mots et pointant Hermione à la fin de sa phrase.

"Rétablir leur grandeur? " répéta Hermione.

"Jamais une bonne chose quand des psychopathes comme ça ont ce genre d'idée." enchaina Dean.

"Non en effet , surtout si quand tu y réfléchis l'Ordre n'a jamais été aussi fort que durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec Hitler à leur tête. Jusqu'à ce que les Hommes de Lettres et l'Initiative de Judas ne commencent à les contrer. Mais à une certaine période ils occupaient la moitié de l'Europe et avaient des alliances à travers le monde."

Tout en prononçant ces paroles Hermione pensait à ce qui pouvait bien mêler les mangemorts à cela. Une idée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et vit un éclair de peur traverser son regard. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il croisa le regard. Même s'il craignait sa réponse il avait besoin d'une confirmation orale.

"Tu ne pense pas que...?" demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix sans parvenir à formuler son idée tellement qu'elle le terrifiait. Et une fois dite à haute voix deviendrait bien trop réelle pour lui.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, il y avait bien longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas paru aussi déboussolé. L'homme adulte, l'auror formidable qu'il était devenu avaient disparu au profit du petit garçon terrifié à qui l'on venait de confirmer sa plus grande peur.

"Je l'ai fait une fois Hermione, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le refaire. Et sans Ron..." sa voix se brisa, tout comme le cœur d'Hermione.

Elle le prit dans ses bras puis se recula et le fixa droit dans les yeux pour lui parler.

"Harry, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi. "

"Je le sais. Ce n'est pas de toi que je doute. On a perdu tellement la première fois et j'ai encore plus à perdre maintenant. Et si ça arrive, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et tu sais que toi non plus." ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de pause.

"Rien n'est certain ce n'est qu'une hypothèse pour le moment." essaya de nier Hermione.

Mais au fond d'elle même, elle savait que c'était la seule explication valable derrière la réapparition des Mangemorts, leurs attaques et une alliance contre nature venant de leurs parts. Et Harry avait raison, la Guerre avait failli les briser mais ils s'étaient serrés les coudes tous les trois. Avec l'aide des Weasley et des membres restant de l'Ordre du phœnix ils avaient réussi à reprendre le cours d'une vie à peu près normal.

Ou du moins à faire illusion dans son cas à elle.

Pendant très longtemps elle avait fait semblant. Le monde sorcier se rétablissait et elle se devait de donner le change. Elle était après tout "Le cerveau du Trio d'Or", "La Sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération" et le monde comptait sur ses héros pour guérir. Elle avait donc enfermé son chagrin, l'avait placé dans une boîte scellée et relégué dans un coin de sa tête, était devenue aurore, avait épousé Ron, était tombée enceinte, bref avait fait tout ce que les gens attendaient d'elle.

Puis la naissance de Rose l'avait sauvé.

Tenir sa fille dans ses bras avait été un réel déclic. Une personne de plus comptait sur elle. Mais au lieu d'alourdir le poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules cette réalisation sembla faire l'effet inverse. Sa fille toute fripée, toute rouge représentait un futur, un avenir. Elle était son point d'attache. Elle était devenue en l'espace d'un instant sa raison de vivre, de continuer à avancer dans un monde qui jusqu'à cet instant avait été gris, terne, sans couleur et qui maintenant rayonnait.

Le jour où Rose Weasley était née, Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque invétéré, tête de mule au grand cœur et optimiste extraordinaire avait refait surface.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de se réapproprier sa propre vie et arrêter d'en être spectatrice. Et cela commençait par son travail.

Auror était une carrière qui lui correspondait mais qui jusque là semblait une obligation plus qu'une passion. Elle soumit donc une demande pour la création d'une équipe à plein temps travaillant dans le monde moldu. Sa demande créa beaucoup de bruits et de protestation mais fut finalement acceptée. Les deux parties d'elle même, la sorcière et la fille de moldus étaient enfin en équilibre.

Elle s'était ensuite attaquée au versant personnel de sa vie et s'était rendue compte que son amour pour Ron était bien plus fraternel que passionné. Et après ce qui avait semblé être des centaines de discussion et des milliers de disputes, Ron avait fini par lui aussi ouvrir les yeux et admettre qu'Hermione avait raison. Il avait cependant peur d'annoncer leur séparation à sa famille et de chambouler leur fille, raisons qui le pousser à refuser de faire face à la réalité.

A leur plus grand étonnement les Weasley prirent la nouvelle sans faire de vagues, Harry avoua plus tard à Hermione que tout le monde voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux ensemble et attendaient juste qu'eux-même le réalisent.

Au lieu de les séparer cette décision renforça leurs liens. Hermione n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être une Weasley qu'après être redevenue une Granger.

La perte de Ron avait été une nouvelle épreuve. Un obstacle immense à surmonter et elle s'était focalisée sur le bien-être de sa fille pour y parvenir.

Mais elle savait vivre une seconde fois la guerre la briserait définitivement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle rencontra le regard inquiet de Dean à qui la main appartenait. Son inquiétude pour elle était réelle et profonde teintée d'une touche de tendresse.

Elle réalisa alors que contrairement à la première fois le sort du monde ne reposait pas que sur les frêles épaules de trois sorciers adolescents. Cette fois ils et surtout elle n'était plus seule.

Car si leurs craintes à Harry et à elle s'avéraient exactes ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide disponible et avoir des personnes sur qui ils pouvaient se reposer.

Et leurs craintes s'avéreraient certainement fondées. Maintenant que l'idée avait germé dans son esprit elle savait que c'était la bonne. La seule raison pour que les mangemorts s'associent à des moldus étaient que ces derniers avaient la solution pour leur but ultime.

Ramener Voldemort à la vie.

* * *

 **AN:** Bonne année à tous et toutes! J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées, que vous avez été bien gâté, et que vous avez profiter de votre famille!

Toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiront pas à justifier mon retard alors j'espère juste que le chapitre vous a plu et pouvoir poster la suite dans des délais plus respectables on va dire que c'est ma bonne résolution de cette année...

J'aimerais néanmoins tous vous remercier car même si je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres depuis un moment j'ai quand même reçu des gentils messages de votre part qui m'ont remotivé pour continuer l'écriture de cette fiction, alors merci à tous, et j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience!


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18:**

 _Bunker des Hommes de Lettres, Lebanon Kansas_

L'ambiance au Bunker était toute autre. Rose avait paru inquiète et pour la rassurer Sam et Mary avaient décidé de continuer la soirée comme si ne rien n'était. Sam s'était donc retrouvé coincé entre sa mère et l'adolescente, un bol de pop-corn sur les genoux à regarder Titanic.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à son frère, surtout après que Balthazar avait tenté de changer le cours de l'histoire et empêcher le bateau de couler et récolter plus d'âmes pour ouvrir les portes du Purgatoire, mais il aimait plutôt bien le film. C'était un des premiers films que Jess et lui avaient regardé ensemble quand elle avait appris qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait passé toute la fin du film à lui passer des mouchoirs et à l'écouter dire "Qu'il y avait assez de place sur planche pour deux!". C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un réagir avec autant d'émotions devant une fiction. Lui qui venait d'une famille où les émotions s'exprimaient à peine en avait été surpris mais très amusé et c'était devenu l'un de ses souvenirs préférés.

Ainsi quand Rose se mit à pleurer la boîte de mouchoir était déjà prête. Elle accepta sans même lui accorder un regard bien trop absorbée. Il se tourna vers Mary et ne pu retenir un petit rire voyant que derrière sa carapace de chasseur badass elle était loin d'être insensible. A l'entente de son rire elle se tourna vers lui, le fusilla du regard lui signifiant clairement que tout commentaire serait mal reçu, lui prit un mouchoir des mains et retourna son attention vers le film devant elle. Sam retint un éclat de rire devant cette attitude typiquement Winchester. Lui qui pensait auparavant que Dean ressemblait à leur père avait du revoir son jugement en apprenant à connaître leur mère. Au moins il avait déjà de l'expérience et savait gérer ce type de caractère.

Il savait donc qu'il ne fallait pas insister et pointer ce qui pouvait être considérer comme une faiblesse chez un Winchester. Il se tourna lui aussi vers l'écran et sans rien dire tendit un mouchoir à tour de rôle à sa droite puis à sa gauche.

Une fois le film finit un grand débat sur des explications surnaturelles probable expliquant le naufrage fut lancer. Chacun avait sa petite théorie et la défendait. Ils s'amusaient et en même temps découvraient de nouvelles créatures qu'ils ne connaissaient pas forcément. Ainsi Sam apprit que les léviathans n'étaient pas seulement des créatures quasi indestructibles, mangeurs d'humains et saignant une boue noire visqueuse et dégoûtante, mais aussi, comme dans les légendes, des monstres marins immenses. Rose quand à elle apprit que les fantômes n'étaient pas tous aussi aimables que ceux de Poudlard.

Il était temps d'aller se coucher pensa Sam. Ils étaient tous les trois confortablement installés dans le canapé après un bon film, une grande quantité de malbouffe et un bon débat, aussi aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir la motivation pour se lever et se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives. Pourtant Sam savait que s'ils ne se levaient pas ils allaient le regretter demain matin. Enfin surtout lui, il était trop grand pour passer une nuit complète confortablement installé seul dans un canapé alors le partager avec deux autres personnes rendraient les courbatures du lendemain bien pires.

Il allait proposer aux deux autres d'aller se coucher quand Rose reprit la parole.

"Vous pensez que Dean et Maman vont finir par réaliser qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre un jour?"

S'il y avait bien une question à laquelle Sam ne s'attendait pas c'était bien celle la. D'après le visage de sa mère, elle non plus.

Voyant que sa mère ne lui serait d'aucune aide sur ce coup là, il se retourna vers Rose et essaya de trouver une réponse adaptée. Il était un Winchester après tout, et même s'il était un peu plus enclin par rapport aux autres membres de sa famille, à parler sentiments cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était pour autant à l'aise durant ce genre de discussion. Et quand il s'agissait de discuter des sentiments de son frère, c'était encore pire.

"C'est un peu compliqué, Dean n'est, euh comment dire ça, pas très en phase avec ses sentiments. Et ses relations avec les femmes n'ont jamais étaient réellement, euhm, stables." dit-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa mère.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé leurs vies privées en détails et si Dean était beaucoup plus sage ces dernières années, "et même carrément un moine ces derniers temps" pensa-t-il, il avait plutôt une large expérience dans le domaine des rencontres sans lendemain, pour rester correct.

"Sam j'ai grandit au milieu de chasseurs. Je sais très bien que les Campbell sont parmi les rares cas à vivre en famille et que les autres ont plutôt tendance à ne pas avoir d'attaches."

Mary avait vite compris que Sam n'était pas à l'aise au sujet de la vie privée de Dean devant elle. Il censurait son langage non seulement pour Rose mais également pour elle. Mais elle avait fini par s'y faire et avait bien intégré maintenant que ses fils n'étaient plus des enfants mais bien des hommes. Ils avaient toute une vie d'adulte derrière eux après tout et étaient deux très beaux hommes pensa-elle avec une pointe de fierté se mêlant à la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait manqué de leurs vies.

"Ce que Sam essaye de dire ma puce, c'est que même si ta mère et Dean partagent des sentiments ce n'est jamais aussi simple que ça. Ils habitent à un bout à l'autre de la planète, le travail que nous faisons est dangereux et pleins de chose comme ça."

"Rien n'est jamais simple avec vous les adultes. Ils sont amoureux, ils devraient être ensembles." bouda Rose tout en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que Mary et Sam prenaient consciences que Rose n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle était très intelligente, avait beaucoup de connaissances et comme sa mère pouvait débattre avec chacun d'entre eux sans aucun problème. Mais Hermione avait tout fait pour la protéger, et même si elle savait que le monde était dangereux elle avait conservé son innocence.

C'était une chose merveilleuse pour Sam. Dean et son père avaient essayé de lui cacher l'existence des monstres pendant longtemps mais leur mode de vie était trop singulier pour que Sam ne s'interroge pas et à huit ans il avait découvert le pot au roses. Sa vie avait alors basculé et son innocence s'était très vite envolée.

Hermione, elle, avait réussi là où John avait échoué. Sa fille vivait une enfance normale et heureuse tout en étant consciente des dangers extérieurs.

" Tu as raison Rosie ça devrait être comme ça. Mais en plus mon frère est une tête de mule aveugle. Il mettra un temps fout à se rendre compte des ses propres sentiments alors voir ceux de ta maman ce n'est pas gagné. Et Hermione est très butée elle-même."

Rose ne put que rire à ses paroles, c'étaient tellement vrai, sa mère était très intelligente mais pouvait être extrêmement aveugle côté sentiments. Elle ne se retenait jamais pour montrer son amour à Rose ou à sa famille mais pour le reste c'était une autre histoire.

Rose n'avait pas de souvenirs de ses parents ensembles en tant que couple et n'avait jamais vu sa mère s'intéressait à un autre homme. Elle avait également surpris plus d'une conversation entre sa tante Ginny et sa mère à ce sujet. Ginny lui proposait toujours de rencontrer telle ou telle personne et établir une relation sérieuse et non d'un soir avec quelqu'un. Mais la réponse d'Hermione avait toujours semblé être la même, elle était pleinement heureuse et épanouie, elle avait sa fille, sa famille et son travail, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre et certainement pas d'un homme dans sa vie.

Rose avait été très inquiète à son entrée à Poudlard. Pas pour des raisons de notes ou de cours, sans se venter elle savait qu'elle y arriverait sans trop de difficultés et d'efforts. Elle avait un cerveau de Granger mais l'attitude d'un Weasley ce qui lui permettait de ne pas stresser pour le travail scolaire, contrairement à sa mère au même age. Elle avait était inquiète pour sa mère.

Hermione allait être seule pour la première fois depuis longtemps et contrairement à son père qui irait passer du temps chez les autres Weasley sa mère allait rester dans son coin pour ne pas être "un poids pour les autres". Harry qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme que sa nièce montrait à l'approche de la rentrée l'avait questionné et lui avait promis de s'occuper d'Hermione et de Ron pendant qu'elle ne serait pas là et de lui envoyer des courriers pour la rassurer.

Tout avait bien commencé puis était arrivé l'accident de son père. Rose n'avait jamais vu sa mère comme ça. Elle s'était concentrée entièrement sur Rose et n'avait pas pris une minute pour son chagrin à elle. Rose était repartie à Poudlard soutirant une nouvelle promesse cette fois de toute sa famille pour qu'ils veillent sur sa mère. Malgré cela ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où Hermione avait changé de travaille et surtout quand elle était tombée sur le mystère des Hommes de Lettres que Rose avait senti un changement dans leurs correspondances. Les lettres étaient plus longues et plus joyeuses et son oncle Harry paraissait lui aussi rassuré. Elles avaient encore changées de tons après la rencontre avec les Winchesters. Sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante que maintenant qu'elle était avec eux et qu'elle passait du temps ensemble.

"N'empêche ils devraient être ensemble, maman n'a pas souri autant depuis longtemps."

"C'est depuis que tu es là, Rose, que ta maman est heureuse." rassura Sam gêné à l'idée que Rose pense que sa mère soit plus heureuse avec eux qu'avec elle. "Elle t'aime vraiment."

"Oh oui, je le sais ça, maman dit toujours que je suis ce qu'elle a de plus précieux." répondit elle avec un petit geste nonchalant de la main comme si ce n'était pas grand chose.

Pendant un instant Sam en fut un peu jaloux. Rose n'avait jamais eu visiblement à se poser la question de savoir si elle était aimée et si on était fier d'elle. Lui avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence et s'il était entièrement honnête avec lui même toute sa vie, à se poser ces questions. Il était le Winchester qui ne voulait pas devenir chasseur en grandissant, celui qui voulait parler de ses sentiments, celui qui avait toujours eu l'impression de décevoir son père, puis son frère par la suite. Et maintenant que Mary était là il avait toujours peur qu'elle soit horrifiée, dégoûtée par les erreurs, nombreuses, qu'il avait commises.

Son éclair de jalousie fut suivit par une lueur d'espoir car après tout si quelqu'un comme Hermione qui avait traversé autant de choses qu'eux pouvait élever sa fille de façon à ce qu'elle ne doute jamais de l'amour de sa famille, rien n'était perdu pour eux non plus.

"Tout ce que je dis c'est que depuis qu'elle vous a rencontré elle est de nouveau heureuse. Comme avant que papa nous quitte. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis super longtemps mes parents ont toujours été meilleurs amis et quand il est parti elle était vraiment très triste. Quand elle a eu un nouveau projet au travail je me suis dit qu'elle allait être occupée et que ce serait bien pour elle comme j'était retournée à l'école et qu'elle était toute seule. Ça a marché mieux que ce que je pensais. Elle était contente, je l'ai vu dans ses lettres, d'avoir des choses à faire mais dès qu'elle vous a rencontré elle est redevenue vraiment heureuse. Et quand elle est avec Dean, elle rayonne et ne s'en même pas compte."

Elle les fixait droit dans les yeux en disant ses paroles, il fallait qu'ils comprennent vraiment à quel point c'était important pour elle. Même si parler de son père la rendait triste, ils devaient savoir à quel point elle leur en était reconnaissante pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour sa mère sans le savoir.

"Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir rendu ma maman." ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de laisser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'elle avait parlé de la mort de son père, tomber.

Mary la prit dans ses bras très émue par ses paroles. Sam était un peu gêné. Les larmes lui avaient toujours fait un peu peur, il décida de laisser sa mère s'en occuper. Elle paraissait maîtriser la situation après tout et non il n'était pas un lâche il connaissait juste ses limites, et une ado en larmes en était certainement une.

Rose renifla encore une ou deux fois puis se dégagea des bras de Mary avec un léger sourire. Elle se leva, essuya ses larmes, les remercia pour la soirée et annonça qu'elle allait au lit. Elle allait quitté la pièce mais se retourna et se dirigea vers chacun d'eux et à tour de rôle les enlaça, les remercia une dernière fois puis rouge de gêne sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

"C'est une chouette gosse." fut la seule chose que Sam trouva à dire.

"Mmmh" approuva sa mère. "Elle a raison, tu sais, pour Hermione et Dean."

"Oh oui, je sais. Les seules personnes qui ne le savent pas sont les principaux concernés. Et au train où vont les choses ça n'avancera pas. Dean craint trop de la mettre en danger pour se lancer. Il a aussi plutôt mal vécu qu'elle nous ait caché l'existence de sa fille." rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'une voix laissant suggérer que Dean n'étai pas le seul à avoir été blessé.

"Elle pensait bien faire et protéger sa fille."

"Oui je le sais, et Dean aussi, mais dans son esprit Rose implique qu'il y a un père derrière et un homme dans la vie d'Hermione et jusqu'à ce soir on ne savait rien sur lui, même pas qu'il était mort. Qu'elle ne nous ait rien dit au début est compréhensible, nous étions des étrangers et en plus avec notre crainte de la magie je suppose qu'on a peut-être pas était très accueillant non plus, mais je pensais que nous étions devenu amis durant ces quelques mois..." dit-il d'une voix triste tout en baissant les yeux ne voulant pas montré à quelle point ce simple manque de confiance le rendait vulnérable.

Les deux frères avaient rencontrés beaucoup de personnes durant leurs vies. Malheureusement pour eux à chaque fois qu'ils s'attachaient à quelqu'un la vie de cette personne semblait toujours basculer vers le pire jusqu'à pour la plupart d'entre elle y laisser leur vie. Leur mère, leur père, Jessica, Ellen, Jo, Bobby ou encore plus récemment Charlie, il ne restait plus personne de leur enfance. Rare était les personnes en qui ils avaient confiance et encore plus celles avec qui ils avaient une réelle connexion. Jody Mills ou encore Donna Hanscum faisaient parties de ces personnes mais même si elles étaient d'une précieuse dans les affaires qu'ils avaient traité ensemble le monde du supernaturel n'était pas une priorité. Pas que cela devait l'être bien sur mais elles étaient chacune shérif respectif de leurs villes et de ce fait avait déjà beaucoup de choses importantes à faire. Hermione quand à elle appartenait à une communauté magique. Son quotidien ressemblait de se fait beaucoup au leur. Une fois passée le choc de l'existence d'une communauté sorcière cachée il ne pouvait nier qu'une réelle et rapide amitié s'était créée entre eux tous, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

"Sammy" commença Marie tout en s'approchant de lui et Hermione est très secrète, elle se livrera en temps voulu ne t'inquiètes pas. Après tout elle ne nous a pas seulement parlé de Rose, elle nous l'a confiée pour qu'on la protège. C'est la plus grande marque de confiance qu'elle aurait pu nous faire. Et Dean s'en rendra compte lui aussi."

Sam sembla s'apaiser à ses paroles. Sa posture se détendit et il sourit légèrement à sa mère.

Elle n'avait pas tord, il n'y avait pas réfléchi comme ça mais Hermione devait leur faire un minimum confiance après tout ce soir elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à partir et laisser Rose avec eux. Il aimait à penser que c'était le signe qu'elle s'ouvrit à eux petit à petit.

"Oui tu as raison et puis pour le reste on verra bien ce qu'il se passera."

"Exactement, en attendant je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Sam."

Sam étreignit sa mère en guise de bonne nuit puis décida qu'il n'était pas tellement fatigué et que rechercher leur prochaine affaire lui ferait du bien. Après tout il se dit que si lui avait besoin d'une pause dans leurs recherches actuelles, les autres étaient certainement dans le même cas. Revenir aux bases faisaient du bien de temps en temps, il s'installa donc devant son écran et se mit en quête de leur prochaine enquête.

* * *

AN: Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît, je sais que ce n'est pas plein d'action (même pas du tout.. ;) ) mais ce sont des chapitres qui donnent du sens et de la profondeur à l'histoire. Je vous promets que comme le laisse deviner la fin de ce chapitre une nouvelle enquête va démarrer.

Pour le temps entre mes chapitres je m'excuse, j'ai la trame globale de mon histoire en tête, mais une nouvelle idée me vient ou/et des fois je ne sais pas comment formuler mes envies ou ne suis pas satisfaite du rendu alors je préfères prendre mon temps pour continuer à écrire par plaisir et non seulement pour bâcler le reste!

Merci encore pour votre lecture et vos encouragements!

Merci tout spécialement à LaJoieDuMonde, emilinette,InesM, Andra pour vos gentilles reviews!


End file.
